


Дорога сна

by 1986_2004



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1986_2004/pseuds/1986_2004
Summary: Тебя испортят папа с мамой,Хоть не со зла, но тем не менееТебя наполнят злом и драмой,Посеют страхи и сомнения. (с)





	1. Chapter 1

Рвануло вверх, затем вбок. Метнуло вперед и стало бросать из стороны в сторону.  
Такого долгого перехода в жизни Локи еще не было. Вокруг все мелькало, переливалось, сворачивалось и в следующий миг уже раскрывалось, играя всеми цветами радуги. Где-то рядом мелькала тень Тора. Несколько раз Локи хотел повернуться к брату, но портал сделал тело невыносимо легким, до того воздушным, что понять, где у тебя рука, а где нога и существуешь ли ты вообще в физическом варианте, возможности не было.  
Потом начало трясти, словно портал вот-вот рассыплется в прах. Перед глазами все смешалось. Цвета стали тускнеть, а затем вообще слились в единый серый фон. От затяжного кружения к горлу подкатил ощутимый ком тошноты. Локи не знал, сколько еще все это может продлиться, и попытался закрыть глаза, чтобы перестало мутить, но не смог – тело окончательно перестало слушаться.  
\- Держись крепче, - раздался над самым ухом голос Тора. – Сейчас тряхнет.  
«За что держаться?» - успел подумать Локи, прежде чем воздушный поток с бешеной силой рванул его вперед, так, что тело накрыло невыносимой болью, словно вмиг оказались переломаны все кости.  
Затем последовал удар такой силы, что сознание ухнуло в глубокую обволакивающую черноту...  
Долго и мучительно один за другим приходили далекие образы юности. В мутном тумане проплывали видения устраиваемых отцом пиров, захмелевших вояк и асгардских красавиц, блиставших перед воинами в лучших из своих нарядов. Вдалеке Локи видел Тора. Брат стоял рядом с Бальдром и что-то, смеясь, объяснял ему. Локи пытался не смотреть на это. Ему сделалось противно. Где-то на периферии сознания загнанным зверем металась мысль о том, что ничего этого давно нет и уже никогда не будет. Надо очнуться раньше брата и бежать. Бежать. Но куда?  
Среди знакомых лиц сильно выделялось одно, до боли знакомое. Но рассмотреть его Локи боялся. Это лицо так страшно сейчас, так невыносимо больно заглянуть в глаза этому человеку. Локи пытался пошевелиться, ощутить свое тело, сделать что угодно, только бы прийти в себя и не видеть приближающегося к нему посетителя отцовского бала, а женщина подходила все ближе и ближе. Локи видел копну русых волос, слышал шаги и бился в истерике, пытаясь закричать и срываясь на мучительный стон. Но кошмар милостиво начал отпускать. Стены дворцовых залов уже подернулись дымкой, образы, забирая с собой страшную женщину, померкли и вскоре окончательно исчезли.  
  
Тор сидел на камне. Тонкий прутик в его крупных ладонях вертелся, незамысловато поворачиваясь то в одну сторону, то в другую, и не переламывался, словно Тор обращался с ним нарочито аккуратно.  
Тело ныло, как после хорошей драки, в которой ты оказался не в самом выгодном для себя положении. Локи приподнялся на локтях и понял, что руки все еще скованы цепью. Намордник на лице тоже был на месте.  
\- Нас забросило немного дальше, чем я рассчитывал, - заговорил Тор, не поднимая на Локи взгляда. – Приземление получилось на камни.  
Спокойным ровным пламенем горел костер, освещая поляну в окружении низких каменных вершин. Вокруг ни одного деревца – только несколько чахлых кустов. Земля и та холодная, словно из камня, поверхности которого никогда не касалось солнце. Эту местность Локи видел впервые. Он подтянулся поближе к огню и постарался устроиться поудобнее, в таком положении, в котором меньше всего его могла потревожить боль.  
Где-то за горой, что небольшой стеной высилась за спиной Тора, зло выл ветер. Локи хотелось спросить, что это за место и как скоро ждать асгардских воинов, но брат не спешил снимать с него намордник. Тор сидел напротив и продолжал играть прутиком. Локи присмотрелся. За время их перелета из Мидгарда в эти земли брат осунулся и словно стал на несколько лет старше. Он выглядел замученным и уставшим, хотя Локи прекрасно видел, что перед тем, как исчезнуть в портале, он улыбался пришедшим наблюдать их отбытие людям, он радовался победе.  
\- У меня с собой только вода, - Тор наконец-то посмотрел на брата. – Будешь?  
Пить хотелось меньше всего, но ради того, чтобы убрать с лица унизительный намордник, Локи согласно кивнул.  
\- И как долго нам ждать? – от хрипоты голос не спасла даже вода.  
Тор уселся обратно на камень, взял в руки прут и принялся водить им по земле, где неохотно проявлялись строчки детского стишка, который – Локи помнил – Фригга читала им на ночь.  
\- Что, отец тебе даже не сказал, когда пришлет за мной стражу? Сколько тебе меня стеречь?  
Тор неопределенно пожал плечами и кинул прут в догорающий костер.  
\- Я за хворостом, - сказал он, поднимаясь. – Если решишь сбежать, то имей в виду, что бежать отсюда некуда.  
В окружении хоть и небольших, но все же гор, куда не проникал даже ветер, Локи понимал, что бежать действительно некуда. Тело, стоило неловко пошевелиться, моментально отзывалось болью. Кандалы на руках не столько мешали движениям, сколько значительно ограничивали уровень магии, а без нее, фактически основного оружия, сделать что-то не представлялось возможным. Как снять цепь, Локи тоже не знал. Постепенно чем яснее становилась ситуация в голове, тем отчетливее наваливалась безысходность. Оставленный один, предоставленный сам себе, он вспомнил, что, где бы они с Тором сейчас ни находились, отец в любом случае найдет их. И тогда… Что тогда? Явиться в Асгард, закованным в цепи? На глазах у всего честного народа пройтись не как царь или же законный наследник трона, а как преступник, как изгой? Показаться на глаза матери… Локи вздрогнул.  
\- Держи, - вернувшийся Тор протянул ему свой содранный с плеч плащ. – Держи, кому говорю, - повысил он голос, когда Локи даже не пошевелился на его предложение. – Здесь такие ночи, что даже бессмертные мрут.  
\- Сторожить меня станешь? – усмехнулся Локи, укладываясь возле заново разожженного костра.  
\- На том свете отосплюсь, - отозвался Тор, прикручивая правый наручник брата к поставленному рядом Мьельниру.  
Что это за «тот свет», Локи не знал, но спрашивать не решился. Не стоило лишний раз злить брата. Тем более что намордник он надевать на Локи не стал и прицепил его к себе на пояс.  
Быстро заснуть не удалось. Локи до последнего гнал от себя мысль о возвращении в центральный дворец Асгарда и о том, в каком качестве ему теперь предстоит находиться в стенах дома, где он вырос и где ему знаком каждый потаенный угол. Но вскоре мыслей и предположений стало так много, что он перестал от них отбиваться. На ум приходили безрадостные картины асгардских жертвоприношений, казней и публичных судебных процессов. Тот, кому мог бы принадлежать трон, будет выставлен посмешищем. Какую казнь придумает отец? Нет, не будет такой милости, как Тору. Не отправит он его на перевоспитание в Мидгард. И в исконно родные земли, холодный Йотунхейм, тоже не отправит. Или отправит? Убил же Локи Лафея, так почему бы ледяным великанам самим не казнить предателя их народа?..  
Тор до утра просидел напротив, так и не сомкнув глаз.  
  
Утро разбудило холодом и новой болью. Проснувшись, Локи внимательно осмотрел себя – не может его тело так долго болеть.  
\- Это от кандалов, - пояснил Тор, жуя травинку. – Не дают быстро восстановиться.  
\- Может, снимешь? – с улыбкой предложил Локи.  
Тор только головой мотнул.  
\- Тогда, может, вернешь на место намордник? – еще шире улыбнулся Локи. – А то странная гуманность, не кажется?  
Одина все еще не было. Они просидели больше половины дня, но из Асгарда так никто и не явился. Тор молчал, не реагируя на выпады и колкости пришедшего в себя и напуганного своим будущим брата. Ближе к вечеру он снова ушел за хворостом. На этот раз сидеть на месте отвязанный от молота Локи не стал. Кандалы были тяжелы и мешали свободно двигать руками, так что, чтобы влезть на ближайшую, самую удобно расположенную вершину, времени потребовалось больше, чем он на то рассчитывал. Соответственно, побега не получится – брат догонит быстрее, чем Локи успеет спуститься с вершины вниз, на другую сторону – туда, где без удержу завывает ветер.  
За стеной из гор, окруживших поляну, на которой они с Тором расположились, расстилалась до горизонта каменная пустыня. Ничего, что бы напоминало пейзажи центрального Асгарда, здесь не было. Локи вообще не предполагал, что в их мире могут быть такие места. Но самое интересное – где? Отец никогда о таком не рассказывал. И вряд ли бы Тор сам додумался сюда забраться. Брат скорее уж рухнул бы прямо в тронный зал, чем сюда. Так в чем же дело?  
\- На место вернулся, - прозвучал голос Тора.  
\- Страшно-то как, - глумливо хихикнул Локи, покорно спускаясь вниз. – А на ужин у нас что?  
Еды не было. Запас воды подходил к концу. Тор начал обеспокоенно посматривать на выход из убежища, чем взволновал Локи, ожидавшего, что с минуту на минуту послышатся топот конских копыт и тихий, но грозный голос отца, отдающего воинам приказ спешиться.  
\- Не дождешься, когда меня с рук на руки сдашь?  
Подпустить задора в голос не получалось: чем больше волновался Тор, тем сильнее нервничал Локи. А отца все не было. Вокруг стояла такая тишина, что в какой-то момент, когда брат в очередной раз не ответил на колкость, Локи захотелось встать и заорать во все горло, чтобы уже хоть что-то произошло, чтобы на какое-то время исчезло это томительное, пожирающее душу ожидание.  
\- Что ж папочка не побеспокоился, что сыну жрать нечего? – ходил он вокруг возящегося с костром Тора. – На диету посадил? Ты ж ему такую службу сослужил! Такого мерзавца поймал! А?! Чего молчишь? Я, может, с голоду помру!  
\- Локи, замолчи…  
\- Жрать хочу, понимаешь? – твердил как заведенный Локи. – Умру с голоду, кого отцу на заклание приведешь-то? Ну, подумай. Подумай! Ох, брат, понимаю, как это для тебя сложно…  
\- Тошно, - процедил сквозь зубы Тор, ударяя себя кулаком в грудь. – Тошно мне, понимаешь?  
Его тон и то, как он произнес эти слова, заставили Локи, знавшего перепады настроения брата, замолчать. Было в голосе Тора что-то такое непривычное, что даже после его первого посещения Мидгарда Локи в нем не заметил. Да, брат изменился, да, стал мягче и податливее, да покорился воле отца и стал совсем как баран в своем стремлении стать мудрым правителем. Но вот этого… Что это? Тоска? Страх? Или же ему на самом деле… Тошно?  
\- Между прочим, у каждого смертника существует право на последнее желание… - заметив, что Тор увлекся занимавшимся костром, снова начал Локи и моментально оказался опрокинутым на землю.  
Колено Тора уперлось ему в грудь, отчего ребра заныли, а дыхание перехватило. Локи впервые видел, как у брата дрожат руки. В прошлом, какой бы страшной или же безвыходной ни была ситуация, Тор никогда не показывал ни страха, ни других своих слабостей. Казалось, что он вообще ничего не боится, а его безрассудство не искоренила даже ссылка в Мидгард.  
Лишь со второй попытки Тор дрожащими руками надел и защелкнул на лице Локи намордник. После он привалился к камню и, откинув голову, с шумом выдохнул, пытаясь таким образом успокоиться. Его трясло то ли от злости, то ли от страха – Локи не мог понять. На брата он не смотрел, стараясь выровнять дыхание.  
«Ты совсем ослабел», - хотел захохотать Локи.  
Стоило ему указать пальцем на намордник с намеком на то, что от еды он все еще не отказался бы, удар не замедлил себя ждать.  
Тор поднялся на ноги, переступил через валявшегося на земле Локи с разбитой скулой и, пошатываясь, словно пьяный, зашагал прочь.


	2. Chapter 2

Бальдр стоял рядом с Тором и так же, как и брат вчера, вертел в руках подобранный с земли прутик.  
«Сдались им эти прутики», - сонно подумал Локи, переворачиваясь на бок, и вдруг понял, что Бальдр существует на самом деле, в здешней реальности, что именно сейчас он находится с ним рядом, в этом богами забытом месте, и разговаривает с его братом.  
Сон улетучился мигом. Локи замер, словно боясь, что присутствующие рядом заметят его пробуждение. Бальдр говорил шепотом, и расслышать, о чем шла речь, возможности не представлялось. Но даже еле различимый шепот старого знакомого звучал серьезно и напряженно. Локи ждал, когда наконец-то появятся те, другие, что пришли за ним с Бальдром вместе, но ничего не происходило. И тут стало ясно, что брат разговаривает с другом шепотом всего лишь для того, чтобы не разбудить спящего, и что кроме них никого более на поляне, а также за ее пределами, не было. Бальдр пришел один.  
Послышался треск занимавшегося костра, затем шорох. Тор тихо пожаловался на портал и на то, что, раз уж их так далеко забросило, то могло бы вообще подальше от столицы кинуть. Бальдр слушал молча. Локи не оборачивался, делая вид, что по-прежнему спит.  
\- Вот, - Бальдр что-то показал Тору.  
\- Мало, - посетовал брат.  
Вместо ожидаемого лязга оружия Локи уловил запах сырого мяса и понял, что, пока Тор занимался костром, Бальдр доставал привезенную им еду.  
«Как любезно», - захотел вслух съязвить Локи, забыв про намордник.  
\- Вставай, брат, - уловил движение под плащом Тор. – Еду принесли.  
Бальдр ничем не выказал своего отношения к Локи. Поздоровавшись кивком, он принялся готовить завтрак.  
Локи с самого детства слышал бродившие по дворцу сплетни о том, что Бальдр на самом деле тоже их с Тором брат… Брат Тора. Поговаривали, что по молодости Всеотец имел сразу несколько жен, и Фригг, нося титул жены официальной, оставалось лишь мириться с этим. Не терпящий возражений Один вполне мог усмирить вздумавшую противиться такому положению дел жену тем же способом, каким некогда усмирил несогласованно ворвавшегося в Йотунхейм непокорного сына.  
Бальдр с Тором и правда были схожи чертами лица. Так, словно один и тот же мастер пытался повторить свое творение в глине по памяти, но допустил несколько неточностей. Темноволосый Бальдр был несколько ниже Тора ростом, зато не уступал тому в ширине плеч. В былые дни, когда Асгард еще не познал разрушение Радужного Моста, а Локи добровольно не покинул родной ему мир, на пирах и прогулках эти двое всегда были центром внимания – два красавца, гордость асгардского войска. Женщины ходили за ними как привязанные.  
Бальдр привез два мешка еды, запасы воды, вина и теплые вещи.  
\- Лошадей брать бесполезно, - объяснил он за завтраком. – Здесь пешком-то ногу сломишь, а лошадей вы потеряете на первом же подъеме-спуске.  
Исподтишка Локи поглядывал на брата. Тор ел непривычно мало и неторопливо, словно не был голоден, хотя Локи, у которого при первых запаха жареного мяса судорогой свело желудок, знал, что брат так же, как и он сам, не ел с тех пор, как они покинули Мидгард.  
\- Если правильно распределить, на пару дней еды вам хватит, - размышлял Бальдр, пока Тор снимал с брата намордник.  
\- А чего меня кормить? Все равно перед смертью не… - как только намордник был снят, высказался Локи и моментально получил подзатыльник от Тора.  
Бальдр не ответил. Он внимательно изучал лежащую у него на коленях карту. Локи видел – это карта Асгарда, но только Бальдр смотрел не на те привычные места, которые Локи знал, как пять своих пальцев, а далеко на север, туда, куда ни одному асгардцу не приходило в голову забраться. Те края были пусты и безжизненны, а что там водилось, если верить легендам, Локи не хотел не только проверять на собственном опыте, но и знать вообще.  
\- Сколько туда идти? – спросил Тор.  
\- Идти куда? – стараясь скрыть тревогу, переспросил Локи.  
Бальдр передал Тору карту:  
\- Судя по тому, где вы находитесь, думаю, дня три пути.  
В голове мелькали названия асгардских тюрем. Все они, насколько Локи было известно, находились на юге. Зачем же вести его на север? Куда?  
\- Куда вы меня?..  
\- Пей, - перебил его Тор, протягивая кружку с вином. – Согреешься.  
\- Я согреюсь? Ты меня с кем-то путаешь, - захохотал Локи, хватаясь ледяными пальцами за руку брата.  
Но смех вышел жалким. Тор оттолкнул его руку и стал рассматривать карту.  
\- А что, - поняв, что реакции от брата не дождаться, обратился Локи к Бальдру, – благородный Бальдр не желает прокатиться с нами?  
Бальдр с надеждой посмотрел на Тора.  
\- Локи, - не отрывая взгляда от карты, обратился Тор, – пей и молчи.  
\- Это жестоко - лишать меня перед смертью слова…  
Договорить снова не получилось. Даже Бальдр отшатнулся от того, как быстро и с какой злостью Тор вскочил с камня, на котором сидел. Локи приготовился вновь получить удар, но вместо того, чтобы махать кулаками, брат в сердцах бросил карту.  
\- Я за хворостом, - сказал он.  
Бальдр подхватил карту, край которой уже начал тлеть от жара костра, и принялся его тушить послюнявленными пальцами.  
\- А как же привязать?! – заорал Тору вслед Локи.  
\- Что это с ним? – спросил он Бальдра, когда Тор скрылся из виду. – Ему страшно, что меня накажет папочка?  
Бальдр посмотрел на Локи долгим изучающим взглядом, словно пытаясь понять, шутит тот или же на самом деле не понимает. Локи обворожительно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Меня же, - пояснил он. – Не его.  
\- Локи…  
\- Его нельзя! – поняв, что его слушают, продолжил свое рассуждение Локи. – Его же отшлепаешь, как он на троне с таким задом сидеть станет? А? – и расхохотался, изобразив, как Тор с больным задом пытается сесть на трон.  
Бальдр, не отреагировав на шутку, с опаской посмотрел в сторону, куда ушел Тор.  
\- Локи…  
\- Я тебя покорно слушаю, о благородный Бальдр, - скалясь, Локи учтиво поклонился и цепь на его руках звякнула.  
\- Он тебе ничего не рассказал?  
\- Не рассказал чего?  
Ветер за горами завыл еще сильнее, словно предвкушая то, что сейчас будет произнесено. И Локи, и Бальдр одновременно подняли головы вверх, привлеченные этими устрашающими звуками. Где-то совсем рядом бродил злой и нервный Тор. Иногда он бросал вслух грязные ругательства, не в силах сдержать мысли, заполнявшие его голову. И тогда Бальдр оборачивался и с неподдельным беспокойством всматривался в узкий выход из укрытия, где должен был показаться сын Одина.  
\- Я жду, - напомнил Локи.  
\- Один отдал приказ о твоей казни, - спокойно произнес Бальдр, и для Локи этот момент стал главным в его карьере притворщика.  
Важным сейчас стало не выдать себя, не показать моментально нахлынувшего страха. Ладони вспотели, сердце колотилось в груди так, что сделалось больно. Мысль о том, что Один, ради которого он наделал столько глупостей, ради любви и понимания которого он предал свою расу, отрекся от дома и проделал столь долгий путь к, как ему казалось, взрослению, мысль о том, что Всеотец, ради которого столько было сделано, приказал отправить на смерть сына – сына, которого он по его же словам любил, растил и воспитывал – одна эта мысль бросала Локи то в жар, то в холод. Его начало знобить. Надо было что-то ответить Бальдру, но язык присох к небу. Слова – верные помощники на протяжении всей жизни, сейчас отказались приходить на помощь. Внезапно навалившееся отчаяние сковало сознание.  
\- Я думал, - все так же спокойно произнес Бальдр, – ты знаешь.  
\- Я…  
\- Ну, - Бальдр пожал плечами. – Эти твои шуточки про смерть…  
\- Отец не мог…  
Бальдр встал и вытащил из кармана помятый и сложенный в несколько раз листок.  
\- Вот, - сказал он. – Приказ. Он был отдан всем тем, кого Всеотец привлек участвовать.  
\- А что ж не исполняешь? – Локи впился взглядом в отдававший желтизной лист бумаги.  
Бальдр не ответил.  
Приказ был понятный и лаконичный. Локи обвинялся в измене, геноциде и разжигании войн. Ниже шел список более мелких проступков, а также имена тех, кто участвовал в карательной операции. Ни имени Бальдра, ни Тора в списке не было.  
\- Я его выкрал, - ответил Бальдр на вопросительный взгляд Локи.  
\- А говорят, в Асгарде только я не святой.  
Тор вернулся без хвороста, но спокойный и уверенный. Подойдя к брату, он молча надел на него намордник, затем примотал цепь от кандалов к ручке Мьельнира и начал собирать вещи.  
\- Если успеете дойти до перевала, - обратился к нему Бальдр, – сможете заночевать вот здесь, - он указал на карту.  
Тор, продолжая укладывать вещи в два рюкзака, мимоходом взглянул на карту и согласно кивнул.  
Когда все было собрано, затушили костер. Практически моментально воздух заледенел, словно земли эти принадлежали не Асгарду, а Йотунхейму – только там была такая стужа, что, казалось, в затылок тебе дышит сама смерть.  
Привычные одеяния пришлось отдать. В них было холодно и неудобно передвигаться. Бальдр аккуратно упаковал их в свою дорожную сумку, взамен выдав теплую простецкую одежду, больше похожую на мидгардскую. Локи хотелось спросить, откуда это. Ведь не просто же так один из высокопоставленных богов приехал сюда, прихватив с собой чужеродную одежду, еду и прочие, нужные для похода вещи. Значит, все было готово заранее. Когда? Когда они с Тором были еще на Земле? Или уже тогда, когда они приземлились в этой каменной пустыне? Или же Всеотец, как всегда, знал, чем кончится дело, и хорошо подготовился к встрече блудного сына? Вопросов было столько, что Локи возрадовался отсутствию возможности говорить. В противном случае он оказался бы унизительно для такой ситуации болтлив.  
\- За меня не беспокойся, - сказал Бальдр на прощание Тору, обнимая его и хлопая по плечу. – У меня лошадь стоит здесь недалеко, там, где заканчивается последний спуск. Я доберусь.  
\- Береги это, - Тор аккуратно передал другу капсулу с Тессерактом.  
\- Глаз с него не спущу.  
\- Что отцу скажешь?  
\- Что-нибудь, - Бальдр улыбнулся. – До встречи, Локи. Надеюсь, еще свидимся. Живыми, - добавил он.  
Когда Бальдр скрылся из виду, Тор надел на плечи брата рюкзак. Второй, чуть больше размером, взвалил на себя.  
\- Пойдем, - сказал он, беря в руки молот, к которому был прикован Локи.  
Покидая поляну, Локи думал, что за последние полгода это место стало единственным уголком во всех мирах, среди которых ему довелось побывать, где он смог спокойно передохнуть. Во всяком случае, до того, как узнал о предательстве отца. Дальше перед ним расстилалась огромная мертвая равнина, по которой то тут, то там были хаотично разбросаны разных размеров валуны, словно кто-то гигантский кинул и рассыпал их здесь подобно своим игрушечным шарикам.  
\- Не трать силы на ерунду, - перед тем, как выйти из укрытия заботливо окружавших их скал, предупредил Тор. – Дорога не из легких.  
Ветер ударил сразу и такой силы, что, казалось, на ногах не устоять. Тор поправил рюкзак за плечами и двинулся в путь, ведя за собой, как на поводке, прикованного к молоту брата. Локи, пряча лицо в ворот плаща, попытался оглядеться, чтобы понять, в каком направлении они двинулись. И когда стало понятно, что дорога их уходит туда, куда и показывал Бальдр – на север, Локи окончательно уверился, что ведут его не в столицу Асгарда.


	3. Chapter 3

Казалось, что это никогда не кончится, что они обречены целую вечность идти по каменной равнине под неутихающим ветром. Рюкзак оттягивал плечи, мышцы постепенно начинали ныть, кандалы и цепи с каждым следующим шагом всё больше тяжелели. А Тор, поставивший себе целью дойти затемно до какого-то мифического перевала, неутомимо шагал вперед, и ни ветер, ни камни под ногами, ни начавший уставать пленник не ослабили его стремления.  
\- Еще шесть миль, - заявил Тор, когда Локи застыл на месте, отказываясь двигаться дальше. – Хочешь стоять посреди поля на ветру?  
Пришлось идти. Но через две мили Локи снова остановился. Присев на камень, он развел руками, мол, извини, отдых. Вместо понимания или же уговоров Тор дернул Мьельнир к себе, срывая брата с камня.  
\- Нельзя тут останавливаться, понимаешь?  
Локи со злостью дернулся в противоположную сторону. Звякнула цепь, ударились друг о друга оковы. Ветер подхватил эти звуки и разметал их по равнине.  
\- Пойдем, - бесцветным голосом сказал Тор, уже не так резко притягивая Локи за цепь к себе. – С равнины нужно уйти.  
В здешних краях день был подобен ночи. Его слабый отсвет больше походил на поздний вечер в Мидгарде, а ночь была настолько темна, что без огня в ней можно потеряться, словно утратив зрение. Локи плелся следом за Тором, стараясь идти как можно медленнее. Тор иногда подтягивал цепь к себе, таким образом давая понять, что двигаться следует быстрее, но через какое-то время Локи снова нарочно замедлял шаг.  
\- Давай же, - поторапливал его Тор. – Скоро совсем стемнеет.  
«И что?» - хотелось спросить Локи, но тут земля дрогнула, а ветер моментально стих.  
Впереди виднелся подъем на горную вершину, за которой был долгожданный перевал. Земля дрогнула еще раз.  
\- Не успели, - вздохнул Тор, и Локи впервые уловил в его голосе волнение.  
Очень скоро стало понятно, почему брат так хотел убраться с равнины подальше. Первый валун прокатился рядом с Локи, чуть его не задев. Тор вовремя отдернул брата в сторону, пропуская камень дальше. Через пару минут таких камней стало уже с десяток, и Локи пришлось самому следить за тем, чтобы не налететь на один из них. Валуны, какой бы формы они ни были, свободно перемещались по равнине, так, словно кто-то невидимый играл ими в кости. И с каждой минутой этих опасных фишек становилось все больше и больше, а двигались они в хаотичном порядке все быстрее и быстрее.  
\- Твою мать, Локи, шевелись! – Тор побежал вперед, рванув на себя цепь, а с ней вместе и брата.  
До подъема оставалось чуть меньше полумили, когда внезапно камни начали отрываться от поверхности земли, зависать в воздухе, а затем с невероятной скоростью носиться во всех направлениях. Один из них угодил в центр соединявшей братьев цепи. Обоих отбросило в сторону и повалило на землю. У Локи над головой со свистом пролетел огромных размеров валун.  
\- Вставай! – крикнул Тор, поднимаясь и уворачиваясь от очередного каменного снаряда.  
Локи отрицательно помотал головой. Если б он мог говорить, то сейчас бы заорал, потому что, казалось, из этого хаоса выбраться, не размозжив себе череп, невозможно.  
\- Поднимайся, Локи! Ааа, черт!  
Тор пригнулся, избавляя себя от нового столкновения, и отвязал цепь от молота.  
\- Иди сюда! – заорал он Локи. – Живо!  
Подняться Локи не смог – вокруг бурлило живое каменное месиво. Поэтому, пригибаясь, иногда припадая на колени, он почти ползком подобрался к Тору. Тот встряхнул брата за шкирку и, когда Локи выпрямился во весь рост, обнял за талию, прижимая к себе.  
\- Хочешь жить – держись, - приказал он и взмахнул Мьельниром.  
Первая попытка привела к неудаче. На одном из замахов летящий камень угодил прямо в молот и отбросил братьев назад, ударив их о встречный валун. Некоторое время их так и бросало из стороны в сторону, пока Тор не изловчился и не успел вовремя уйти вбок от очередного столкновения.  
Мелкие камни, которых заметно прибавлялось с каждой минутой, долбили по бокам, спине, ногам. Локи старался, чтобы они не задели ему лицо.  
\- Не дергайся, - на бегу попросил брата Тор и еще раз попытался взмахнуть Мьельниром.  
Замах получился сильный. Братьев оторвало от земли и рвануло ввысь, туда, где камней пока еще было не так много. Но уйти в сторону не удалось. Мелкие камни сбивали траекторию, и через какое-то время растерявший инерцию молот потащил своего обладателя обратно к земле. Локи в ужасе дернулся, понимая, что, упади они вниз, их обоих просто раздавит, но Тор крепче прижал к себе брата и умудрился прыгнуть на пролетающий мимо валун. Затем на еще один, и на следующий.  
Когда им удалось добраться до конца равнины, где начинался горный подъем, а хаотично мечущаяся каменная масса осталась у них за спиной, Тор уронил Локи на землю и упал тут же рядом с братом. Оба тяжело дышали. Через какое-то время, когда к обоим вернулась способность говорить, Локи жестом попросил снять намордник.  
\- Какого хрена? – хриплым голосом спросил Локи, поднимаясь на ноги и пошатываясь, словно пьяный. – Какого хрена?! – заорал он. – Что это?! Тор?! Что это было?  
Руки у него дрожали. По лицу текли капли пота.  
\- Надо было меня слушаться. Дошли бы до темна и ничего бы не случилось.  
\- Да тут всегда темно!  
Вокруг сгущалась чернота. Казалось, еще немного - и она станет почти осязаемой, готовой сомкнуться вокруг тебя мягким смертельным облаком.  
\- Куда ты меня ведешь? – упав перед братом на колени и вцепившись тому в грудки, зло спросил Локи.  
Тор не ответил.  
\- Мне не все равно, где сдохнуть, слышишь?! Не дал жить спокойно, дай хотя бы помереть нормально!  
\- Хватит себя хоронить, - вставая, отмахнулся от него Тор. – Пойдем, пока совсем не стемнело, надо найти место для привала.  
За спинами гудела и неистовствовала каменная смерть. Тор, забывший или посчитавший лишним заново прицепить цепь к молоту, пошел вперед, так и оставив недоумевающего и растерянного брата стоять на коленях.  
Локи никогда ни о чем таком не слышал: земля, где не утихает ветер, где день подобен ночи, а вокруг в любой момент образуется поле летающих камней – что это? Асгард? Если бы не появление Бальдра, Локи бы счел, что это не его мир, даже не Йотунхейм. Но Бальдр привез Тору карту земель Асгарда, да и сам он вряд ли бы смог найти их, находись они в другом измерении.  
Отступать назад было некуда. Убегать сейчас от Тора, который наверняка знал, как выбраться из этих мест – глупо. Поэтому Локи, не дожидаясь, пока брат опомнится и решит снова приковать его к себе, поднялся с земли и поспешил в ту сторону, куда проследовал Тор.  
  
При въезде во дворец Бальдра уже ждала охрана. Его настойчиво, но любезно попросили спешиться и сдать оружие. Бальдр не спорил. Он ждал своего ареста гораздо раньше и думал, что Всеотец пошлет за ним погоню еще до того, как он успеет разыскать его сыновей.  
Руки сковывать не стали, но предупредили, что если он попытается сделать какое-нибудь резкое движение в присутствии конунга, реакция охраны может оказаться непредсказуемой. Бальдр счет благоразумным не перечить и, проходя в тронный зал, вытянулся по струнке, согласно тому, как следовало вести себя простому воину, когда верховный вождь приходит осматривать свои войска.  
\- Это нашли у него в поклаже, - подходя к трону Одина и кладя перед конунгом огромных размеров сумку, в которой была сложена асгардская одежда принцев, доложил охранник.  
\- Что-то еще? – не выказывая никаких эмоций, поинтересовался Один.  
\- Нет, мой государь. Это все.  
\- Оставьте нас, - приказал Один, тяжело поднимаясь с трона.  
Охрана помедлила, но возражать конунгу не осмелилась и вышла, прикрыв за собой тяжелые скрипучие двери.  
\- Как они? – спросил Один, жестом приглашая Бальдра пройти с ним вместе на балкон, с которого открывался вид на восток столицы.  
\- Живы, - коротко ответил Бальдр, следуя за конунгом.  
Один шел медленно, тяжело ступая. Во всем его облике проступало неминуемое увядание. Бальдр подумал: случись все иначе, сейчас на троне Асгарда сидел бы Тор, потому что Всеотцу давно пора бы уже сложить свои полномочия. Старость и смерть не щадят никого, даже богов.  
\- Они едут в Асгард? – задал следующий вопрос Один, всматриваясь в предзакатную даль своих владений.  
\- Нет, мой государь, - спокойно отозвался Бальдр.  
\- А куда же они едут, Бальдр?  
Один обернулся и внимательно посмотрел в глаза своему собеседнику, и Бальдр понял, что врать бесполезно. Что под пытками или же угрозами, о которых пока не шло речи, но намек на которые явственно читался во взгляде Всеотца, он все равно выдаст тайну братьев. Но время потянуть стоило. Хотя бы ради старой дружбы, ради того, что Бальдр считал справедливым – дать возможность спастись тому, кто этого заслуживал.  
\- Они едут на север.  
\- Север большой.  
Бальдр пожал плечами.  
\- Неужели мой сын не поведал тебе свои планы? – Один прохаживался вдоль перил, мерил шагами мраморные, знавшие не одно поколение конунгов полы.  
\- Я не уточнял у него, государь.  
\- Ты знаешь… - Один замер, обдумывая пришедшие ему в голову мысли. – Знаешь, что значит измена Асгарду?  
\- Да, государь.  
\- А знаешь ли ты, что значит, когда Асгарду изменяет конунг?  
\- Тор пока не…  
\- Тор никогда им и не станет! – Один ударил кулаком по перилам, и в том месте, куда был нанесен удар, образовалась вмятина. – Никогда, - спокойнее произнес он. – Я думал, что Мидгард научит его терпению и укротит дурость! А что вместо этого? Его качнуло в еще большую крайность! Человеческая мягкость – вовсе не то, в чем нуждается верховный правитель Асгарда! Мы боги, а не люди.  
\- Тор не совершил… - начал Бальдр, но под взглядом Одина осекся.  
\- Он подверг опасности свой народ. И народ во всех девяти мирах, - Всеотец вернулся в зал и опустился на трон. – Я простил ему самовольное нападение с кучкой друзей на Йотунхейм. Я думал, что больше такой глупости он не совершит. Но Тор еще раз доказал, что слишком опасен для трона Асгарда. Не может быть конунгом тот, кто ради одного преступника жертвует целыми мирами.  
Дневное светило почти скрылось за горизонтом. Тени в тронном зале удлинились, а лик Всеотца скрыла темнота, за которой было невозможно разглядеть, правда ли Один настолько безжалостен по отношению к сыновьям, или же это разочарование и обида на порушенные надежды, возлагаемые на своих детей.  
\- Почему не пошел с ними? – устало спросил конунг.  
\- А надо было, государь?  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что может случиться с тобой, если мой сын не вернется в Асгард?  
\- Он мой друг, государь, и я не мог отказать ему в помощи. Я готов понести причитающееся мне наказание.  
Один прикрыл глаза ладонью, словно ему стало больно смотреть на Бальдра.  
\- Мне никогда не везло с детьми… – непонятно к кому обращаясь, тихо произнес он. – Охрана!  
Громадные двери скрипнули и за спиной Бальдра послышались шаги стражи.  
\- Даю тебе последний шанс сказать добровольно, где мой сын? – обратился к нему Один.  
\- Север большой, - повторил слова Всеотца Бальдр.  
\- Увести, - кивнул конунг.  
Когда двери за Бальдром захлопнулись, Один подозвал к себе начальника стражи, что неприметной тенью стоял все это время за одной из колонн, недалеко от королевского трона.  
\- Собирай отряд. Самых сильных и проверенных. - Один посмотрел на принесенный ему трофей, что был оставлен у его ног.  
Из раскрытой сумки торчал край до боли знакомого плаща Локи.  
– Мы едем на север.


	4. Chapter 4

Еще немного - и ночь поглотит их целиком. Не будь Локи уверен в том, что одному ему не удастся отсюда выбраться, он бы, наверное, рискнул удрать. Но куда бежать, когда вскоре на несколько часов не станет видно абсолютно ничего? И факел не скрутишь и не зажжешь, если хочешь остаться незамеченным. Пробираться в кромешной тьме, в неизвестном направлении равноценно появлению с повинной в столице прямо к заботливо установленной плахе. Да и кто знает, какие еще сюрпризы готовит эта земля, помимо смертоносного поля?  
Битых полчаса Тор пытался развести огонь. Пока их с Локи мотало по каменной равнине, на коробок со спичками пролилась вода из разбитой от столкновения с камнем бутылки. Тор перебрал весь рюкзак, чьи внутренности не мешало бы высушить, но не нашел огниво, которое, как он надеялся, могло оказаться среди вещей. Попытка добыть огонь трением камня о камень результата не принесла.  
\- Сними кандалы, - попросил начавший замерзать Локи. – Я разожгу.  
Тор только отмахнулся.  
\- Сними, - через какое-то время снова обратился к брату Локи. – Меньше всего мне хочется помереть, замерзнув.  
Но Тор то ли наконец-то научился не доверять брату, то ли поставил себе цель сделать все самому. Отложив камни, он вытряхнул спички на землю и начал перебрать их одну за другой в поисках сухой. Удача благоволила ему, и вскоре Тор поднялся с земли, держа в руках одну-единственную спичку.  
\- Вот об это, - протянул он Локи вместе с ней кусок шероховатой бумаги.  
\- А сам? – хмыкнул Локи.  
\- А сам могу сломать, - спокойно объяснил Тор и принялся доставать из рюкзака спальники.  
\- Я само изящество, - присаживаясь на корточки над местом для костра, заявил Локи.  
Ужин получился скудным. Готовить Тор не умел, поэтому оставшееся еще со времен завтрака с Бальдром мясо получилось не подогретым, а со всех сторон подгоревшим. Сделать что-то еще помимо этого бог, за всю свою жизнь кухни, кроме разве что полевой, в глаза не видевший, не решился, боясь извести продукты, которых и так было мало, впустую.  
То, что еще несколько дней назад удивило Локи в брате и чему он тогда так и не смог подобрать определения, сейчас, при виде того, как потомственный конунг и будущий государь Асгарда пытается, подобно кухарке, приготовить еду, сделалось яснее ясного. Локи понял, что в Торе проявилась не только человечность, но и несвойственная богу их мира покорность. Брат совершенно безропотно принимал все, с чем им с Локи пришлось столкнуться за последние дни. Он не роптал, когда нечего было есть, а Бальдр с провизией, как понял Локи, из-за неточного приземления мог их и не найти. Тор не жаловался на явный недосып, хотя, вроде бы, привяжи неразумного брата к молоту и ложись спокойно спать – тот, даже если захочет, убежать не сможет. Даже там, на равнине, Тор не пытался выиграть бой с каменной преградой – он старался защитить от нее Локи, не позволить ему не то что погибнуть, а даже получить ранение.  
И Тор молчал. Это настораживало Локи сильней всего. Брат и раньше делал больше, чем говорил, а если и говорил, то, несмотря на краткость, всегда объясняя суть дела. Но сейчас его молчание угнетало, не позволяло понять, что происходит. Поэтому, когда за ужином брат завел разговор, Локи сперва не сразу сообразил, что за этой попыткой не стоит ничего, кроме обычного желания скоротать время.  
\- Ты же вроде не должен мерзнуть? – вертя в руках почерневший кусок мяса, спросил Тор.  
\- Ты управляешь молниями? – аккуратно сдирая с мяса подгоревшую корку и отбрасывая ее в сторону, спросил Локи.  
\- Да, - кивнул Тор.  
\- А если тебя током ебнуть, тебе как будет?  
Тор не ответил.  
Разговор не клеился. Братьям давно уже нечего было обсуждать. Прошли те времена, когда младший брат с восхищением и обожанием следил за тем, как старший разучивает новые приемы боя на тренировочной площадке, а затем, вечером, с замиранием сердца разбирал их с ним по движениям. Померкли в памяти устраиваемые отцом балы и пирушки. Хмельные споры о политике и противостояние по поводу женщин сейчас казались пустой болтовней. Совместные военные походы каждый из братьев помнил по-разному.  
\- А помнишь, как мы ходили в западные земли? – с воодушевлением начал было вспоминать Тор.  
\- Дай-ка подумать… Это там, где потребовалось иллюзией увеличить наше войско вдвое?..  
\- Ну… Да… Там же…  
\- Напугать противника численностью, - Локи покивал головой. - Как же, помню. Тебя после того похода неделю на пирах чествовали.  
\- Я…  
\- Не как я, - напомнил Локи и сквозь зубы добавил: - Кому-то воевать, а кому-то колдовать.  
Дальше разговора не получилось вообще. О чем бы ни спрашивал Тор, Локи, словно не слыша его, молчал, даже не поднимая на брата взгляд. Упоминание прошлого сыграло с ним странную штуку: Локи перестал цепляться и обращать внимание на Тора, погрузившись в раздумье. Недоеденный им ужин остался лежать у костра.  
О чем он думал или же что вспомнил, старший брат спросить не решился. После того, как с трапезой было покончено, Тор собрал весь мусор и выкинул его в костер. А затем, не забыв приковать брата к молоту, полез в спальник. Несколько минут перед тем, как уснуть, он все ждал, что Локи очнется от своих дум и бросит ему какую-нибудь колкость по случаю, что он наконец-то позволил себе сон. Но ее не последовало, и, проваливаясь в черное забытье, Тор даже не понял, лег ли Локи спать.  
  
В детстве она часто приходила к нему во сне. В мучавших его кошмарах она всегда появлялась как защитница, а наяву он любил ее больше всех тех, кого Локи когда-либо позволял себе любить. После разрушения Радужного моста он начал видеть ее в кошмарах. Локи никак не мог рассмотреть ее глаз, но неизменно боялся одного – что когда-нибудь это придется сделать даже против собственной воли. И то, что он сможет в них прочесть, заставляло его просыпаться в холодном поту.  
Ее голос он узнал бы из тысячи других. Тихий, спокойный, вкрадчивый. Словно убаюкивающий. Ребенком он любил под него засыпать.  
Сейчас голос Фригг звучал несколько иначе. Мать была чем-то встревожена. Все так же тихо, но с нотками волнения, она что-то разъясняла кому-то. Ее внимательно слушали, не перебивая. Локи помнил, что в доме отца немногие из женщин имели право голоса. И мать не была исключением. Скромная, без желания выделиться на общем фоне придворных дам, она никогда не повышала голоса и не позволяла себе перебивать оппонента или лезть с советами, как это часто делала Сиф. Со временем к этому настолько привыкли, что даже если мать и хотела высказать свое мнение, ее просто не слышали.  
Тот, с кем разговаривала Фригг, иногда согласно хмыкал в ответ. Даже когда в голосе матери зазвучали недовольные нотки, собеседник не осмелился ее перебить.  
Локи прислушался.  
\- Она защитит, - говорила Фригг. – Конечно, она защитит. Неужели она позволит обидеть свое дитя?! Я мать – я знаю, она так никогда не поступит. Ты должен мне верить. Послушай… Послушай внимательно. Все, что я делала, я делала только из моей любви к тебе, к вам…  
Локи боялся пошевелиться. Он уже давно понял, что мать не снится ему, что она каким-то невероятным образом оказалась здесь, вдалеке от столицы, от родного и безопасного дома. И несомненно разговаривает с Тором. Сердце глухо и часто билось в груди. Дышать сделалось трудно. Мысль о том, что Один послал за ним Фригг, казалась чудовищным бредом, но кроме этого объяснений, почему одна из главных богинь Асгарда находится здесь, у Локи не было.  
\- Я научу, как надо поступать, - тем временем взволнованно продолжала мать. – Я уверена, ты сможешь…  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? – прозвучал голос Тора, и Локи уловил в нем растерянность и смятение.  
\- Я была у нее, - тихо ответила Фригг. – Еще до твоего рождения. Я не могла не… Это такая честь… Такая ответственность, что я не могла себе позволить ошибку! Я же должна была тебя защищать. От всего. Любыми способами.  
Послышались шаги. Тор подошел к месту, где стояли рюкзаки, и стал что-то искать.  
\- Мой бедный мальчик, - услышал Локи у себя за спиной материнский голос.  
«Один Всеотец…» - непроизвольно вспомнились слова обращения к верховному богу, но Локи быстро одернул себя.  
В груди свернулся тугой ком. Хотелось проснуться и понять, что матери рядом нет, что это один из кошмаров, не перестававших мучить после его ухода из Асгарда. Обида и злость мешались с желанием развернуться к матери лицом, уткнуться ей в колени и лежать так до тех пор, пока вокруг все само собой не разрешится. Хотелось верить, что мать сможет защитить его, словно ребенка, от отцовского гнева, что она не даст асгардцам насмехаться над тем, кто по праву рождения должен повелевать и править. И только чувство всепоглощающего стыда не позволило Локи поддаться своим желаниям. Память о том, что в последней битве с йотунхеймцами мать приняла сторону чудом вернувшегося из Мидгарда Тора и поверила ему быстрее, чем Локи, а также то, каким удивленным и непонимающим взглядом окинула она своего приемного сына, придало Локи злости, а вместе с ней сил.  
Мать коснулась лба Локи рукой, ласково отводя в сторону упавшую на лицо прядь волос.  
\- Где он получил этот шрам?  
\- Не знаю, - отозвался Тор и добавил, словно ребенок, оправдываясь перед матерью: - Я его не бил.  
\- Береги его, - произнесла Фригг, поглаживая Локи по волосам.  
\- Да куда уж больше-то?.. – буркнул Тор.  
\- Как же я так не доглядела за тобой? – то ли Локи, то ли саму себя спрашивала Фригг, сидя рядом с сыном. – Как же я допустила этот кошмар? Какая же я мать после этого?..  
\- Мам, перестань, - тихо попросил Тор.  
Локи хотел сказать ей то же самое. Даже не видя, он чувствовал, что мать плачет – тихо, без всхлипов. Мысленно он смотрел на ее доброе и умное лицо, видел ее слезы, и это оказалось хуже всего, что он испытал до этого момента. Даже разочарование отца ударило не так больно, как материнская любовь и ее всепрощение. Злость, пришедшая на смену растерянности и жалости, закипала в Локи против его воли. Она рвалась наружу в жажде снести все вокруг себя, разрушить, повергнуть в прах, а после - чтобы сердце вдруг опустело, став легким и неощутимым. Но вместо этого Локи делал вид, что спит, и благодарил свою способность к обману за то, что ни мать, ни брат до сих пор этого не заметили.  
\- Нашел, - сказал Тор, поднимаясь от рюкзаков. – Она?  
\- Она, - ответила Фригг, последний раз проведя по волосам Локи.  
\- Мам, не плачь, - попросил Тор. – Все будет хорошо.  
\- Да, - слишком поспешно согласилась Фригг. – Все будет хорошо. Давай ее сюда.  
\- А я уж было хотел ее выкинуть – думал, какая-то хрень случайно в вещи попала.  
\- Я не стала рисковать жизнью Бальдра и рассказывать ему, что он везет. Мальчик и так подставился под удар. Надеялась, вы сами все поймете.  
«Да как же, поймет он», - зло и горько усмехнулся Локи.  
Очень хотелось обернуться и посмотреть, что же мать с братом делают. Фригг что-то рассматривала, а Тор стоял рядом и ждал. Наконец в руках богини щелкнуло, и Локи даже в ограничивающих кандалах почувствовал сильнейший поток магии.  
\- Да ты ж, еб твою, семикрылый!.. – от удивления выругался Тор, но тут же спохватился: - Извини, мам.  
Родная для Локи магия постепенно разливалась вокруг. Она обволакивала и убаюкивала, дарила чувство покоя и защищенности, обещала силу и уверенность. Казалось, сейчас и кандалы не смогут помешать Локи воспользоваться тем, чем он промышлял до сих пор – только обернись, протяни руку к чему-то неведомому, но невероятно желанному. Наверное, так же, подумал Локи, как он магию, Тор любит свой молот.  
\- Пойдем, - произнесла Фригг. – Я покажу, как им пользоваться.  
Когда шаги стихли, Локи позволил себе открыть глаза. Остатки магии, шлейфом тянувшейся от неизвестного предмета, унесенного Фригг, еще ощущались вокруг. Локи прислушался к ним, силясь понять, что же за предмет мать отдала Тору, но не преуспел - то ли кандалы мешали, то ли вещь сама по себе была древней всего, о чем читал и что изучал Локи.  
На одном из рюкзаков лежал расстегнутый намордник. Недолго думая, Локи взял его и приложил к лицу. Закрыть его, как и открыть, сам он не мог. Зато сделать вид – вполне.  
Когда мать с братом вернулись обратно, ему уже удалось взять себя в руки и морально подготовиться к этой встрече. Мать охнула и почти подбежала к сыну, упала ему в ноги, обняла за колени. Локи сидел на камне, сложив перед собой закованные в цепи руки и опустив взгляд. На мать он не смотрел. Сперва вознамерившийся снять в него намордник Тор остановился, заметив настроение брата.  
Фригг изредка поднимала голову с колен Локи и влажными от слез губами целовала его руки. Она ничего не говорила, только беззвучно плакала. Проявивший благоразумие Тор сперва отвернулся, а затем и вообще куда-то ушел. А Локи сидел и терпеливо ждал, когда закончится эта мука. Его раздирало между желанием крикнуть матери: «Смотри, что ты натворила!» и все той же жаждой упасть перед Фригг на колени и разрыдаться за свою же собственную глупость и малодушие. Что именно натворила мать, Локи объяснить не мог даже самому себе. Но обида на Фригг крепко укоренилась в его сердце, и даже сейчас, когда душу рвало на части, она никуда не делась. Она могла бы, думал Локи, могла бы… Могла бы что? Рассказать, кто он? Предупредить о намерениях Одина? Вовремя заметить, какое панибратское и пренебрежительное отношение к Локи во дворце даже у рядовых слуг? А что бы она сделала? Локи вспомнил, как Всеотец расправлялся с врагами и теми, кто осмеливался его ослушаться, и понял: даже если Фригг и знала обо всем, что с ним происходило, она бы ничем не смогла бы ему помочь. Даже простое сочувствие усугубило бы ситуацию – Один мог решить, что жена больше благоволит приемному ребенку, чем родному сыну, а к чему бы это привело, Локи думать не хотелось. Но даже когда вернулся Тор, Локи не поднял на мать взгляда – так и сидел, опустив голову и рассматривая застежку на плаще, с которой кусками слезла краска.  
\- Мам, тебе пора, - нерешительно произнес Тор, касаясь плеча Фригг.  
Женщина отняла лицо от колен Локи и, не став пытаться поймать его взгляд, протянула руку и погладила сына по щеке.  
\- Всеми богами и святыми заклинаю тебя, сын мой, - голос ее дрожал. – Прошу… - она не могла договорить.  
\- Мам?.. – Тор переминался с ноги на ногу у нее за спиной.  
\- Локи, - позвала Фригг.  
На облезлой застежке было четыре места, где еще держалась краска. Краска была матовой, черной. Видимо, плащ был очень старый и прежний хозяин часто им пользовался, потому что Локи чудилось, что даже сейчас он может чувствовать ту ауру, которая исходила от этой одежды – ощущение чужого, присутствие человека. Этот некто был очень нерешительный и то застегивал плащ, то расстегивал, то опять ему мнилось, что на улице холодно… Не будь на нем кандалов, Локи мог бы даже воспроизвести образ прежнего обладателя плаща. Но сейчас магия так некстати была недоступна. А ведь в былые времена…  
\- Мам, время, - напомнил Тор.  
\- Локи, - голос Фригг окреп.  
Мать приняла решение. Она взяла руки сына в свои и, еще раз поцеловав их, попросила:  
\- Локи, что бы ни случилось, ради меня, ради моей любви к тебе, прошу, во всем слушайся Тора. Помогай брату... - Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но вздрогнула, поняв, как это может прозвучать.  
Но все же решилась.  
\- Это ваш единственный шанс выжить, - произнесла Фригг.  
  
\- Мам, я за тебя волнуюсь, - обнимая ее на прощание, пробубнил Тор.  
\- Пустое, - поцеловала его в щеку Фригг. – Неужели ты думаешь, что только воины в Асгарде способны постоять за себя?  
\- Мам… - смутился Тор.  
\- Не забывай, - Фригг сделалась серьезной, – я одна из верховных богинь Асгарда. Я жена Одина, - и тут она улыбнулась. – Как думаешь, долго бы я протянула в статусе любимой жены, если бы не умела держать удар?  
Тор еще раз обнял ее, прижал к себе, и какое-то время казалось, что он не собирается ее отпускать. Так они стояли: громадный воин и хрупкая женщина, соединенные в прощальных объятиях.  
\- Помни о том, что я тебе сказала, - произнесла Фригг, когда сын все-таки отпустил ее. – Не сомневайся – она поможет.  
Ушла она очень быстро: скользнула в сторону и, укрывшись магией, исчезла вдали еле различимым туманом.  
Ни до, ни после ее ухода Локи так и не смог понять, что же такое она передала Тору. Никакого чужеродного предмета в поле видимости не было, а исходившая от него аура так больше и не проявлялась.


	5. Chapter 5

Бальдр ошибся. Путь, на который он отвел три дня, на деле занял гораздо больше времени. Более двух дней братья шли по пустынной местности, изредка пересекаемой растянувшимися в длину горными возвышенностями, на которых рос редкий, пригодный для костра кустарник. И конца и края этому видно не было. Локи больше не спрашивал, куда его ведут – понял, что бесполезно. Тор же оставил всякие попытки завязать с братом беседу, поэтому переход вышел молчаливым, но не напряженным: стоило признать, что именно в таком формате их общение складывалось наилучшим образом. От привала до привала, помня о каменной равнине, оба экономили силы, поэтому без разговоров помогали друг другу, когда того требовала ситуация. Локи, у которого перед глазами все еще стоял образ заплаканной матери, принял решение не предпринимать никаких попыток к побегу и дождаться того момента, когда дело с его арестом более-менее прояснится. Оно не шло вразрез с его гордостью и позволяло хотя бы на какое-то время выполнить просьбу Фригг. Когда они с Тором останавливались на отдых, а чаще всего это случалось тогда, когда на землю опускалась ночь, он безропотно выполнял все приказания старшего брата: разводил костер, раскладывал спальники, иногда даже помогал готовить еду, что выходило у него еще хуже, чем у самого Тора.  
На одной из стоянок изучавший карту Тор сообщил: лежащий впереди перевал – последний.  
\- Если верить карте, мы почти пришли.  
Но ожидаемого Локи здания тюрьмы за перевалом не оказалось. Вместо него на небольшой равнине стояла деревушка. Таких в прилегающих к столице землях давно уже не было – их снесли еще в те времена, когда молодой Один только принял бразды правления Асгардом и все подвластные ему земли постепенно начали обновляться, демонстрируя тем самым величие и щедрость нового правителя. Жители маленьких одноэтажных поселков были расселены в новые, уходящие к небесам высотки. В те времена – Локи читал это в архивных документах – Один много говорил о модернизации вверенного ему мира и о благополучии его граждан. Что думали о его политике простые асгардцы, никто не потрудился записать для истории. А может, побоялись.  
\- Я такие только в книжках видел, - вглядываясь с горной вершины в расстилающийся перед ним пейзаж, сообщил Тор.  
\- Ты читал книги по истории? – не особо заинтересованно спросил Локи.  
\- Картинки смотрел, - ответил брат, и Локи не смог определить, пошутил Тор или же честно признался.  
Чем ближе к деревне, тем зеленее становилась местность. Кустарник, благодаря которому все эти дни имелась возможность развести костер, теперь попадался реже, зато вместо него начали появляться низкорослые, одетые в листву деревья. Земля, ранее покрытая только мхом, в здешних местах обильно поросла травой. Воздух заметно потеплел.  
\- Какое сейчас время года? – спросил Локи, приседая на корточки и щупая сочную, словно специально одной длины выращенную траву.  
\- Весна.  
\- Рановата такая зелень для весны.  
\- Здесь все по-другому. - Тор поставил на землю рюкзак. – Локи?..  
\- М?  
\- Надо будет сделать одну вещь…  
До поселения оставалось не больше мили. Тор перебрал содержимое обоих рюкзаков, изъял все, что содержало символику королевского рода – привезенные Бальдром кружки, ложки, одеяло, в углу которого был вышит герб конунгов Асгарда. Их он завернул в бумагу из-под еды и уложил под кустом, прикрыв травой и ветками так, чтобы выглядело естественно. Лишь нож Тор не решился выкинуть. Вместо того чтобы его тоже спрятать, он принялся вторым ножом, тем, что был меньше и использовался при готовке, счищать выжженный на рукоятке знак. Когда все было готово и следов того, кто именно идет в деревню, практически не осталось, Тор обратился к сидящему рядом брату.  
\- Сейчас я сниму кандалы, - сказал он.  
\- Да неужели! – сделал вид, что очень удивлен, Локи.  
На самом деле манипуляции с вещами произвели на него крайне неприятное впечатление. Чего можно ожидать от поселения, если перед тем, как туда попасть, необходимо уничтожить следы своей принадлежности к королевскому роду?  
\- Мне надо, чтобы Мьельнир и… - Тор запнулся. – И еще одна вещь всегда находились при мне.  
\- Боюсь тебя огорчить, мой любезный брат, но твои молот и достоинство и так всегда при тебе. В отличие от ума, - съязвил Локи.  
\- Если ты в состоянии добавить мне ума, - наклонился к его лицу Тор, – я не возражаю. Возможно, тогда я даже прекращу сомневаться в его отсутствии у тебя.  
\- Невероятно! – рассмеялся Локи. – В жизни не думал, что ты способен на такую длинную и связную речь!  
Вместо ответа Тор схватил брата за запястья и надавил. Кандалы щелкнули, и Локи почувствовал, что свободен.  
\- Если думаешь, что сможешь воспользоваться запрещенной магией, то знай - в этих землях я буду не единственный, кто решит отпиздить тебя за это, - предупредил Тор, наматывая снятую с брата цепь через локоть на руку.  
\- А также, - продолжил Локи, потирая запястья, – если этот кто-то узнает, кто мы такие.  
\- Да, - кивнул Тор.  
Локи посмотрел назад, на ту вершину, с которой они всего час назад спустились. Обратный путь был далек и опасен. Нужной дороги Локи не знал, и даже находящаяся у Тора карта вряд ли помогла бы избежать какой-нибудь западни.  
\- Даже не вздумай, - предупредил старший брат, косясь на то, как Локи медленно вращает между ладоней маленький зеленый шар.  
\- Это тренировочный, - улыбнулся Локи.  
Магия постепенно возвращалась к нему. Внутри, в его венах, в крови она начинала течь все быстрее и быстрее, тем самым помогая прийти в себя, вернуть прежде утраченное привычное восприятие мира.  
\- Не боишься? – поинтересовался Локи.  
\- Я же сказал: устроим драку - и мы оба покойники.  
\- А не врешь? – широко улыбнулся брату Локи, и шар в его руках увеличился вдвое.  
\- В отличие от тебя, я этого не умею.  
\- Ах, да, точно, - притворно спохватился Локи.  
\- Так, - Тор присел рядом с братом. – Смотри. Надо, чтобы жители не обнаружили ни в нас самих, ни в наших вещах ничего магического.  
\- Тогда тебе придется оставить меня целиком здесь, - тихо засмеялся Локи.  
\- Не выйдет, - помотал головой Тор. – Я дал тебе возможность колдовать. Сделай так, как я тебя прошу.  
\- Что б ты без меня делал?.. – закатил глаза Локи. – Давай сюда свой молот.  
\- И…  
\- Что? С достоинством расставаться не желаешь? – ободренный возвращавшимися к нему силами, забавлялся Локи. – Не бойся, я буду нежен.  
Тор вытащил из-за пазухи прутик.  
\- Это твой талисман? – Локи протянул руку, но брат не сразу решился отдать ему ветку.  
\- Будь очень осторожен, - попросил Тор. – Это залог наших жизней.  
\- Ну, раз ты доверял мне зажигать единственной спичкой костер, думаю, стоит попробовать доверить и это.  
\- Я тебе не доверяю, - буркнул Тор. – У меня выхода нет.  
\- У меня, как ты мог бы уже понять, тоже.  
Молот и прутик повисли в воздухе, а затем, окутавшись дымкой, стали прозрачными. Локи сделал жест рукой, будто раскручивая меж ладоней шар, и оба предмета исчезли.  
\- Где они?! – взволнованно спросил Тор.  
\- Оглянись, - кивнул Локи. – Да не весь сразу! – раздраженно пояснил он, когда брат начал вертеться вокруг себя. – Голову поверни.  
Еле различимые Мьельнир и ветка висели у Тора за плечами, словно привязанные невидимыми нитками.  
\- И?.. – Тор неуверенно смотрел себе за спину.  
\- Никто, кроме нас с тобой, их не увидит.  
\- Зачем они висят за мной?  
\- Как получилось, - пожал плечами Локи. – По факту они находятся в пространстве рядом с тобой. Только не в том, в котором размещены наши физические тела, а в параллельном, между тем, что мы еще способны увидеть, и тем, что может воспроизвести наше воображение. Этот фокус описывался у… Ааа, черт, кому я рассказываю!  
\- Будем считать, что я понял, - пробурчал себе под нос Тор, все еще косясь себе за спину. – Но если ты меня обманул!.. – он резко подошел к брату и схватил его за плечи. – Имей в виду, это не Мидгард и не читаури. Здесь нас просто размажут, как мух. Здесь тебя никто не будет слушать. И мы слишком далеко зашли, чтобы ты смог выбраться отсюда сам. Понял?!  
\- Понял, - кивнул Локи, потрясаемый братом.  
\- Отлично. Идем. По дороге расскажу нашу с тобой легенду.  
\- Да кто бы мог подумать! – непонятно чему удивился Локи, поднимая следом за братом с земли рюкзак.  
  
Дома были сложены из огромных необработанных бревен и частично уходили под землю, имитируя построение землянок. Окна в них - маленькие и без стекол. Единственную улицу, вдоль которой разместились жилища, венчал похожий на перевернутый громадный корабль дом. Ни флагов, ни каких-либо гербов или же указателей нигде не было, лишь над дверями начертаны неведомые обоим братьям символы. Перед тем, как войти в деревню, Тор без всяких объяснений попросил Локи снять обувь и дальше следовать босиком. Сам он поступил точно так же. Земля, по которой они сейчас шли, оказалась не в пример той, что была еще один день назад, теплой и мягкой.  
Поселение не имело вокруг себя ограждений: ни защитной стены, ни рва, ни даже забора. Сторожевой башни - и той не было. Локи шел по улице, словно завороженный, рассматривая все вокруг. Прежде он никогда ничего подобного не видел. Символы, которыми были украшены крыши домов, несмотря на то что он знал несколько древних языков, оказались ему незнакомы. Книги, описывающие историю Асгарда чуть ли не с сотворения мира, утверждали, что подобные поселения существовали за много тысяч лет до того, как к власти пришел род Одина. И что исчезли они именно тогда, когда Всеотец решил поменять структуру вверенного ему во владение мира. Почему – Локи не знал. В учебниках и древних фолиантах об этом ничего не говорилось.  
Играющие на улице дети с любопытством и без страха смотрели на пришедших чужаков. Женщины развешивали во дворах белье, шутили, перекликаясь друг с дружкой. Один из мужчин оседлал крышу дома и усердно постукивал молотком, даже не обратив на прошедших мимо него путников внимания.  
\- Что это за место? – склоняясь к брату, шепотом спросил Локи.  
\- Лучше молчи, - попросил Тор. – И делай так, как мы с тобой условились.  
\- И вот они-то размажут нас, как мух? – с издевкой чуть тише продолжил допрос Локи.  
\- Хочется проверить? - зло процедил Тор. – Вперед!  
Возле «корабля» их встретил широкоплечий рыжеволосый бородач, ничуть не моложе самого Одина. Он приветливо склонил перед пришедшими голову и приложил два пальца к сердцу. Тор сделал то же самое. Локи просто поклонился, отметив про себя, что, несмотря на полное отсутствие магии, стоящий перед ним человек обладает нечеловеческой силой, такой, с которой будет не совладать даже Тору. Любопытство стало заполнять жадную до знаний душу Локи, и в иных обстоятельствах он многое отдал бы, чтобы понять, откуда подобная сила у этого человека и что ее питает.  
Вегард оказался главой деревни. Он пригласил братьев быть гостями в его доме, что стоял здесь же, неподалеку от «корабля». Тор было начал, согласно придуманной заранее легенде, рассказывать, кто они и откуда, но Вегард остановил его.  
\- Не дело мучить уставших с дороги путников расспросами, не предложив им сперва тепло очага и чашу хорошего вина.  
Его жена, Гуда, тут же распорядилась двум взрослым дочерям накрывать на стол, а сама повела Локи в женские покои.  
\- Вот здесь, любезная госпожа, вам будет удобно, - сказала женщина, впуская Локи в просторную светлую комнату. – Если вам что-то понадобится, вы не бойтесь, обращайтесь ко мне.  
Когда дверь закрылась, Локи внимательно осмотрел помещение. Ничего магического – ни в стенах, ни в мебели. Наученный долгими годами жизни во дворце Асгарда, где слежка и клевета придворных являлись самым обычным делом, он поискал тайные ходы или же дыры, через которые можно было наблюдать за обитателем комнаты, но ничего не нашел. На полке над столом лежало несколько свитков. Локи раскрыл их и понял, что не может прочесть ни строчки. Неведомые ему символы оказались начертанными не только в рукописях, но и вырезанными на столбах, на которых держалась кровать, на оконных рамах, в которых так же, как и во всех остальных домах, не было стекла, на двери. Даже на столе - и тут кто-то выцарапал ножом символ. Локи казалось, что некоторые из них он все-таки знает. Откуда – неясно. Возможно, это один из тех языков, которые попадались ему в совсем уж древних книгах, когда он часами просиживал в библиотеке за изучением истории миров. Единственное, что действительно хотелось понять - кто эти люди, сумевшие сохранить ушедшие в небытие культуру и древний язык, и почему они это сделали. И почему Всеотец никогда не упоминал о них.  
За обедом Тор рассказывал хозяевам историю, как они с женой, уйдя несколько лет назад из основных земель Асгарда, пустились в путь в поисках лучшей доли. Еще никогда Локи не слышал, чтобы брат так красноречиво и самозабвенно врал и при этом, как это обычно бывало, когда Тор говорил неправду, не краснел.  
\- Что вы нигде не осядете? – спросила Гуда. – Нельзя же всю жизнь так маяться по миру.  
\- Это верно, - поддержал ее муж. – Дом должен быть. Дом и родная земля.  
Локи отметил про себя, что женщины в этом доме не только сидят с мужчинами за столом на равных, но еще и верховодят. Чтобы ни сказала жена, Вегард поддерживал ее и во всем с ней соглашался. Даже на своих дочерей, которые изредка вступали в разговор, перебивая рассказчика, он прикрикивал скорее для видимости перед гостями, нежели для того, чтобы призвать девушек к порядку. В доме Одина такого не могла себе позволить даже Фригг.  
\- Остались бы вот хоть у нас, - продолжила Гуда. – У нас хорошо. Зимы почти не бывает, тепло. Земли много – на всех хватит. Дом построить мужчины помогут.  
\- А что ж не помочь-то? – прогудел Вегард.  
У них самих было четверо детей – два старших сына, которые, родись они богами, были бы ровесниками Локи, и две дочери одна другой краше. Локи признался себе, что никогда прежде не видел столь красивых женщин. Тор, видимо, тоже не смог этого не заметить, поэтому когда старшая из дочерей, Уна, обходя стол и разливая по чашам вино, приблизилась к нему, Тор всеми силами старался на нее не смотреть, дабы не выдать себя.  
\- Трудно быть женатым человеком? – наклонившись к самому уху брата, тихо хихикнул Локи.  
\- Жена у вас красавица, - обратилась к Тору Гуда, без зависти и любопытства рассматривая Локи.  
\- А то, - довольно улыбнулся Тор.  
\- А вы давно вместе? – задала вопрос младшая дочь, Рёсква.  
\- Цыц, дуреха! – прикрикнул на нее отец.  
Девчонка покраснела, но любопытного взгляда, которым она всю трапезу одаривала братьев, не отвела.  
\- Мала еще, - серьезно выдал Вегард. – Недавно только четырнадцать стукнуло, а все туда же – замуж ее выдавай!  
\- Мы всю жизнь вместе, - наклоняясь вперед, поближе к сидящей напротив девочке, тихо сообщил Локи.  
\- Прям всю-всю? – восхищенно переспросила Рёсква.  
\- Да, - кивнул Локи, а затем взял брата под руку и склонил голову ему на плечо.  
Тор было хотел отшатнуться, но Локи крепко, совсем не по-женски вцепился в его локоть и, подняв на брата полный покорности взгляд, тихо произнес:  
\- Ты же мой любимый муж.  
Тор опомнился и склонился к Локи, целуя того в висок.  
\- Жена у меня умница.  
Локи довольно улыбнулся всем сидящим за столом.  
\- Предлагаю выпить за столь красивую и умную женщину! – возвестил Вегард и поднял свою чашу.  
\- За Торгерд! – поддержала его жена.  
После обеда Локи решил осмотреться тщательнее – вдруг удастся понять, где он находится, и найти лазейку отсюда. Удерживать его от прогулки Тор не стал – предупредил только, что, случись чего в этих землях, и защитить его он будет не в состоянии.  
Деревушка была небольшая, и за несколько минут, не считая полей и огородов, а так же видневшегося вдали леса, который, вероятнее всего, также принадлежал этим людям, ее можно было обойти всю. Локи неспеша прогуливался между дворами, учтиво здороваясь с женщинами и принимая поклоны от мужчин. Его нынешний облик привлекал к нему восхищенные взгляды. Несмотря на то что вернувшейся перед входом в селение магии не хватило полностью изменить его внешний вид, и Локи даже сейчас, в женском обличии, походил на себя прежнего, словно сестра на брата-близнеца, взгляды, которыми его одаривали обращавшие на него внимание люди, говорили лишь о том, что в этих землях младший сын Одина считался неимоверно красивым. К тому времени, когда Локи вышел на окраину деревни, в его голове уже полностью сложился маловыполнимый, но вполне себе приемлемый план, как, используя свою внешность, можно было бы выбраться отсюда без особого вреда.  
В столице к его внешности относились совсем иначе. Главный город Асгарда возвел в культ маскулинность. Эталоны красоты признавали достойными лишь тех мужчин, которые могли похвастаться значительным рельефом мышц, шириною плеч и недюжинной физической силой. Совершенно не подходивший под эти каноны Локи считался в родном доме чем-то вроде неудавшегося эксперимента. Особенно проявлялось это отношение при обсуждении красоты и силы старшего брата. С самого детства Тор был для Локи живым укором, что он родился не таким, как все, что в любой ситуации, будь то схватка на поле боя или же спор из-за женщины, предпочтение будет отдано по всем эталонам красивому и могучему Тору.  
На окраине оказался небольшой, уходящий воронкой вглубь земли песчаный карьер, на дне которого играли трое ребятишек лет десяти. Локи остановился у самого спуска вниз, наблюдая за ними. Два мальчика и девочка, не замечая пришедшего, что-то увлечено строили, сбившись в кучку. Локи стало интересно, чем же так заняты эти дети, и он подошел поближе. Только сейчас, когда босые ступни коснулись теплого и мягкого песка, он вспомнил, что до сих пор ходит необутым – так же, как и люди в деревне. Трое ребятишек тоже были босые. Навязчивая мысль билась в мозгу Локи. В памяти всплывали то перевернутый вверх дном корабль, то вырезанный на столе в девичьей комнате символ, то просьба брата разуться. Он знал, что все это можно было как-то связать между собой, но окончательный ответ никак не складывался. И тут Локи увидел, чем именно заняты дети. Чудовищное осознание страхом и волнением постепенно стало закрадываться в его душу. Дети не играли, как он подумал первоначально. Ничего подобного, чем обычно занимается ребятня, добравшаяся до песка, и в помине не было. Один из мальчиков чуть подвинулся, давая возможность рассмотреть, над чем они все трое так усердно работали, и Локи с ужасом увидел, как между детьми булькает и меняет свою форму песок напополам с землей, постепенно принимая формы маленького женского тела. Локи попятился назад, запнулся о выступающий корень дерева и упал, но, моментально придя в себя, вскочил с земли и, подобрав юбки, кинулся прочь.


	6. Chapter 6

Локи вбежал во двор в тот момент, когда стоящий под крышей кузницы Вегард, склонившись над расстеленной на наковальне картой, что-то объяснял Тору. Неподалеку от них, рядом с соседней хозяйственной постройкой, стянув рубаху, омывался в корыте отсутствовавший за обедом юноша. Внешность его была необычайно схожа с материнской – мягкой, женственной. Даже крупные русые кудри - и те были подобны тем, что носила Гуда. Юноша заметил приближающуюся гостью и поклонился. Локи коротко кивнул в ответ и поспешил в кузницу.  
\- Надо поговорить, - с порога заявил он брату.  
Вегард удивленно и вопросительно посмотрел сперва на Локи, затем на Тора. Молчание моментально стало физически ощутимым. Локи тронул брата за руку, больше для того, чтобы тот обратил внимание на его почти что приказ, чем для того, чтобы разрядить обстановку. Вегард все еще ждал какой-либо реакции от гостя, а Тор, казалось, потерял дар речи.  
\- Думаю, вам следует исполнить просьбу жены, - наконец произнес хозяин кузницы, поняв, что никто из его гостей не собирается первым прояснять ситуацию.  
\- Извините, - буркнул Тор и, подхватив брата под руку, направился к выходу.  
Вегард проводил их долгим изучающим взглядом.  
\- Кто это? – спросил подошедший сын.  
\- Паломники, - отозвался отец. – Идут в святые земли.  
\- Вдвоем? – удивился юноша.  
Отец кивнул.  
\- Это же самоубийство!  
\- Смотря для кого, - думая о чем-то своем, не согласился с сыном Вегард.  
\- Да никто не выживет в тех краях! Если он не верховный бог!  
Вегард не сводил взгляда с хлопнувшей двери, за которой скрылись братья.  
  
\- Что ты творишь?! – Тор, держа Локи за грудки, с силой и чувством приложил брата спиной о стену – так, что с потолка посыпался мелкий мусор.  
\- А что я творю? – зашипел на него Локи, болтая ногами в воздухе и безуспешно пытаясь нащупать пол. – Мы все равно покойники!  
Тор отшвырнул его в сторону. Локи пролетел через всю комнату и упал в противоположный угол. Старший брат тут же подошел к окну, выглянул, не подслушивает ли кто – о нравах, царящих при дворе конунга, знал не один Локи.  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне? – Локи, потирая ушибленную руку, поднялся с пола. – Почему не предупредил?  
\- А ты сам дурак, что ли? – стараясь не сорваться на крик, обратился к нему Тор. – Где твои хваленые мозги?!  
\- Мои хваленые мозги никогда не привели бы нас сюда!  
Тор парой шагов преодолел отделявшее его от брата расстояние.  
\- Кто устроил бойню в Йотунхейме? А? – толкнул он Локи кулаком в грудь. – Кто устроил бойню в Мидгарде? Кто разрушил Радужный мост?!  
\- Ты! – моментально отозвался Локи.  
\- Потому что ты, - тыча брату в грудь пальцем, зло заговорил Тор, - не оставил мне выбора.  
За дверью послышались шаги. Братья, не сговариваясь, оба повернулись на звук и замерли.  
\- Они поймут, кто мы, - прошептал Локи. – Если уже не поняли.  
\- Не поймут, - Тор, аккуратно ступая, подошел к двери и прислушался, затем выглянул в коридор и осмотрелся.  
\- Как я сразу не догадался? - схватился за голову Локи, оседая по стенке на пол. – Отсутствие всего современного, босые ноги… Да у них даже пола нет! Они и в домах ходят по земле! – и он коснулся ладонью утоптанной до состояния камня земли.  
\- Не стенай, - попросил Тор, прикрывая дверь и запирая ее на засов.  
\- Я видел детей, - сказал Локи.  
\- И что?  
\- Что?! Они молились! Не хочешь узнать как?  
Тор потупил взор.  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, кто они? – без всякой надежды в голосе обратился к нему Локи.  
\- Да.  
\- Ни черта ты не понимаешь, - вздохнул Локи, снова хватаясь за голову и утыкаясь лбом себе в колени. – Кто надоумил тебя тащить меня сюда? Да даже Один не решился бы сунуться к этим людям!  
\- Я не Один, - серьезно ответил Тор.  
\- Но очень стремишься им быть, - подняв голову с колен, зло отозвался Локи.  
\- Если бы я хотел им быть, ты бы уже лежал выпотрошенный на жертвенном камне перед воротами города.  
\- Здесь моя участь будет не лучше, - горько рассмеялся Локи, поднимаясь. – Знаешь ли ты, что делают с йотунхеймцами те, кто поклоняются и служат Ёрд? Знаешь? А я не одну книгу прочел об этом. Теперь я понимаю, к чему были все эти приготовления – спрятать вещи, снять обувь… - Голос его сделался громче. - Здоровый, глупый, безмозглый брат! Ты придумал мне смерть гораздо более извращенную, нежели твой благочестивый папаша!  
Тор быстро подошел к нему и зажал рот рукой.  
\- Не говори того, чего не знаешь.  
Локи оттолкнул его руку и, кусая губы, заметался по комнате, как безумный.  
\- Ёрд! Верховная богиня всех проклятых! – он тяжело дышал. – Та, что вместе с твоим папашей загнала Йотунхейм во мрак! Самая жестокая из всех существующих…  
\- Ты ничего не знаешь, - тихо перебил Тор, но брат его не услышал.  
\- Земля… Земля дает им силу. Им даже магии не понадобится, чтобы расправиться с нами! Они ее и не приемлют. Как мух, говоришь? – и Локи истерично рассмеялся. – Да нас любой ребенок в этой деревушке на куски разорвет, стоит им только пронюхать, кто я и чей ты отпрыск!  
\- Нет, все не так, - пытался вмешаться в этот монолог Тор, но Локи словно разум потерял.  
Он метался из угла в угол, хватался за голову, выглядывал в окно, подходил к двери, слушал, нет ли за ней кого, и снова начинал мерить комнату шагами.  
\- Она терпеть не может Одина. Каждый младенец об этом знает. Каждый, кроме тебя! – он ударил брата кулаком в плечо.  
\- Неправда…  
\- Осел! – закричал Локи. – Ты хотя бы одну книгу прочел в своей жизни?! Ты потрудился узнать легенды своего народа? Даже я их знаю, несмотря на то что во мне нет ни капли вашей крови!  
\- Она сражалась вместе с отцом.  
\- А ты сражался вместе со мной, - остановился и зло посмотрел на брата Локи. – Но что-то я не наблюдаю между нами великой дружбы. Знаешь ли ты, - он подошел к Тору вплотную, – какова религия этих людей? Если еще за милю до деревни вещички прятать начал, значит, знаешь. Значит, должен знать, что это за богиня. Не существует на свете ни одной такой другой, которая была бы более жестока и беспощадна ко всему живому, кроме тех, кто ей поклоняется!..  
\- Локи, не говори так.  
\- Всеотец любит россказни, что описывают Ёрд как миф, как нечто такое, чем пугают детей в детстве. Ты не мог не слышать, как он о ней отзывался. Но ты сам видишь, что то, что в наших книгах преподносится как жуткая легенда, пережиток прошлого, на самом деле правда! Ты привел нас в логово этой ублюдочной твари…  
\- Не смей так говорить…  
\- Безумная, ошалевшая баба, потерявшая голову – вот кто такая Ёрд!  
\- Хватит! – шепотом рявкнул Тор.  
\- А что, по-твоему, я должен радоваться, что сдохну на жертвеннике этой изгнанной всем миром суки?!  
\- Она моя мать! – заорал Тор, хватая Локи за шею и впечатывая его в стену таким ударом, от которого сотряслось все вокруг.  
\- Она моя мать, - уже прошептал он у самого лица Локи. – И я своими руками принесу тебя в жертву, если ты скажешь о ней еще одно мерзкое слово.  
Тор отпустил брата, который безвольно упал у его ног, подошел к кровати и тяжело на нее опустился.  
Пыль, поднятая от удара, стала опадать. Ее частички, видневшиеся в луче света, проникавшем в комнату через окно, медленно опускались вниз. После перебранки в помещении стало необычно тихо и спокойно. Тор тяжело дышал, спрятав лицо в ладонях.  
\- Мы больше не станем об этом разговаривать, - через какое-то время произнес он. – Никогда.  
Затем Тор встал и молча вышел из комнаты. Когда Локи убедился, что он один и брат не собирается возвращаться, он с трудом поднялся на ноги, пошатываясь, добрел до кровати и без сил рухнул на нее.  
  
В палисаднике росли странные растения. Тор никогда ничего подобного не видел даже на картинках. На чем-то среднем между кустом и деревом цвели огромные фиолетового цвета продолговатые цветы. Пахли они непривычно сладко. Даже среди запахов, какими умащали себя асгардские красавицы, не было более приторного. Их яркий аромат ощущался даже в доме, особенно если Гуда при этом не готовила. Ничего более неприятного для себя Тор в жизни не нюхал. Но сейчас ему было плевать на все, что его окружало.  
\- Дождь, наверное, будет, - подсев к Тору на лавочку, сообщил Вегард. – Мне показалось, будто громыхнуло в небе.  
\- Не будет, - уверено качнул головой Тор.  
Какое-то время они сидели молча. Вегард насвистывал веселую мелодию. Тор, вперив взор в землю, рисовал подобранным прутиком какие-то символы.  
\- Что это? – спросил Вегард.  
\- Песня, - буркнул Тор и пояснил: - Нам ее мать в детстве пела.  
\- Кому нам?  
\- Нам с братом, - ничуть не смутившись, ответил Тор.  
\- У тебя есть брат?  
\- Да. Младший, сводный. Мы с ним… мы с ним вообще-то не братья, - Тор поднял взгляд к небу. – Просто нас вырастили одни и те же люди.  
\- Вам повезло, - не поясняя, в чем именно братьям повезло, сказал Вегард.  
\- Да, - вздохнул Тор.  
По его взгляду, ставшему неузнаваемым даже для Локи, сейчас невозможно было прочесть что-либо. Зря Вегард вглядывался в Тора, пытаясь понять, о чем тот думает и почему он в таком состоянии после разговора с женой. Хозяин дома слышал - супруги ссорились, и единственным, что он смог разобрать, была фраза про мать. Очень хотелось выяснить, в чем же дело и не надо ли чем помочь, но вид Тора останавливал от подобных поползновений. Было в госте нечто такое, от чего у Вегарда начиналась смутная паника в душе. Словно сам Один, бог войн, по преданиям его народа, пожаловал к ним. Невольно хотелось взяться за оружие – за то самое оружие, от которого их предки отказались множество веков назад. От гостя веяло неведомой доселе угрозой – войной, смертью, разрушениями и тем хаосом, о котором Вегарду успел рассказать его ныне уже покойный дед.  
Но пришедший в дом Вегарда вел себя согласно законам гостеприимства, и его, а так же его жену, не в чем было упрекнуть.  
\- Знаете, - неожиданно заговорил Тор. – Мы давно вместе. Кажется, что мы были вместе всегда. Я не представляю как это – быть одному, без.  
\- Понимаю, - кивнул Вегард.  
\- И ведь смотришь – ну сволочь сволочью. И ничего не исправить. Ничего! – Тор стукнул себя кулаком по колену. – И ты это прекрасно знаешь, а все равно… - он неясно хмыкнул и вновь погрузился в свои думы.  
Несколько минут Вегард не решался заговорить, а потом, видя, что гость постепенно успокаивается, все же решился.  
\- Мы с женой, - осторожно начал он, - тоже не сразу общий язык нашли. Она... - он подумал, подбирая слова, – очень властная. Чересчур, я бы сказал. Нет, - спохватился он, – я, конечно, уважаю женщин, почитаю богиню, и нет в сем мире ничего величественнее и прекраснее женщин, но… Гуда по молодости была очень строптива. Считала, что ни один мужчина ее не достоин.  
Тор поднял на него взгляд.  
\- Да, - кивнул Вегард. – Вот такая вот женщина была. И сейчас есть.  
\- Но она твоя жена.  
\- Угу, - довольно согласился Вегард. – А знаешь, сколько я к этому шел? Думал, до старости за ней ухаживать стану. Или вообще помру от ее руки – вот доведу своими приставаниями до белого каления - и все, отдаст она меня под суд. А суд у нас, кроме женской правоты, ничего более не признает.  
\- Знаю.  
\- Ну, вот… Мучились мы так с ней несколько лет.  
\- А потом?  
\- А потом я просто доказал, что достоин.  
\- На поединке?  
\- Зачем? – искренне удивился Вегард.  
\- Ну, так, я такое у других народов видел, - спохватился Тор.  
Вегард окинул Тора изучающим взглядом.  
\- А ты свою жену на поединке, что ли, выиграл? – спросил он с подозрением, и в голосе его зазвучало неодобрение.  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Тор. – У нас по любви.  
\- Вот и у нас по любви, - расслабляясь, продолжил Вегард. – Я Гуде доказал, что не дурак. Что не только смогу ее защитить – с этим она и без меня неплохо справится, - но и жизнь смогу с ней прожить.  
\- Это как? – не понял Тор.  
\- А вот так, - прищурился Вегард. – Ты думаешь, что достаточно сказать «люблю тебя» и человек твой? Думаешь, что для того, чтобы тебя простили, хватит «извини»? Думаешь, что ум и красота многое могут объяснить и сделать? Ничего подобного. Надо истинно доказать, что ты любишь, что ты можешь как грешить искренне, так и просить прощения. Надо, чтобы человек увидел в тебе, а ты в нем: что бы ни случилось, единственные, на кого вы можете положиться – это друг на друга. Даже если при этом вы будете злейшими и непримиримыми врагами.  
\- Я… Я не понимаю.  
\- А это и нельзя понять, - усмехнулся Вегард. – Это происходит само собой. Главное, не врать и… - он сделал многозначительную паузу, – не упустить момент.  
\- Какой момент?  
\- Такой. Вот ты общаешься с человеком, видишь его каждый день. Думаешь - я люблю ее. А не замечаешь элементарных вещей. Самых простых и скучных. Знаешь, как я понял, что Гуда любит меня?  
\- Как? – искренне заинтересовался Тор.  
\- Она мне это сама сказала, - рассмеялся Вегард.  
\- Очень смешно, - отвернулся от него Тор.  
\- Да ты подожди обижаться, - тронул его за плечо Вегард. – Помню, стояли мы в саду. Аккурат перед моим совершеннолетием. Я тогда года три уже за ней бегал, жизни своей без нее не мыслил. И вот стоим мы в саду. Я весь такой нарядный перед церемонией, которая сделает меня равноправным среди старших мужчин. И она тоже приоделась перед праздником. Стоим мы. Я нервничаю, а она смотрит на меня и издевается, подтрунивает, смеется. Я злюсь. Думаю, вот глупая баба – да простит меня богиня! – у меня такой день, а она!.. А она не только столько лет нервы мне трепет, а еще и придирками своими собирается совершеннолетие мне испортить. Чуть было не развернулся и не ушел – так мне важен был тот день, так хотелось старшим мужчиной стать, так хотелось, чтобы мои друзья, те, кто помоложе, смотрели на меня с завистью и уважением.  
\- Ну и ушел бы, - согласился Тор. – Никуда бы она от тебя не делась. Совершеннолетие – это важно.  
\- Чепуха это все, - отмахнулся от него Вегард. – Оно и делается только лишь для того, чтобы выявить, как кто к этому относится. С задранным подолом станешь к своему мифическому трону бежать - и грош цена тебе как человеку. Как живому существу. А воспримешь спокойно - и окажешься достойным. Так оно испокон веков было.  
\- Так… Ну, это…  
\- Что? Я тогда почти ушел. Но вдруг меня как что-то по голове ударило. Я грешным делом подумал, яблоко с ветки упало - так меня шандарахнуло. И обернулся. Гляжу, она стоит, на меня смотрит как-то странно, непривычно, и непонятно, что у нее в голове в этот миг творится. И говорит: «Пойдем в Храм». «Зачем?» - спрашиваю. «Обручимся», - отвечает мне Гуда.  
\- И что?  
\- Пошли и обручились.  
\- Быть такого не может! – воскликнул Тор. – А как же совершеннолетие? А как же… Как же праздник? Ты же… Ты же мужчиной должен был стать!  
\- Я им и стал, - захохотал Вегард. – Я сделал правильный выбор. Правильный, понимаешь? – он наклонился к Тору.  
\- То есть тебе простили побег с церемонии?  
\- Никто мне ничего не прощал, - ответил Вегард. – Я стал мужчиной, потому что понял, потому что сделал то, что посчитал нужным, потому что с достоинством прошел ритуал.  
Тор непонимающе смотрел на него, чувствуя себя крайне глупо, словно ему рассказывают самые элементарные вещи, а он их не понимает. Так всегда было при их общении с Локи.  
«Локи!» - ударила в голову мысль, и Тор вскочил с лавки, как кнутом ударенный.  
\- Что такое? – насторожился Вегард.  
\- Пойду, - кивнул на дом Тор. – Попрошу у жены прощения.  
\- А, - понял Вегард и одобрительно закивал головой. – Это дело хорошее. Кстати, - обратился он к Тору, который уже зашагал к дому. – У нас завтра праздник. Я надеюсь, вы с Торгерд останетесь на него?  
\- Конечно, - на ходу согласился Тор.  
\- Вот и славно, - улыбнулся ему в спину Вегард.


	7. Chapter 7

Женщины и некоторые из мужчин – те, что еще не прошли обряд Совершеннолетия, приносили к «кораблю» меха, шкуры, небольшие ковры, посуду и много хвороста. Ковры расстилались кругом, в центре которого планировался огромных размеров костер. Возле каждого ковра ставилось по несколько чаш – за этим следили несколько девочек, видимо, доподлинно знающих, сколько человек должно прийти на праздник.  
\- Как думаешь, они убьют нас до или после праздника? – без издевки в голосе спросил у брата Локи, держа его под руку.  
Тор не ответил. Они с Локи специально пришли в центр поселения днем, чтобы посмотреть на приготовления и оценить, насколько рискованно их присутствие на обещанном мероприятии. В Асгарде многие подобного рода церемонии проходили без посторонних глаз. И за нарушение конфиденциальности наказание могло быть довольно суровым.  
\- Они не сказали тебе, что это за праздник?  
\- Праздник ночи, - ответил Тор, покосившись на брата.  
Локи не утратил женского обличия, даже временно потеряв контроль над сознанием. Придя в себя, он постарался скрыть последствия их с Тором ссоры: несмотря на жару, на нем было надето платье с высоким, плотно прилегающим к горлу воротником и с длинными рукавами. Следующим утром Тор увидел на шее брата синяки от своего захвата. Следы обнаружились и на руках, и на бедре – Локи ударился, когда брат швырнул его в стену. Пока Тор думал, стоит ли просить прощения, время было уже упущено – пришла Гуда и позвала к завтраку. Однако, даже памятуя о случившемся, Локи не только разговаривал с братом без каких-либо обид, но и согласился остаться на праздник.  
Они сидели рядом на поваленном, но так и не отпустившем корнями землю дереве. Локи, играя роль примерной жены, прижался к брату, склонив голову ему на плечо, и наблюдал за приготовлениями.  
\- Темненький праздник, - вздохнул он.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Тор, глядя, как трое здоровенных мужчин, не меньше его самого, тащат огромный чан. – У них ночь принадлежит женщинам. Как и какое-то там небесное светило.  
\- Женский день?  
\- Угу.  
\- То есть присутствовать будут одни женщины? – то ли обрадовался, то ли заволновался Локи.  
\- Сбежать не получится, Локи, - устало вздохнул Тор.  
\- Заладил, - зло бросил Локи, укладывая голову обратно брату на плечо. – Я, в отличие от тебя, не дурак, понял.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Хорошо? – снова встрепенулся Локи. – Хорошо тебе. А я все еще не готов сложить здесь голову.  
\- Не бойся, - вдруг сказал Тор, не смотря на брата. – Я буду рядом.  
Локи хотел было ответить, но передумал, невольно коснувшись рукой ноющей шеи.  
  
Ближе к ночи в центр деревни начал стягиваться народ. Люди шли парами, маленькими группами, очень редко кто-то шел в одиночку. Стариков вели подростки. Радостные и возбужденные предстоящим действием дети бегали кругами вокруг огромного, выложенного вокруг костра ложа. Около «корабля» расположились люди, играющие на неведомых для асгардцев инструментах.  
\- Инструменты вообще не узнаю. А музыка очень похожа на нашу, - шепнул Локи брату на ухо.  
\- Я такой никогда не слышал, - пожал плечами Тор.  
\- Конечно, не слышал, - вздохнул Локи. – Ты же на концерты никогда не ходил.  
\- На какие концерты?  
Локи не ответил и лишь, закатив глаза, удрученно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, серьёзно. У нас что, правда такую музыку играют? – вдруг заинтересовался Тор.  
\- Конечно, - раздраженно зашептал ему в ответ Локи. – Это тебе не три струны у папаши на приеме. И не труба в походе. В центральном музыкальном зале каждый месяц музыканты со всего… цивилизованного Асгарда дают концерты.  
\- Ну, ничего себе…  
Их усадили на почетные места – как гостей главы деревни. Никакого любопытства, которого так ожидал и так боялся Локи. Люди были заняты общением, разговорами друг с другом. Дети палками катали колеса, играли в догонялки, кидали друг в друга кусками земли, смеясь, приговаривая вслед тому, в кого метили: «Да снизойдет на тебя благодать богини!».  
\- Видишь, они тоже так играют, - наблюдая за детьми, улыбнулся Тор.  
\- Да, - согласился Локи. – Только в нас ты обычно кидал молнии.  
\- Они были слабые, - смутился Тор.  
\- Ну, еще бы! Что ж не молот-то сразу?  
\- Молот я тогда поднять не мо… - начал было оправдываться Тор, но, увидев саркастическое выражение на лице брата, остановился.  
Когда окончательно стемнело, по всему периметру деревни зажгли факелы и развели костры. Центр оказался самым освещенным. Все стихло. Даже дети послушно расселись вокруг костра и не позволяли себе шуметь.  
Ударили в барабаны. К чану, что стоял рядом с вздымающимся в небо костром, вышел Вегард. Какое-то время он молчал, затем барабаны, отыграв положенное время, стихли, и глава деревни начал свою речь. Говорил он просто и доступно даже детскому уму. Тор слушал, как завороженный, Локи - с волнением, которое все никак не мог унять. И даже чаша хорошего крепкого вина, которым обносили всех женщин, кто сидел в почетном круге, не помогла.  
Вегард рассказывал об одной из самых древних богинь - богине земли Ёрд. О том, как множество веков назад она, сама прародительница всего живого, заключив во имя мира договор с правителем Асгарда Одином, не дала йотунхеймцам развязать кровавую войну во всех девяти мирах и прийти к диктатуре, тем самым стерев с лица земли те народы и верования, которые противоречили их политике.  
\- Один же предал нашу богиню. Решив сделать ее, сильную и могучую соперницу, силе которой не мог противостоять даже он с его самыми сильными воинами, своей вечной слугой, он обманом завлек ее в свой дворец и там лишил силы. Один, словам которого поверила богиня, клялся в желании установить вечный мир на земле. Для этого он предложил себя в качестве мужа Ёрд - в знак великого перемирия между Асгардом и Йотунхеймом. Так наша богиня ушла из родных земель и вынуждена была жить в Асгарде.  
Локи резко обернулся к брату. Тор сидел, словно каменное изваяние, не проронив ни слова, никак не выдав своей реакции на произнесенные слова.  
\- У Ёрд родился сын, по силе и красоте которому не было равных во всех девяти мирах. Но Один, испугавшись этого ребенка, отобрал его у богини, а ее саму, лишенную силы, которую она отдала младенцу, изгнал из Асгарда, наложив на свое царство великое заклятие, чтобы никто из тех, кто поклоняется Ёрд, не сумел попасть в него. Сына же великой богини Один коварно и малодушно убил.  
Локи, не отрывая взгляда, с ужасом и непониманием смотрел на брата.  
\- Но правда и справедливость существуют на земле, - продолжал Вегард. – Нет счастья и покоя в доме Одина. Мучают его королевство войны и раздоры. Нет у него верных последователей и защитников. Даже сыновья - и те против него. И да будет он наказан до скончания веков. Пускай, пока стоит его королевство, не будет ему покоя. Никогда не дождется он счастья, благополучия и процветания. И поклоняться ему не станет ни одна живая душа, ни одно живое существо. В то время как мы любим и помним Ёрд, где бы она ни находилась. И по сей день чтим ее – ее суть, ее заветы и правила, по которым мы неукоснительно живем. Ее любовь ко всему живому…  
Вегард все говорил и говорил, и сильный голос его разносился над притихшей округой. Люди слушали, словно попав под гипноз. Дети, открыв рты, не спускали с главы наполненных благоговением и любопытством глаз. Женщины испуганно вздрагивали каждый раз, когда Вегард делал резкий жест. А мужчины, согласные с его речью, кивали головами.  
\- Да ты же их конунг, - еле дыша, проговорил Локи.  
Вегард рассказывал о том, как долго изгнанная из столицы Ёрд скиталась по земле, как неспешно восстанавливала она силу и как стали появляться у нее ученики и последователи. И как в итоге далеко на севере, где не действовала магия Одина, она осталась в древнем Храме, и как до сих пор служат в нем девять ее учениц – те, кто еще помнит времена смуты и войны с Йотунхеймом.  
\- Это твой народ, - Локи оглядел собравшихся. – Тор, слышишь, вот же оно, твое царство.  
\- Не называй меня так, - глухо попросил Тор.  
По кругу понесли уже по третьей чаше вина. Подносили только женщинам. Локи, у которого и без вина начала кружиться голова от происходящего, выпил залпом, рассудив, что опьянение поможет не сойти с ума. Вокруг пили вино медленно, но не растягивая удовольствие или же отдаляя опьянение, как порой делали асгардские женщины на пирах, не желая показаться кому-то в неудобном виде. Присутствующие употребляли вино так, словно это был священный напиток, словно само благословение богини касалось их через него. Вегард, не в пример другим мужчинам, тоже принял чашу и, когда осушил ее, обратился к собравшимся, указывая на братьев.  
\- Сегодня, в день, когда мы чествуем богиню и все тайное так или иначе становится явным, когда спадают оковы и миром правят свобода, сила и любовь, когда сила самой земли ведет нас, именно сегодня нам повезло встречать у себя гостей – двух путешественников, почитателей нашей Ёрд. Вот они, - Вегард поклонился гостям. – Те, кто следует на север, в Храм богини…  
Подчиняясь одному лишь рефлексу, не думая, что он делает и как выглядит в эту минуту, Локи с силой рванулся в сторону.  
\- Сидеть, - шепотом сквозь зубы процедил Тор, усаживая брата на место.  
\- …и следующую чашу я хочу выпить именно за них.  
Локи замер, мертвой хваткой вцепившись в руку брата.  
\- За вас! За тех, кто верен свободе, силе и своей любви! – произнес Вегард, поднимая наполненную чашу. – Да пребудет с вами благодать богини и ее сына!  
Присутствующие люди, все как один, даже дети, приложив два пальца к сердцу, поклонились братьям. Тор поклонился им в ответ, утягивая за собой в поклон Локи.  
\- Ну, а теперь будем праздновать, - сообщил Вегард, после чего мужчины разом поднялись со своих мест и пошли от костра прочь вслед за главой деревни.  
Тору стоило немалых усилий отцепить от своей руки руку брата. Хватка Локи была такой, что Тор невольно подумал, что брат впервые в жизни смог оставить на нем синяк без помощи каких-либо сторонних приспособлений вроде Разрушителя.  
  
Барабанщики выстукивали такой ритм, от которого сердце сжималось в безотчетном ужасе. Костер горел то совсем рядом, то отдаляясь на безопасное расстояние, то вообще исчезая из поля зрения. Локи, не помня, что произошло после ухода брата, пошатываясь, блуждал по поляне, натыкаясь на нетрезвых женщин с очень странными, словно подернутыми болотной мутью глазами. Женщины улыбались ему, брали его лицо в свои руки, целовали его в лоб и благословляли, словно сына, что собрался в дальнюю дорогу. Иногда Локи начинало казаться, что они видят его в истинном обличии, и тогда он ощупывал себя, трогал свои плечи, грудь, смотрел на руки. Но сильнее всего пугала мысль, что он потерял контроль над магией, и та, просочившись сквозь защиту, выливается на землю зеленым змееподобным ручьем. Он упал на колени и стал собирать ее руками. Но вместо магии в ладонях оставалась лишь земля – такая пугающе теплая, словно живая.  
Его взяли за руку и вернули на место, к костру, который, казалось, стал еще больше и даже гудел теперь громче и устрашающе. В центре, у чана, стояла Гуда. Сейчас она была совсем не той доброжелательной домохозяйкой, какой ее запомнил за эти два дня Локи. Жрицей? Последовательницей грозного, давно запрещенного культа? Самим воплощением богини? Локи стало настолько не по себе, что он засмеялся. Точнее, попробовал засмеяться. Вышло хрипло и почти похоже на всхлипывания.  
К чану потянулась вереница женщин. Все они держали в руках комья земли. Кто-то и в руку Локи вложил подобный ком.  
\- Я не… - хотел воспротивиться он, но его уже подтолкнули к чану, и, повинуясь тому, кто направлял его, Локи подошел и кинул в него землю.  
Барабаны стихли. Зато пламя костра теперь будто продолжило их ритм. Оно угрожающе гудело, пока Гуда выливала в чан кувшин за кувшином воду.  
Перед глазами все прыгало и пыталось слиться в единый серый фон. Словно тогда, когда ничего этого еще не было, и Локи верил, что возвращается через странный портал домой, в родные стены, и что ничего, кроме родительского порицания, не получит. А сейчас? Что же сейчас? Тор, родной брат, приговорил его к самой страшной участи, которую только можно было найти во всех девяти мирах. И сам, своими руками ведет его на заклание. Локи опять попытался рассмеяться.  
Кто-то положил свою холодную руку ему на лоб, и это привело Локи в чувство. Оказывается, в своих размышлениях он почти что уснул и бредил. Вокруг никого не было. Все женщины внезапно исчезли, костер, ранее такой большой, сейчас привычно трещал в стороне, одаривая теплом. Локи поднялся с земли и огляделся, а затем, пошатываясь, направился к чану. В нем что-то бурлило, чавкало и ворочалось. Локи поднялся на цыпочки и наклонился вперед, чтобы разглядеть. В чане шевелилась черная грязевая масса: она то вытягивалась вверх, словно тягучая карамель, в которую окунули палку и потянули, то опадала. Локи вспомнил, что точно такое же он видел в песчаном карьере – этот же ритуал проделывали трое ребятишек. Он отшатнулся от чана и попятился назад. А черная масса принялась расти, вытягиваться над чаном и принимать женский облик.  
\- Нет, - помотал головой Локи. – Нет! – крикнул он и бросился бежать.  
Что-то сильное и властное остановило его и развернуло обратно, лицом к костру. Локи увидел перед собой женщину преклонных лет, в серой, просто скроенной одежде и с белыми, как у ослепших, глазами. Бельма внимательно рассматривали Локи.  
\- Колдун, - хрипло произнесла женщина, открывая рот, из которого не доносилось ни звука.  
Локи слышал ее голос словно внутри себя и точно знал – женщина видит его таким, какой он есть. Она была из Йотунхейма – синяя кожа, узоры текли по лицу и рукам, переплетаясь между собой и образуя нечто вроде письмен, на языке которых было написано все в этом селении. От нее веяло смертельным холодом.  
\- Не надо, - попросил Локи, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться из невидимого захвата.  
Женщина, потянувшись из котла, словно тело ее было резиновым, приблизилась к Локи, заглядывая ему в глаза.  
\- Пожалуйста, - попросил Локи, мысленному взору которого стали приходить давние, уже почти забытые видения.  
Вот он ребенок. Рядом с ним Тор. Фригг запускает вместе с ними шары…  
Один за другим случаи из детства.  
Их с Тором тайная пещера, о которой не знает никто, кроме них. Теперь вот еще Бальдр – его, наказанного Одином за непослушание учителю культуры, тоже посветили в тайну…  
Детские приключения, драки и клятвы в вечной дружбе.  
Совершеннолетие Тора. Они первый раз напились так, что наутро Локи не помнил, где провел последние несколько часов ушедшего дня… Локи чувствует чье-то неодобрение – так могла бы молчаливо журить мать своего пришедшего домой пьяным ребенка.  
Перед походом на запад они с Тором решили прыгнуть с самого большого и опасного водопада во всем центральном Асгарде…  
Пиры, званные обеды, асгардские красавицы, первый секс, драки, побеги из дома, военные походы. Локи видел то свою жизнь, то жизнь Тора – ту, которая происходила у него на глазах.  
Тор глазами младшего брата – красивый, статный юноша, которого Локи знает так же хорошо, как свои пять пальцев. Привычки и повадки Тора, его желания и то, что он терпеть не может. Локи видит Тора таким, каким видел его в далекие времена их юношества. Локи вспоминает, что когда-то… Когда-то очень давно он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы Тор посмотрел с гораздо большим чувством, а не с тем, каким принято одаривать любимого младшего брата. И ему невыносимо стыдно, что сейчас это старое, позорное для асгардца, давно выжженное из души желание он против воли поведал кому-то еще. Но вместо гнева богиня благодушно удивляется…  
Ранение Тора в южном походе. Они сидят около одной из заброшенных тюрем, полевой врач перебинтовывает плечо брата… Испуг, страдание, переживание по отношению к ребенку, которому причинили боль – Локи не может противиться чужим чувствам.  
Коронация Тора. Тор улыбается, Тор подмигивает, Тор смеется, Тор смотрит на отца… Локи видит лицо Одина глазами богини – видит и ненавидит так же, как и она – всей душой, каждой клеткой тела, всем своим существом. До боли. До адской боли.  
Локи заорал и, выгибаясь, буквально выдрал себя из захвата. Женщина отпрянула. Но в следующую секунду снова склонилась над упавшим без чувств Локи и, протянув испещренную узорами руку, ласково погладила его по щеке.  
\- Если выживешь, - раздался в воздухе ее хриплый шепот, – расскажи ему о себе.


	8. Chapter 8

_Величественные руины напоминали о красоте города, который когда-то давно стоял на этих землях. На холме виднелись очертания огромного строения, похожего на замок. У его подножья переплелись между собой улицы, вдоль которых доживали свой век каменные кладки рухнувших под напором времени домов, чьи полы буйно поросли травой и мхом. Кое-где уцелели стены с окнами. В некоторых местах можно было увидеть сохранившиеся ограждения дворов и палисадников. Ветер здесь дул нещадно, но был теплым и ласковым, словно уже не существовало того, на кого нужно было злиться._  
 _Долгое время Тор бесцельно бродил по улицам призрачного города. Казалось, что теплые, нагретые солнцем камни отзывались на прикосновения его рук. Словно безмолвные старцы, они и хотели бы, да не могли поведать ему свои много веков хранимые секреты. Казалось, вот сейчас, в следующую секунду, стоит только дотронуться до очередного древнего строения - и тебе откроется нечто доселе невиданное, непознанное, первозданное. Тор присаживался на валуны, подобно лавкам лежавшим перед останками домов, отдыхал, а затем снова трогался в путь. Как он тут оказался и куда шел, Тор не знал. Единственное, в чем он был свято уверен – здесь он свой, здесь ему не причинят зла. И он спокойно гулял от улицы к улице, рассматривал, приглядывался, замечая за собой странную тоску – тоску, что он один и не с кем поделиться этим видением._  
 _За городом простирались бескрайние поля. От порывов ветра трава на них шла непрерывными волнами. Тор поднял взгляд ввысь и увидел небо, поразившее его еще в Мидгарде – по нежно-голубой глади неторопливо плыли величественные и безмолвные белые облака. Ничего подобного в Асгарде, небосвод которого покрывало туманное полотно с разбросанными по нему звездами, не было. Не отрывая взгляда от неба, Тор провел ладонью по траве. Колосья пощекотали ладонь, словно игриво приветствуя ступившего на поле небожителя._  
 _Мир, думалось Тору, где нет времени, где даже его божественное бессмертие ничего не значит. Существует лишь покой. Покой, которым хочется поделиться с кем-нибудь. А еще хочется остаться здесь навсегда – среди поверженных царств и непрерывно дующего ветра. Потому что именно здесь отпускают все страхи и сомнения, потому что именно здесь не существует боли и смерти… Неужели, с улыбкой спросил сам себя Тор, это и есть вечность?_  
 _Он не понял, откуда она появилась. Навстречу ему неспеша, словно плывя в море трав, шла молодая девушка. Ее одежды очень походили на те, что носили в столице, и только лишь волосы цвета воронова крыла, распущенные, что было недопустимо для дворцового этикета, отличали ее от тех женщин, что привык видеть Тор. На вид она была моложе Сиф, а ее красота заставила Тора начать вспоминать, где же он мог видеть эту богиню? Но ни на отцовских пирах, ни среди подруг матери, ни даже в числе пленниц, что попадали в столицу Асгарда во времена военных действий, он не находил ее. И, тем не менее, она была до боли ему знакома._  
 _Девушка подошла к Тору и улыбнулась – так, как улыбаются только старым знакомым или любимым друзьям. Она взяла его за руку и повела за собой…_  
 _Над головой Тора что-то ухнуло, и на секунду стало очень темно…_  
  
За окном уже занимался рассвет.  
Глухо стукнула дверь. Тор, просыпаясь, приподнялся на локтях, осматривая комнату. Оказывается, дожидаясь Локи, он задремал. Во всем теле чувствовалась слабость. В голове постепенно рассеивался туман. Тор встал, подошел к тазу, что хозяева оставили в углу у двери, и умылся. Прохладная вода приятно освежила лицо и, скользнув за шиворот, пробудила окончательно.  
Надо было идти искать брата. Тор не понимал, как он мог заснуть? Опоили? Зелье? Недаром же виски ноют так, словно накануне выпил бочку медовухи, хотя на самом-то деле осушил не больше двух чаш за всю ночь. Но додумать мысль и начать волноваться Тор не успел. Не с первого раза, но дверь в комнату все-таки смогли открыть, и на пороге показался Локи. Привалившись к дверному косяку, он стоял, безвольно опустив руки вдоль тела, и смотрел в пол. Одежда на нем была мокрая, заляпанная грязью. На бледном лице отчетливо выделялись серые потеки – словно кто-то касался его грязными руками.  
\- Локи… - шагнул к нему навстречу Тор, но тот сделал жест рукой, чтобы брат не подходил.  
Он пошел вдоль стены, опираясь на нее руками, периодически останавливаясь и пошатываясь на месте, словно был сильно пьян. Тор следил за ним, как завороженный. Но в тот момент, когда Локи дошел до бившего из окна луча утреннего света и, прикрыв глаза рукой, оступился, Тор рванулся к нему и подхватил до того, как тот успел упасть.  
\- Локи, что?.. – Тор торопливо осмотрел брата на предмет ранений.  
Локи действительно был смертельно пьян и непонятно, как еще находился в сознании. Тор хорошо помнил, сколько надо было выпить брату, чтобы тот вырубился где-нибудь в дальнем углу праздничной залы или, если дело было в походе, покинув воинское пиршество, ушел к себе в палатку. Подобное случалось крайне редко. Это раньше Тор считал, что перепить его ни у кого во всем Асгарде возможности нет, но в последнее время стал отчетливо понимать, что Локи мог пить с ним наравне и даже больше него – просто затем приходил в себя гораздо медленнее, чем старший брат. Сколько Локи выпил за эту ночь и, главное, чего, Тор боялся даже предположить. Он стал поднимать брата с пола, на который тот все пытался осесть, чтобы перенести его на кровать, но Локи тихо и пьяно рассмеялся, слабо вырываясь, не желая твердо стоять на ногах и мешая затее брата.  
\- Она сказала, что я сдохну, - все еще смеясь, проговорил Локи.  
\- Кто "она"? – спросил Тор, оставив попытки поднять брата с пола.  
\- Мамаша твоя, - отозвался Локи, плюхнувшись на пол, и снова глухо рассмеялся.  
\- Локи, что ты пил? – Тор присел рядом и, взяв брата за подбородок, развернул его лицо к себе. – Посмотри на меня. Что ты пил?  
\- Не знаю, - помотал головой Локи.  
На губах его блуждала полубезумная улыбка. Локи смотрел на брата и, казалось, не видел его. Или видел, но не его.  
Растерявшись и не понимая, как следует поступить, Тор привалился спиной к стене, прижал брата к себе и уставился в окно напротив.  
\- Что мне с тобой делать? – спросил он сам себя.  
Локи обмяк в его руках, склонив голову ему на грудь.  
Рваное дыхание брата щекотало Тору кожу, сердце под пальцами бешено колотилось.  
\- Знаешь, - не поднимая головы, вдруг заговорил Локи, – как они наказывают преступников?  
\- Знаю, - отозвался Тор.  
\- Они закапывают их живьем, - словно не услышал его Локи. – «Что мать дала, то мать и взяла», - процитировал он кого-то. - Тор?..  
\- А?  
\- Они похоронят нас живьем.  
\- Не похоронят.  
\- Тебя нет, а меня да. И я буду обречен вечно гнить заживо. - Его передернуло.  
\- Лучше б ты вырос таким же тупым, как я, - все еще глядя на льющийся из окна слабый свет, отозвался Тор. – Воевал бы, пировал бы…  
\- Убивал бы, - продолжил за него Локи и судорожно вздохнул. – Никакой разницы.  
Тор осторожно провел по волосам Локи, словно боясь, что от подобной ласки брату станет еще хуже.  
\- Прямо как мама, - усмехнулся Локи, устраиваясь удобнее.  
\- Не смей на мне засыпать, - пробурчал Тор, уже уверенней поглаживая брата по волосам.  
\- Тебе сказано обо мне заботиться, вот и заботься, - пьяно отозвался Локи. – Все равно скоро все кончится, - устало добавил он.  
Тор уткнулся носом брату в макушку и так и затих.  
\- Слушай, - снова очнулся Локи. – А почему ты, а?  
\- Что я? – переспросил Тор, не поднимая головы.  
\- Почему ты решил сделать это сам? Думал, что кроме могучего Тора никто больше со мной не справится?  
\- Отстань Локи, спи.  
\- Когда будешь убивать – предупреди, - попросил Локи. – Я тебе секрет открою.  
\- Открывай сейчас.  
\- Сейчас рано.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что тогда ты меня раньше времени убьешь, - тихо хохотнул Локи.  
\- Я тебя вообще не намерен убивать.  
\- Неужели? – встрепенулся Локи, делая попытку отстраниться от Тора.  
Тело его не слушалось, но он все-таки смог сесть ровно и развернуться к брату лицом.  
\- Поспорим? – улыбаясь, с азартом спросил Локи, упираясь руками в стену по обе стороны от головы Тора. – Мне-то терять нечего…  
Поцелуй вышел сухим и порывистым, и только через несколько показавшихся вечностью секунд Тор осознал, что же происходит.


	9. Chapter 9

Перед самым отъездом к Одину, уже стоявшему перед оседланной лошадью, подошла Фригг. Жена выглядела обеспокоенной и взволнованной, и Всеотец не смог отказать ей в разговоре.  
\- Как узнала? – неласково поинтересовался предводитель асов.  
\- Материнское сердце, - покорно отозвалась Фригг.  
\- Материнское сердце, - усмехнулся Один, перекладывая из руки в руку перчатки.  
\- Я умоляю вас быть милосердным к нашим детям, - обратилась к мужу верховная богиня. – Помните, что они всего лишь дети. Неразумные дети, которые…  
\- Которые подвергли опасности миллиарды жизней, - отчеканил Один.  
\- Они не понимают, что творят. - Фригг взяла мужа за руку и с чувством прижала его ладонь к своей груди.  
\- Не знают? – Всеотец нахмурился, не решаясь отнять руку. – Думаешь, можно избежать наказания, чуть было не развязав войну между мирами? И не одну войну! – Он все-таки вынул свою ладонь из рук Фригг. – Несколько миров были на грани того, чтобы на много сотен лет впасть в губительные бойни, а ты говоришь «не понимают»!  
\- Вряд ли они сделали это специально…  
\- Конечно, нет! Один самодур, не признающий отказа в своих желаниях! Другой тщеславный юнец, ненависть которого не знает границ… И главное – почему? Чего ему не доставало? – Один наклонился к жене, с ожиданием во взгляде всматриваясь в ее лицо. – Моей опеки? Твоей любви? Богатства? Бабского внимания?! Да он ходил вылизанный с ног до головы! А мог бы, между прочим, сдохнуть еще в Йотунхейме!  
\- Не говорите так, мой господин! – охнула Фригг, и Один осекся.  
Недалеко от того места, где разговаривали супруги, Всеотца дожидались одиннадцать всадников – десять лучших воинов Асгарда и их командир – начальник, как его называли, «ночной» стражи. Фригг украдкой бросала взгляды на этого человека и чем дольше смотрела на него, тем больший страх внушал ей этот совершенно обычный, неприметный воин. Его внимательный взгляд будто пронизывал насквозь, проникал в самую душу и, казалось, за какие-то пару секунд мог выведать все ее тайны. Фригг, выросшая и прожившая в столице Асгарда всю свою жизнь, прекрасно понимала, почему муж приблизил к себе именно этого человека. Понимала она также и то, почему он был назначен руководить погоней.  
\- Я понимаю, - начал Один уже спокойней. – Они твои дети… Наши дети. Но признайся, мы вырастили совсем не то, что хотели. Совсем не такие боги нужны Асгарду. Как?.. Скажи мне, - он снова приблизился к жене, и Фригг невольно закрыла глаза, – как я посажу Тора на трон целого мира, если он ради непутевого брата готов пожертвовать благополучием всего на свете?  
\- Он повзрослеет…  
\- Нет, - отрезал Один. – Ты женщина и мягкость у тебя в крови. Ты не понимаешь, что они больше не дети. И Тор уже повзрослел и сделал свой выбор. Я доверил ему вернуть Локи в Асгард. Что он сделал? Правильно, ослушался приказа.  
\- Всеотец, - Фригг схватила мужа за руку. – А что бы было, если б Тор не ослушался вашего приказа?  
Один ответил не сразу. Он смотрел на жену долгим внимательным взглядом, словно пытаясь прочесть скрытые мотивы ее души.  
\- В Асгарде есть закон, - наконец ответил Всеотец, отводя взгляд от жены. – Я поступил бы по закону.  
Фригг всхлипнула, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
\- Хватит, - оборвал ее рыдания Один. – Рано еще оплакивать.  
\- Пощади, - кинулась к нему Фригг.  
Но Один, схватив жену за руки, хорошенько ее встряхнул.  
\- Знаешь, куда они идут? – строго спросил он.  
Фригг отрицательно помотала головой. По лицу ее текли слезы.  
\- Они идут на Север, - прошептал Всеотец ей почти в губы. – На Север! Понимаешь, что это значит?  
Фригг не ответила.  
\- Думаю, понимаешь. - Один натянул перчатки и взялся за поводья. – Молись, любезная жена, чтобы я успел. - Он вскочил в седло. - Иначе наши неразумные дети погубят не только себя, но и всех нас.  
Внутренний дворцовый двор опустел. Стих стук копыт. Фригг смотрела, как оседает поднятая лошадьми пыль на дороге, и в глазах ее больше не было слез.  
  
Вегард работал в кузнице. Казалось, молот в его руке был продолжением тела, а сила, что мужчина вкладывал в удар, поднималась к нему из самой земли, которой он касался босыми ступнями. Какое-то время Тор любовался тем, как колдует над наковальней хозяин дома, но потом все же решился переступить порог, тем самым выдав свое присутствие.  
\- Хороший молот, - похвалил Тор, с искренним восхищением глядя на орудие труда Вегарда.  
\- Им еще мой дед работал, - с достоинством ответил тот. – Ни у кого в деревне такого больше нет. Родовая драгоценность, - он взвесил молот в руке. – Осилишь взять?  
\- Попробую, - усмехнулся Тор и протянул руку.  
Молот был гораздо легче Мьельнира. По сравнению с тем, какие тяжести привык таскать сын Одина, он был сравним с пушинкой, на которую, будь обстановка привычной, Тор не обратил бы внимания. Но Вегард выжидательно смотрел на то, как гость примерятся к новому для своих рук орудию, и Тор сделал вид, что ему молот действительно в новинку.  
\- Можно? – спросил Тор, кивая на раскаленную пластину, что лежала на наковальне.  
Вегард одобрительно кивнул.  
Тор быстро оценил силу удара, вес молота и, не затратив ни малейших усилий, но стараясь, чтобы со стороны показалось, будто бы работа для него и правда непривычна и тяжела, поднял и опустил молот на наковальню. Затем еще и еще раз.  
\- Отличная работа, - похвалил Вегард. – Кузнец?  
\- Всякое бывало, - возвращая молот хозяину, отозвался Тор.  
\- Такие, как ты, нам бы пригодились, - заметил Вегард, осматривая телосложение гостя.  
Тор лишь улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, рассказывай, зачем пришел, - Вегард опустил руки в находившийся у выхода из кузницы бак с водой.  
\- Идти дальше хочу, - Тор присел на стоящую здесь же лавку.  
Какое-то время Вегард молчал. Он напряженно и сосредоточенно мыл руки, большими пальцами тщательно оттирая с них грязь и сажу.  
\- Что скажешь, хозяин? – не выдержав молчания, спросил Тор.  
\- Да что я скажу, - вздохнул Вегард, не смотря на гостя. – Иди, - он снял с гвоздя полотенце и стал вытираться.  
\- Отпускаешь? – прищурился Тор.  
\- А разве я когда держал? – все еще не поднимая взгляда, спросил Вегард.  
\- Ну, так не доверял же, нет? – почти что с улыбкой снова спросил Тор.  
\- Доверял, не доверял… - Вегард начал прохаживаться по кузнице.  
Через щели в стенах и крыше бил яркий, ослепительный свет. Он расчерчивал пол полосами и, если неудачно повернуться, слепил глаза.  
\- Дурак я, - наконец-то решился Вегард. – Богиня никогда не ошибается, - он посмотрел на своего гостя. – Если бы вы были верховными асгардцами и грозили нам бедой…  
\- Она бы не оставила нас в живых, - закончил за него Тор.  
\- Да, - Вегард кивнул. – Но твоя жена… Богиня приняла ее так, как будто она одна из нас. Словно… - он подбирал слова. - Словно вы вовсе не чужаки, а ее дети, понимаешь?  
\- Понимаю, - серьезно кивнул Тор.  
Вегард замолчал, погрузившись в свои мысли.  
На улице пели птицы. В траве кто-то громко стрекотал. Вдалеке слышались веселые голоса ребятишек.  
\- Я прошу у вас прощения, - начал Вегард.  
\- Не надо, - остановил его Тор.  
Вегард понурил голову.  
\- Я хочу просить прощенья у гостей, которых привел под кров своего дома. Хочу просить прощенья за то, что осмелился усомниться в них, тем самым поправ законы гостеприимства.  
\- Я же сказал, не…  
\- Это мое желание, - оборвал вставшего с лавки Тора Вегард. – И я прошу тебя его принять.  
Они молча посмотрели друг на друга.  
\- Нам нужен проводник, - нарушил молчание первым Тор.  
\- Мой младший сын, Тьяльфи, - отозвался Вегард. – Он знает все местные дороги. Нам опасно ходить к Храму, но, думаю, он не раз нарушал запрет покидать родные земли. Мальчишка, - разряжая напряженную обстановку, улыбнулся хозяин дома.  
\- Я согласен. - Тор приложил два пальца к сердцу и поклонился. – Обещаю, с твоим сыном ничего худого не случится. Я позабочусь о нем.  
\- Да будет так, - поклонился Вегард ему в ответ.  
  
\- Они идут строго на Север, - уверенно сказал Орм, поднимаясь с земли и отряхивая руки о полы плаща.  
Один внимательно осматривал то место, где еще несколько дней назад была стоянка братьев.  
\- Даже не скрываются, - удивился один из воинов, заметив место костра.  
\- Думают, что успеют, - отозвался Один, прохаживаясь вдоль привала. – Орм! На сколько они нас опережают?  
\- Два дня, - отозвался начальник стражи.  
\- Два дня, два дня, - прикинул Один что-то в уме. – Но они пешие.  
\- Коней придется оставить, мой господин, - обратился к нему Орм. – Еще день пути, а дальше дорога не позволит.  
Спешившиеся воины не разводили костра. Они стояли каждый возле своей лошади и ждали дальнейших приказов. Все знали: до тех пор, пока Всеотец не настигнет беглецов, отдыха не жди. Они были лучшими. Они могли померяться силой даже с самим сыном Одина, поэтому ни один не роптал. Орм идеально выполнил наказ конунга – собравшиеся в погоню асы хорошо знали свое дело и понимали возложенную на них ответственность.  
\- Подойди, - подозвал начальника стражи Один.  
Они отошли в сторону и сели на небольшой, поросший мхом валун.  
\- Как думаешь, - спросил Один. – Моему сыну хватит глупости отправиться в деревню?  
\- Думаю, да, мой господин.  
Один тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Наверняка ваш сын предупрежден о том, насколько опасна и непредсказуема дорога к Храму. Ему понадобится хороший проводник. Из местных, - добавил Орм.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что в ее землях я бессилен?..  
\- Я набрал лучших ребят.  
\- Вижу, - кивнул Всеотец, глядя на воинов. – Но мы имеем дело не просто с преступниками.  
\- Они ваши дети, господин, - склонил голову Орм.  
\- Мои безумные дети, - поправил его Один. – Нам надо обойти деревню.  
\- Когда-то существовала западная дорога. Думаю, я смогу ее найти. Она как раз выходит на ту, что ведет к Храму.  
\- Сколько это займет времени?  
\- Полагаю, у Врат мы их как раз и перехватим. Моим ребятам не требуется длительный отдых. И они не закованы в цепи, как и не… - Орм понизил голос и подпустил в него учтивости: - … не подвержены людским порокам.  
Один поморщился, словно сказанные слова были для него постыдны.  
– Направляясь за ними в те земли, - сказал Всеотец, - мы больше не сможем свободно перемещаться. Мы станем подобны смертным, что топчут твердь своими ногами. Мы познаем усталость и боль. И сама земля начнет ненавидеть нас. Запомни это.  
Орм покорно кивнул:  
\- Я помню это с самого детства, мой господин.  
\- Запомни и еще одно, - Один замолчал, обдумывая свои слова. – Запомни, - с нажимом повторил он. – Не так опасен Тор, как Локи.  
\- Мой господин, - по-вороньи склонив голову набок, осторожно заметил Орм. – Вряд ли стоит ожидать беды от мальчишки, чье единственное оружие - фокусы.  
Один внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- Будь осторожен, Орм, - сказал Всеотец, поднимаясь с камня. – Тор не выиграл бы ни одной своей битвы, если бы рядом с ним не было брата.


	10. Chapter 10

Тьяльфи напомнил Тору его самого времен ранней юности: то же восторженное отношение к жизни, та же жажда приключений и славы и - небрежное отношение ко всему вокруг, будто все обретенное на его жизненном пути просто обязано служить и не требовать ничего взамен.  
Тор даже не удивился, когда Локи заявил, что их новоиспеченный провожатый ему не нравится.  
\- Глуп, - коротко охарактеризовал мальчишку Локи, не поднимая головы от свитка, что лежал перед ним на столе.  
С той праздничной ночи братья практически не разговаривали. Локи почти безвылазно сидел в доме, углубившись в найденные у хозяев книги в попытке расшифровать язык, на котором они были написаны. А Тор брата не беспокоил: поняв, что никакой оправдательной и оттого мучительной беседы не предвидится, он вздохнул свободно. Чтобы лишний раз не попадаться на глаза Локи, последний день в поселении Тор провел в кузнице Вегарда, помогая хозяину, который нарадоваться не мог умелому помощнику.  
Тьяльфи, узнав, что ему предстоит дорога к Храму в качестве провожатого двух обласканных богиней господ, с радостью согласился помогать. Меньше чем за час он собрал необходимые в дороге вещи, простился с друзьями и растрепал всем девушкам в округе, куда именно и в качестве кого он отправляется.  
\- Я тоже таким был, - усмехнулся Тор, сидя на лавочке перед чуркой и отбивая лезвие косы.  
\- Да все мы такими были, - поддакнул ему стоящий рядом Вегард. – Ты с женой-то помирился?  
\- Помирился, - понурил голову Тор, невольно вспоминая утро после празднества.  
\- Ничего, - похлопал его по плечу Вегард. – Помиритесь. Она души в тебе не чает, я же вижу.  
Тор резко дернул рукой и точильный брусок, соскочив с полотна лезвия, ударился о чурку.  
\- Эй! Эй! Ты чего? – схватил его за руку Вегард. – Так же и пальцы себе недолго отхватить.  
\- Случайно, - себе под нос отозвался Тор.  
\- Ладно, хватит уже, - осматривая лезвие, сказал Вегард. – Иди, собирайся. Сегодня надо лечь спать рано. Завтра на рассвете выходите.  
У ворот стоял Тьяльфи. Подперев плечом одну из створок, он разговаривал с проходившей мимо и остановившейся с ним побеседовать девушкой. В лучах закатного солнца его волосы цвета меда казались отлитыми из самого золота. Кудри обрамляли красивое, с совсем не по столичным канонам красоты утонченными чертами лицо. Тьяльфи с Локи были одного роста, и красота у них была схожей. Родственным было и телосложение, хотя Тор видел, что еще пару лет - и мальчишка станет шире в плечах, возможно, наберет мышечную массу, подобно своему отцу и старшему брату. Из него получился бы отличный воин. Не лучший, но определенно не последний в войске. Такие вещи Тор, выросший практически в казарме, замечал сразу. Еще будучи подростком, он мог сказать, кто из отцовой стражи может служить не только часовым во дворце, а кого лучше отправить работать на поля, где пользы от него будет больше. Сейчас, глядя на младшего сына Вегарда, Тор не понимал, почему за столько лет он никогда не обращал подобного внимания на Локи? Почему любого воина из войска или же из личной охраны отца он мог оценить, стоило ему только увидеть, как тот обращается с оружием или же несет караул, а к собственному брату этого интереса никогда не возникало? Считал ли он Локи слабаком? Нет. Сомневался ли он в его боевых навыках? Нет. Тогда в чем же дело? Тор не сводил с Тьяльфи взгляда, но думал именно о Локи, о том, почему ни в детстве, ни в юности он никогда не считался с братом, как с равным, как с тем, кто заслуживает внимания и уважения? Что же породило такое безразличие, что только спустя несколько столетий он, уже почти что конунг Асгарда, начал понимать свою… ошибку?  
\- Выступаем на рассвете. Как только небо светлеть начнет, - сказал подошедший к нему Тьяльфи. – Я знаю хорошую дорогу до первого подъема. Дойдем еще до обеда.  
\- Твой отец говорил, что дорога к Храму опасна.  
\- Очень, - довольно улыбнулся Тьяльфи.  
\- И ты по ней часто ходил?  
\- Ну, не то чтобы часто. Но бывало. И, как видите, живой, - Тьяльфи похлопал себя по бокам. – Я хороший следопыт и отличный провожатый. Лучше меня никого во всей деревне не найдете!  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - улыбнулся ему в ответ Тор.  
  
По обеим стенам длинного коридора шли камеры. Сейчас, в невоенное время, они были почти пусты. Но Фригг помнила, что в дни последней войны здесь невозможно было пройти, чтобы хоть из-за одной решетки тебя не пытались схватить руки заключенных.  
Полы были вымыты – ни тебе крови, ни плевков, ни даже фекалий, которыми обезумевшие от пыток или же обреченные на смерть асгардцы кидались в проходившую мимо клеток стражу. Пахло свежей соломой. Видимо, недавно в тюремных помещениях проводилась уборка. И Фригг, сумевшая за много дней тревог и волнений взять себя в руки, уже без содрогания подумала о том, для кого ее супруг готовил подобный прием.  
В конце коридора тюремный путь свернул влево и начал уводить посетительницу вниз, все глубже. Здесь уже не было клеток, в которые бросали воров и убийц. Сюда, в отдельные камеры, сажали тех, кто гораздо опасней уличного грабителя. Провинившиеся боги ожидали в них решения Всеотца. Кто-то выходил отсюда оправданным. Кто-то, отбыв наказание, старался, чтобы о том, где он его получил, никто в его жизни не узнал. А кто-то, согласно закону Асгарда, мог сложить здесь свою голову.  
Фригг видела охранные знаки на стенах и решетках, чувствовала магическую сетку, что опутывала это место. Один хорошо защитил свою крепость от внешнего вторжения, но еще лучше он укрепил ее изнутри – так, чтобы даже свои не смогли безнаказанно выйти из его владений.  
Бальдр сидел на полу, спиной прислонившись к тюремной койке. Фригг он заметил сразу и быстро встал, почтительно поклонившись богине.  
\- Оставьте нас, - приказала Фригг охране.  
\- Госпожа, нам под страхом смерти приказано не покидать пост, - отозвался один из двух охранников, карауливших вход в камеру Бальдра.  
От услышанных слов Фригг вздрогнула, будто кто-то ударил ее по спине, и замерла. Она смотрела на Бальдра, с которым их разделяла решетка, и во взгляде ее мешались нежность и ненависть.  
\- Бруни, если я не ошибаюсь? - спросила богиня, не поворачивая к охраннику головы.  
\- Да, госпожа.  
Фригг обернулась и не спеша подошла к мужчине. Он был на две головы ее выше. Огромный крепкий воин. Именно таких Один любил ставить на караул, считая, что в случае чего только сила может предотвратить беду. Фригг подняла взгляд и посмотрела в глаза охраннику.  
\- Бруни, - мягко обратилась она к нему. – У тебя красивая жена, - глаза Фригг посветлели и подернулись дымкой. – Красивая, молодая и… беременная?  
\- Да, госпожа, - уже с тревогой в голосе согласился охранник.  
\- Бруни, а знаешь ли ты, кто я такая? – Фригг говорила мягко и вкрадчиво.  
Ее ладонь легла мужчине на сердце.  
\- Да, госпожа.  
\- Знаешь ли ты, какие именно силы мне подвластны?  
Мужчина не ответил.  
\- Скажи, Бруни, ты же хочешь, чтобы твой сын родился крепким и здоровым малышом? Хочешь, чтобы он родился? Хочешь, чтобы потом, спустя много лет, вы с женой гордились им, как одним из лучших воинов асгардского войска?  
\- Да, госпожа, но…  
Ладонь Фригг надавила охраннику на грудь.  
\- Тогда вы сейчас покинете это место и вернетесь только тогда, когда я вам это позволю, - голос ее окреп.  
\- Госпожа… - начал было Бруни, но пальцы Фригг еще сильнее надавили ему в область сердца.  
\- Желаешь, чтобы твоя семья осталась без моего покровительства?  
\- Нет, госпожа, нет, - Бруни склонил голову.  
Шаги охраны удалились. Фригг открыла замок и, войдя в камеру, бросилась Бальдру на шею.  
\- Неужели бы правда убили? – обнимая ее, спросил Бальдр.  
\- Что ты, - улыбнулась ему Фригг, держа его лицо в своих ладонях и целуя мужчину в лоб и щеки. – Что ты. Никогда. Кто я такая, чтобы решать, кому жить, а кому умирать? Я могу лишь помогать. Но об этом… - она приложила палец к губам, – тсс.  
\- Как они? – спросил Бальдр, устраиваясь в ногах у присевшей на койку Фригг.  
\- Будем надеяться, что все будет хорошо, - ответила ему богиня, проведя рукой по его щеке. – И у них, и у тебя.  
\- Им помощь нужна больше. Всеотец послал за ними погоню?  
\- Он поехал сам.  
\- Плохо, - посерьезнел Бальдр.  
\- Возможно, все обойдется. Один бессилен в землях Ёрд даже с Тессерактом. В ее владениях он станет подобен человеку. И это даст моим мальчикам время.  
\- Надеюсь, что они успеют.  
Бальдр взял руку Фригг в свои руки и бережно поцеловал.  
\- Вы прекрасная мать, - сказал он. – Вам столько всего довелось вынести, и вы так стойко с этим справляетесь, что я не могу вами не восхищаться.  
\- Я ужасная мать, - на глаза Фригг навернулись слезы.  
\- Нет, нет, что вы! – Бальдр встал перед ней на колени, держа в руках ее руки. – Вы замечательная. Поверьте. Никто бы не решился идти против Одина даже ради собственных детей. А вы…  
\- Я своими руками покалечила моих мальчиков, - сквозь слезы улыбнулась ему женщина. – Я испортила их обоих. Я подставила под удар тебя…  
\- При чем здесь я? Я сам вызвался помочь. Тор мой друг. Когда-то им был и Локи. И, что бы ни случилось, я их не предам. Поверьте мне, - он снова поцеловал ее руки.  
\- Мальчик мой, - улыбнулась ему Фригг, а затем обняла его за плечи и прижала к себе. – Я непутевая мать. Все мои дети страдают. Все. Я думала, что Один ничего не сможет тебе сделать. Я думала, что он не посмеет тебя тронуть. После всего, что я для него сделала. Кого угодно, только не тебя.  
\- Все будет хорошо, не волнуйтесь, - попросил ее Бальдр, не смея пошевелиться в ее объятиях.  
\- Но я ошибалась, - слезы катились у Фригг из глаз. – Даже собственного ребенка он готов уничтожить, лишь бы проклятый Асгард остался стоять…  
\- Всеотец не тронет Тора…  
\- Разве я думала, что ты окажешься здесь? – она отклонилась от Бальдра, чтобы заглянуть в его лицо. – Разве я понимала, что он может с тобой сделать?  
\- Почему я?.. – недоумевал Бальдр.  
\- Ёрд спасет своего сына, - наклонившись к лицу Бальдра, прошептала Фригг. – Своего сына и сына своего народа. А я… - голос ее сделался нежным и ласковым, – а я спасу своего.


	11. Chapter 11

В мужской одежде было не столько удобно, сколько привычно. Оказалось, что для деревенских женщин штаны - вещь вполне обычная. Даже представить нечто подобное в столице казалось невозможным. Столичные дамы все как одна предпочитали платья, даже когда выезжали на охоту или же, что было редкостью, сопровождали мужей в дипломатических поездках. И Сиф – единственная, кто решился идти наперекор моде и общественному мнению. Не только в военном походе, но и в обыденной жизни можно было увидеть ее в штанах. И лишь важные приемы заставляли Сиф наряжаться в платье.  
\- Вам идет, - похвалил Тьяльфи мужской наряд Локи.  
\- Если он еще раз оценит мой внешний вид, - процедил сквозь зубы Локи, – я готов умереть прямо здесь, но перед смертью выпущу ему кишки.  
Как примирить брата с доставшимся им в проводники мальчишкой, Тор не знал. Локи, который сразу невзлюбил младшего сына Вегарда, не упускал ни одной возможности, чтобы не сравнить с ним Тора и не напомнить тому, каким заносчивым и хвастливым сын Одина был в юности. Тьяльфи же не уставал хвастать любой, даже самой незначительной своей победой, будь то соревнование на звание лучшего бегуна деревни или же приглашение на свидание самой неприступной девушки. Слушая его рассказы, Тору нестерпимо хотелось поговорить с братом и объяснить тому, что все те глупости, что он творил раньше – в прошлом, что его необдуманные поступки и поспешные решения – ошибки юности и больше такого не повторится. Уж он-то об этом позаботится! Но сын Вегарда всегда находился рядом с братьями, а сам Локи не искал уединения с Тором, поэтому разговора не получалось, и Тор, слушая очередное хвастовство Тьяльфи, был вынужден лишь мысленно просить прощения у младшего брата.  
День клонился к закату. После первого привала, который они сделали сразу за горным подъемом, что отсекал деревню от местности, уже принадлежащей Ёрд, хорошая дорога закончилась, и Тьяльфи повел своих спутников одному ему известными малохожеными тропами. В некоторых местах трава доходила путникам до шеи, но никто из них не достал ножа, чтобы рубить ее, расчищая дорогу. Здесь любое оружие, используемое не для помощи, а для разрушения, было запрещено. Поэтому работали руками – разводили траву в стороны и смотрели под ноги, на что ступали.  
\- Я давно хотел спросить, - обратился Тьяльфи к Тору. – А вы, когда путешествовали по центральному Асгарду, были в столице?  
\- Был, - кивнул Тор.  
\- И как там?  
В глазах Тьяльфи горел адский огонек любопытства, которого мальчишка никак не выказывал при отце. Тор, с самого начала почувствовавший в сыне Вегарда душу воина, решил, что взять Тьяльфи в качестве провожатого будет самой удачной идеей. Кроме него никто в деревне не согласился бы участвовать в столь опасном мероприятии. Деревенские никогда сами не ходили в Храм: только если в установленные даты за ними приходили служители и отводили к богине.  
\- Там хорошо, но опасно, - ответил Тор, отводя оказавшуюся на пути ветку рукой.  
\- Так это же самое интересное, когда опасно! – едва не вскрикнул Тьяльфи, пятясь спиной назад, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть на своего собеседника.  
\- Разве отец не против того, что ты интересуешься подобными вещами? – спросил Тор.  
\- А мне-то что? – рассмеялся Тьяльфи. – Отец почти всю жизнь прожил в этих землях. Лишь один раз он был в столице и, вернувшись оттуда, только и сказал, что там земли нет под ногами и оружия больше, чем людей.  
\- Он не соврал тебе.  
\- Отец кузнец. - Тьяльфи наконец-то повернулся к путникам спиной и осмотрелся, принимая решение, куда свернуть дальше. – Он не знает ничего, кроме своей кузницы. Что хорошего в том, чтобы просидеть всю жизнь на одном месте и не сыскать себе и своим потомкам славы?  
\- А что хорошего в том, чтобы, не думая башкой, носиться по миру в поисках славы самодура? – раздался у них за спиной голос Локи.  
\- Кто бы говорил! – возведя очи к небу, прошептал Тор, но брат проигнорировал его колкость.  
\- Госпожа, - слегка поклонился ему Тьяльфи. – Но судьба мужчины быть сильным, служить защитником слабым. А чтобы стать тем, кто сможет защитить свою женщину и свой дом, надо…  
\- Иметь ум, - перебил его Локи и, обходя притормозивших Тора и Тьяльфи, добавил: - Думаю, грози семье опасность, твой отец не думал бы, кузнец он там или воин.  
\- Женщины, - ехидно шепнул Тору Тьяльфи, пожимая плечами.  
Тор, не спускавший с брата взгляда, заметил, как ушедший вперед Локи медленно сжал кулак.  
  
Ночь застала их в лесу. Тьяльфи сошел с основного курса, чтобы найти место для привала. Когда деревья стали расти гуще, а трава помельчала и появился мох, сын Вегарда попросил своих спутников не разговаривать и идти как можно тише.  
\- Не отставай, - окликнул Тор идущего сзади Локи.  
Перед тем, как совсем стемнело, нашлось подходящее место для ночлега - небольшая поляна между двумя огромными, похожими на жертвенники, валунами. Тор развел костер и начал вытаскивать из рюкзака еду для приготовления ужина.  
\- А чем нас будет потчевать благородная Торгерд? – тихо, но весело поинтересовался Тьяльфи.  
\- Благородная Торгерд, - осклабился Локи, – будет…  
\- Сегодня ужин готовлю я, - не дал брату закончить Тор.  
\- У вас так принято? – спросил Тьяльфи, присаживаясь у костра рядом с Тором.  
\- Как? – Тор пристраивал котелок над огнем.  
\- У нас готовят только женщины. Это странно, когда готовит мужчина.  
\- Почему?  
\- Отец рассказывал, что в старину по этому умению опознавали воинов – только они умели ладно готовить. А правда, в военном походе еще и не такому учишься?  
\- Ты что это имеешь в виду? – покосился на него Тор.  
\- Да нет, я не о том, - смутился Тьяльфи. – Я не имею в виду то, что вы воин. Я… Я хотел сказать… Ведь можно наняться в войско к конунгу, даже если до этого ты никогда не воевал?  
Тор понял, к чему мальчишка клонит, но ответить не успел.  
\- А что, - встрял в разговор Локи. – Пойди в столицу, попросись в казарму, и узнаешь, чему там учат, - голос его зазвучал весело и зло. – Там быстро полюбят такого как ты.  
\- Почему меня полюбят? – не понял Тьяльфи.  
\- Тихо! – почти что рявкнул Тор, не давая Локи, у которого вот-вот должны были слететь с языка слова, ответить. – Тихо, - уже шепотом повторил он, когда понял, что от его окрика сын Вегарда и брат одинаково вздрогнули. – Здесь надо говорить тихо. Правда? – обратился он к юноше.  
\- Правда, - согласился с ним ошарашенный Тьяльфи.  
В лесу поднялся гвалт птиц, напуганных окриком. Казалось, что даже ветер в макушках деревьев - и тот недоволен прозвучавшим громким голосом. Трое мужчин замерли на поляне, не решаясь пошевелиться.  
\- Зря вы это, - шепотом протянул Тьяльфи, приподнимаясь и оглядываясь.  
Крики птиц не утихали. По земле прошла дрожь.  
\- Что? Опять?! – мученически закатил глаза Локи.  
\- Тихо, - попросил Тьяльфи.  
\- Такое уже случалось? – спросил Тор.  
\- Со мой ни разу, но я слышал… - Тьяльфи в страхе оглянулся.  
\- Торгерд, прекрати за меня цепляться, - попросил Тор. – Я же сказал! Торге!..  
Четырехпалая рука, ухватившаяся за голень Тора, принадлежала совершенно не Локи. Торчала она из земли и была покрыта струпьями и наростами. Тор поднял взгляд на Тьяльфи. Сын Вегарда пятился назад. Во взгляде его читался ужас.  
\- Что это? – одними губами спросил Тор, подхватывая с земли рюкзак.  
Из земли, у одного из камней, торчала еще одна рука. Пальцев на ней было еще меньше. Справа от Тора пятился к огромному валуну Локи, перед которым одна за другой вырастали руки. Они тянулись за идущим, пытаясь ухватить его за ноги корявыми, зачастую неестественно выгнутыми пальцами.  
Сила захвата была столь велика, что пытавшийся вырваться из капкана Тор смог сдвинуть с места ногу лишь оторвав от пленившей его руки кисть. Только тогда пальцы разжались и потерявшая силу плоть упала на землю, моментально в нее же и уйдя, будто став самой землей.  
Рук становилось все больше. Тьяльфи, похватав те вещи, которые успел, залез на один из камней. Локи последовал его примеру. Тор огляделся и не нашел ничего лучше, чем выхватить из костра самую толстую горящую ветку.  
\- На камни! – скомандовал Тьяльфи Тору.  
Дважды просить не пришлось. Даже со всей своей отвагой сын Одина видел, что бороться с вырастающим лесом рук бессмысленно: те, которые он ударял взятой из костра палкой, падали, уходя в землю, но на месте ушедших вырастали две новых.  
\- А я смотрю, вы не просто так преступничков-то своих закапываете, а? – зло обратился Локи к Тьяльфи.  
\- А вы откуда?.. – хотел было спросить Тьяльфи, но не договорил, замерев от страха и удивления.  
Когда все трое забрались на камни, лес рук начал редеть, но после того, как последняя рука ушла под землю, вокруг камней началось движение, словно земная твердь превратилась в воду с идущими по ней волнами.  
\- Дальше добираться вплавь? – захохотал Локи.  
Смех вышел зловещим. Земля вздымалась, покрываясь буграми, опадала и снова приходила в движение, словно нечто рвалось наружу из-под ее покрова.  
\- Что с этим делать? – спросил Тор у Тьяльфи.  
За его спиной все так же висел бестелесный Мьельнир, но стоило Тору оглянуться назад, как Локи, перегнувшись через сына Вегарда, предостерегая, схватил его за плечо.  
\- Служители рассказывали, что в лесу нельзя шуметь. Но они не говорили почему. Я думал, это просто из почтения к богине.  
Локи, осторожно ступая, чтобы не соскользнуть с неровной поверхности камня, перебрался поближе к брату и зашептал тому на ухо.  
\- Это нечто вроде охранной системы. Стоит как-либо обозначить себя - и, если ты чужак, тебе крышка.  
\- Нас туда утащит?  
\- Наверняка, - кивнул Локи. – Твой прекрасный народ не просто хоронит преступников заживо, он предусмотрительно использует их и после того, как они сдохнут.  
\- Что будем делать? – спросил Тор, с надеждой смотря на брата.  
\- Это ты у нас могучий и блистательный, - пожал плечами Локи, присаживаясь на корточки и посматривая на то, что происходит вокруг камня.  
Одна из волн поглотила оставленный на земле спальник, а вместе с ним и часть брошенной еды.  
\- Не тогда, когда вокруг сплошная чертова магия!  
\- Это не магия, - покачал головой Локи. – Это земля.  
\- Не понимаю.  
\- И не надо.  
\- Вытащи нас отсюда.  
\- Я не слышу «пожалуйста».  
\- Пожалуйста.  
\- …мой господин.  
\- Йотуны тебя разбери, скотина! – стараясь не повышать голоса прорычал Тор. – Я сейчас сам тебя туда швырну!  
Локи улыбнулся.  
\- Тьяльфи! – позвал Тор.  
Сын Вегарда ходил по камню, выбирая место, где земля оказалась бы твердой.  
\- Тьяльфи! Почему камень еще держится?  
\- Не знаю. Видимо, земля реагирует только на нас, на живых.  
\- Вряд ли, - Локи выпрямился во весь рост.  
Тор с Тьяльфи одновременно на него оглянулись.  
\- Ей все равно, жив ты или мертв, - тихо сказал Локи, проходя мимо брата. - Она реагирует не на тепло или наличие духа в теле. Она реагирует на вид.  
С этими словами Локи с силой толкнул Тьяльфи в грудь. Сын Вегарда покачнулся, нелепо взмахнув руками, и спиной упал с камня на землю.  
\- Нет! – заорал Тор и бросился следом, но Локи схватил его, удерживая.  
\- Что ты наделал?! – развернувшись к нему лицом, в ярости спросил Тор брата.  
Локи посмотрел туда, куда упал Тьяльфи, и довольно улыбнулся.  
\- Ничего, - весело заявил он и кивнул в сторону упавшего.  
Сын Вегарда лежал на абсолютно твердой земле, растерянно моргая и озираясь. Вокруг него твердь вновь обрела свой привычный вид. Тьяльфи касался ее руками, ощупывал и в недоумении даже присвистнул.  
\- Что?.. – не понял Тор.  
\- Она реагирует только на асов, - в самое ухо брату сообщил Локи и без тени улыбки добавил: - Когда же ты наконец научишься отличать правду от лжи, недалекий ты мой?  
  
До рассвета земля ходила ходуном. Тьяльфи в одиночку пришлось готовить скудный и неумелый ужин, с опаской вертя головой - не появятся ли из-под земли руки умерщвленных, и кормить своих незадачливых спутников, которые – он так и не смог понять, почему – чем-то так прогневили землю, что она была готова поглотить их.


	12. Chapter 12

Орм был родом из этих мест. Когда-то давно, еще в войну с Йотунхеймом, плененный жаждой славы и побед и вовремя рассчитавший, на чьей стороне преимущество, он сражался за асгардцев, за что Один пожаловал ему титул и бессмертие. Со временем, познав честолюбивые стремления слуги, Всеотец сделал его одним из своих приближенных. Ёрд же прокляла Орма, назвав трусом и предателем того, кто, не считаясь с жизнью, ради своих интересов сеет вокруг лишь смерть.  
Прошло много лет, но дорогу к Храму начальник стражи помнил лучше, чем извилистые коридоры замка в центральном Асгарде. В его памяти навсегда остались картины страшных битв, забравших не одну жизнь его соплеменников. Помнил он и день победы, когда Ёрд пожелала воздвигнуть Дом для всех, кто захочет мира и придет к ней с этим желанием. В те времена Орм, не задумываясь, поддержал Одина.  
Свой народ он считал малодушным и слабым, полагая, что сила, которую приписывают служителям Ёрд и которой так опасается Всеотец, принадлежит никак не людям, а земле; что сами по себе они не могли ни создавать, ни разрушать. Отсутствие последнего навыка больше всего вызывало в Орме презрения. Себя он давно считал асом.  
За деревней, которую удалось обогнуть незамеченными, начались дороги. Орм помнил их еще целыми, теперь же они превратились в непроходимые леса, кишащие неизвестно кем рожденными существами. Каждый из воинов был предупрежден, что громко разговаривать в этих землях опасно. Об обрядах казни и о том, в качестве чего используются преступники после своей смерти, Орм знал особенно хорошо. В их с Ёрд последнюю встречу богиня поклялась: попадись он ей - отправится туда же, куда последовали все неверные.  
\- Можно отправить разведку, - предложил начальник стражи конунгу.  
\- Я не буду, подобно трусу, подбираться к ним исподтишка, - ответствовал Один, но в голосе его не было уверенности.  
И чем сложнее становился путь, чем больше отряд встречал препятствий, тем чаще соглашался конунг со своим слугой. Твердое решение, что вперед необходимо выслать дозорных, которые после смогут доложить, как обстоят дела у беглецов, какова их численность и есть ли преимущество в силе, было принято после того, как одного из воинов чуть не задушило каменное изваяние, воздвигнутое посреди выжженной дотла поляны.  
\- Думаешь, это их ловушка? – спросил Один, поглядывая на сброшенную с постамента статую, постепенно поглощаемую землей.  
\- Все возможно, - уклончиво ответил Орм.  
Когда лес остался позади, последовал приказ, не разбивая лагерь, отдохнуть.  
\- Семеро, - указав на конкретных воинов, приказал Всеотец.  
\- Зачем так много, мой господин? – Орм привычно, по-вороньи, склонил голову набок и почти с любопытством посмотрел на конунга. – Двое мальчишек. И, прошу заметить, Тор не будет использовать в этих землях Мьельнир.  
Один неторопливо прохаживался мимо начальника стражи, словно заново вспоминая, каково это – пешему ходить по земле. Орм, зная, что Всеотец не любит давать поспешных ответов, молча ждал.  
\- Семь мало, - наконец-то озвучил свою мысль Один, чем еще больше удивил начальника стражи.  
\- Я не понимаю, мой господин.  
\- Отправь всех, - приказал Один, останавливаясь и, заложив руки за спину, вглядываясь в уходящую за горизонт даль.  
\- Всех? – переспросил Орм.  
Один не ответил. Он не любил повторять приказы дважды. Еще больше он не любил объяснять свои поступки.  
  
Лес закончился.  
Несколько раз земля вновь стремилась поглотить обоих асов, но Локи с его превосходным чутьем всегда предотвращал возможный печальный исход. В остальном большую пользу приносил сын Вегарда.  
Тьяльфи, выслушав наутро отповедь «благородной Торгерд» о своих навыках проводника и выдающихся способностях хвастуна, поутих с разговорами и впредь задолго до очередной опасности предупреждал своих спутников о том, что может произойти в том или ином месте.  
Лесостепь началась с привала. Тьяльфи, который больше не удивлялся тому, что в ведомой им паре готовит мужчина, сам помогал Тору с едой. Невдалеке от них ходил Локи, следя за тем, чтобы не произошло неожиданного нападения.  
\- Принеси хвороста! – негромко крикнул Тор брату.  
\- Я занята, - огрызнулся Локи.  
\- Она не очень-то добра, - тихо обратился к Тору Тьяльфи, когда тот вернулся с охапкой сухих веток.  
\- У нее жизнь была трудная, - отозвался Тор, искоса наблюдая за братом.  
Локи ходил кругами вокруг лагеря, заложив руки за спину, как это частенько делал Всеотец, и бубня себе что-то под нос.  
\- Вы ее сильно любите? – не унимался Тьяльфи.  
Тор с трудом кивнул, не в силах ответить словами.  
\- Она, наверное, вас тоже, - продолжил сын Вегарда, подкладывая веток в костер. – Никогда не видел, чтобы женщина так перечила мужу, но при этом всегда оставалась с ним рядом. Мне Рёсква говорила, что если женщина ворчит, но не уходит, значит, любит и не станет искать того, кто ей больше по нраву.  
\- А мужчина? – не удержался от вопроса Тор.  
\- Что мужчина?  
\- Мужчина, если… Если ворчит, но не уходит?..  
Тьяльфи пожал плечами.  
\- Я бы ушел. Зачем быть с кем-то, кем ты постоянно недоволен?  
\- Угу, - согласился Тор.  
После ужина Локи продолжил свое наблюдение. Прислушавшись, Тор понял, что брат без применения магии, словно молитву, читает охранные заклинания. Он больше не боялся, что Локи попытается сбежать. В глазах брата читалось все что угодно, только не мысль о побеге, словно Локи смирился со своей участью или же, что казалось Тору более вероятным, вынашивал план, как можно будет избежать наказания в дальнейшем.  
\- Холодает, - поежился вернувшийся из кустов Тьяльфи. – А дальше еще холоднее станет. Чем ближе к Храму, тем сильнее.  
\- Не мерзнут? – кивнул на босые ноги Тор.  
\- Нет, - с улыбкой покачал головой сын Вегарда. – Я привычный. Вот сверху что-нибудь накинуть не помешало бы, а это, - он махнул рукой, – это пустяк. А вы мерзнете?  
Тор кивнул:  
\- Там, откуда я родом, носят обувь.  
\- Отец рассказывал, - предупредил дальнейший рассказ Тьяльфи. – Думаю, богиня не прогневается, если вы наденете вашу обувь. Вы же не местные.  
\- Слушай, а ты далеко заходил в этих местах? – поинтересовался Тор.  
\- Я видел Храм, - горделиво заявил Тьяльфи. – Издалека, - немного поубавив пыл в голосе, пояснил он. – Нам туда без служителей нельзя.  
\- Почему?  
\- Опасно. Мы не боги, мы люди. Это асгардцы туда могут дойти, и то лишь верховные. Но отец говорил, что и они не решаются.  
\- Богиня не любит незваных гостей?  
\- Она не любит тех, кто причиняет зло, - авторитетно заявил Тьяльфи и с меньшей уверенностью продолжил: - А там, где асы, там всегда зло.  
\- Спать, - раздался у них за спиной голос Локи.  
\- Тебе охранять, - кивнул Тор Тьяльфи.  
\- Я только спальник свой заберу, - смущаясь, сообщил сын Вегарда, посматривая на спутников. – Холодно сегодня без него ночь сторожить.  
\- А мы в чем спать станем? – недовольно спросил Локи. – Третий у нас сожрали.  
\- Ну… - Тьяльфи замялся. – Вы же супруги…  
\- В одном поспим, - пресекая дальнейшие реплики брата, сообщил Тор и обратился к Локи: - Пойдем.  
Локи, метнув в сторону Тьяльфи уничтожающий взгляд, последовал за братом.  
  
Лежащий у костра спальник показался Тору насмешкой судьбы. Это непонятно откуда взявшееся ощущение моментально укрепилось, как только рядом с костром появился Локи. Младший брат присел у огня на корточки и, взяв в руки тлеющий прутик, начал водить им по земле. Тору было знакомо это состояние, когда не знаешь, что сказать и сделать, и вот так же, как сейчас Локи, прячешься за бессмысленными действиями.  
Такая простая задача, как лечь в спальный мешок, сейчас казалась Тору самой невыполнимой из всех тех, какие только были в его жизни. И виной тому - Локи. Брат явно не хотел залезать туда первым, а возможно, и вообще не собирался ложиться спать. И если раньше Тор, привыкший решать все за двоих, не стал бы задумываться над причинами такого поведения, сейчас он, будучи не в состоянии выкинуть из головы настойчивое воспоминание о пьяном поцелуе в доме Вегарда, поневоле втянулся в размышления о происходящем.  
В то утро он вывел, как ему казалось, единственно верное оправдание случившемуся – брат был пьян. Локи в обличии женщины на празднике Ёрд мог потерять голову. Дальше этих мыслей Тор заглядывать отказывался. Но, несмотря на уже составленное о поступке брата мнение, Тор не мог заставить себя влезть в спальник. Как не мог он и, уподобившись трусу, не сделать этого.  
\- Ложись спать, - обратился он к Локи, стоя рядом с мешком.  
\- Сам ложись, - спокойно отозвался брат.  
Его голос, лишенный привычных язвительных интонаций, пугал больше, чем сама мысль о повторении случая в доме Вегарда. Тор неожиданно понял, что Локи волнуется. Вот так, просто и незатейливо. А ведь Тор уже начал отвыкать от того, что когда-то интуитивное взаимопонимание, невзирая на разность характеров и мировоззрений, было для них почти нормой. До тех пор, пока Локи не начал хитрить и всевозможные его личины не скрыли от Тора истинную сущность брата. Тору казалось, что он даже сумел ухватить нужную ему нить размышлений, и запутанный и неприятный для него клубок мыслей вот-вот размотается. Ведь была же причина, почему брат начал врать?..  
\- Все еще боишься, что сбегу?  
Неожиданно Локи, не глядя на брата, поднялся от костра и, сняв с себя плащ, полез в спальник. Тора бросило в жар - сейчас ему надо будет забраться следом.  
Спальные мешки, что привез из казарм Бальдр, были рассчитаны на то, что в случае необходимости в них смогут поместиться два воина. Не отличавшийся крупным телосложением Локи занимал не так много места. Тор, для которого нынешняя ситуация стала почти личным вызовом, снял рубаху, стянул через голову кофту и нырнул в спальник, оказавшись прижатым спиной к спине брата.  
Лежал Локи как каменное изваяние: казалось, захочешь сдвинуть с места - и не сдвинешь. Рядом с ним было тепло, и любое движение казалось лишним, тревожащим покой брата, почти что интимным. Если бы не тот поцелуй, Тор даже не думал бы ни о чем-то таком, но сейчас он не мог без мысленных чертыханий перевернуться на тот бок, на котором ему было удобней лежать.  
Сильно клонило в сон, и вскоре, пригревшись, Тор все-таки заснул.  
  
Всю ночь Тор прижимался к нему спиной. Локи чувствовал, как брат спокойно и размеренно дышит во сне. Поспать самому практически не удалось. До самого рассвета Локи не знал, как отвлечься от мысли, что некогда столь желанное тело находится так близко, не позволяя расслабиться. Немилосердная память твердила, что когда-то Локи млел лишь от одного прикосновения брата к себе, и это злило. Воспоминания о своей юношеской, такой позорной для асгардского воина влюбленности доводили Локи до бешенства. Всю ночь провел он в терзаниях, захлебываясь стыдом и ненавистью к себе, а к утру раздражение и нервное напряжение достигли апогея. Локи не выдержал и попытался выбраться из спальника, нарочито резко дернув рукой и задев брата. Но Тор не проснулся. Подмяв под себя часть мешка, он резко развернулся и, неразборчиво буркнув, сгреб брата в охапку, с силой прижав к себе. Снилось ему что-то приятное. Тор, уткнувшись брату носом в макушку, улыбнулся, одновременно поерзав на месте.  
Локи забыл как дышать. Ночные терзания вмиг оказались забыты, стоило только почувствовать упершийся аккурат в задницу утренний стояк брата. Первоначальная растерянность постепенно сменилась раздражением, а затем, стоило Тору слегка потереться о брата, возбуждением. Локи дернулся в попытке отстраниться, но Тор, которому нравилось прижиматься к теплому и мягкому, лишь сильнее обнял.  
Выбраться оказалось непросто. Узкое пространство спальника и крепкая хватка брата вынудили Локи начать отчаянно вырываться. И только получив затылком по лицу, Тор проснулся. Какое-то время он не понимал, что происходит, и лишь когда Локи заорал на него: «Дай мне встать!», Тор, моментально осознав, что произошло, в испуге дернулся и разжал объятия.  
Локи быстро вылез в утреннюю прохладу и, отойдя в сторону, остановился, переводя дыхание. Тор сел в спальнике, обхватив голову руками, не зная, что сказать или же сделать. Он никогда бы не полез к брату, никогда бы не стал его обнимать даже в поисках тепла, и уж тем более не хотел он, чтобы Локи, проснувшись, ощутил, как брат прижимается к нему со столь недвусмысленным желанием. Тор вспомнил, что ему снилось, и густо покраснел, пытаясь понять, не позволял ли он себе чего лишнего по отношению к Локи, пока не различал грань сна и реальности.  
\- Завтра спать будешь с этим олухом, - резко произнес Локи, руша все надежды Тора на то, что в этот раз, как и в прошлый, младший брат сделает вид, будто ничего не произошло. – Может, ему, как твоему верноподданному, такое и понравится.  
Тор, путая распустившиеся во сне волосы, провел ладонями от затылка до лица, словно закрываясь от услышанных слов.  
\- Локи…  
\- Извини, я же не воин – не знаю, как у вас там, в казармах, принято.  
Разговаривать сейчас было бесполезно: в бешенстве Локи ничего не слышал и никого не воспринимал. К такой манере брата Тор привык еще дома, поэтому сейчас молча вылез из спальника и пошел облегчиться в кусты.  
Он знал, что брат не простит подобного унижения и в дальнейшем обязательно припомнит и даже, возможно, отомстит. Объяснять Локи, что ничего предосудительного он не желал, казалось Тору полной глупостью – ведь спал же, подумаешь…  
На звук голосов пришел Тьяльфи. Кутаясь в накинутый на плечи спальник, он сонно улыбнулся Тору и поклонился развернувшемуся к нему вполоборота Локи.  
\- Утро доброе… - зевнул Тьяльфи.  
\- Не выспался? – подходя к нему, ядовито обратился Локи.  
Тьяльфи изумленно моргнул. Тор сделал шаг в сторону застывших друг напротив друга мужчин, но неожиданно замер. Пришедшая ему в голову мысль вмиг парализовала тело.  
\- Сильно хочешь к асам? – продолжил Локи, глядя мальчишке в глаза. – Хочешь узнать, кто они такие?  
Тор понимал, что нельзя позволить Локи, которому не терпелось на ком-то выместить ту злость, которую он почему-то не стал изливать на брата, продолжить речь, но то, что он сам неожиданно осознал, лишило его дара речи.  
\- Я… - открыл было рот Тьяльфи.  
\- Ты, - согласился Локи и развернулся лицом к Тору, подмигнул: - Не Джейн Фостер, - протянул он с гаденькой улыбкой на лице. – Но в походных условиях сойдет, как считаешь?  
\- Вы о чем? – переводя взгляд с одного брата на другого, растерянно спросил Тьяльфи.  
\- Давай, - хохотнул Локи, подхватывая плащ и направляясь в ту сторону, откуда пришел стороживший их лагерь сын Вегарда. - Посвяти пацана в воины.  
Тор глядел вслед удаляющемуся брату и не мог избавиться от удушающего понимания того, что совсем не веселые шутки Локи о дурных нравах ребят из казарм и тот поцелуй имели одно-единственное объяснение: Локи считал конечной целью их путешествия собственную смерть.


	13. Chapter 13

\- Все, - Тьяльфи опустил рюкзак на землю. – Выбрались.  
\- Дошли? – удивился Тор, останавливаясь с ним рядом и оглядываясь вокруг.  
Взглядам путников открывалась холмистая лесостепь. Ни тебе густого леса, ни горных вершин, за которыми, случись чего, была бы возможность укрыться.  
\- Нет, что вы, - рассмеялся Тьяльфи. – До Храма еще далеко.  
\- А где мы тогда? – задал вопрос стоящий за его спиной Локи.  
Тор про себя отметил, что сын Вегарда невольно вздрогнул, услышав голос "благородной Торгерд", что уже начало входить в привычку: Тьяльфи то ли терпеть не мог Локи, то ли его боялся. Сильное чутье говорило мальчишке, что не все так просто с этой женщиной и стоит остеречься иметь с ней дело, а тяжелый характер, который Локи не упускал случая показать, был главной причиной держаться от нее подальше.  
\- Мы в дне пути от Врат, - отозвался Тьяльфи, поворачиваясь к Локи боком и стараясь не встретиться с ним взглядами. – Просто дальше земля чиста.  
\- Ну, - Локи обогнул проводника, – хоть не по могилам идти будем, - и, не оборачиваясь, пошел дальше.  
  
\- Плохая местность, - пожаловался брату Тор, как только они сделали первый привал. – Укрыться негде.  
\- Укрыться от кого? – моментально встревожился Локи.  
Тор оглянулся - Тьяльфи ходил вокруг лагеря, собирая хворост, и не мог их услышать.  
\- За нами может быть погоня.  
\- Не из деревни? – уточнил Локи.  
Тор согласно кивнул.  
\- Не было печали… - вздохнул Локи, запуская пальцы в волосы и зачесывая их назад. – То есть ты, дурак, и правда ослушался отцовского приказа?  
\- А ты, дурак, - передразнил его Тор, – и правда жаждал валяться выпотрошенным на камне перед воротами дворца?  
\- Да отец бы не…  
\- А я не хочу проверять, - серьезно и грубо отрез Тор.  
К тому моменту, когда Тьяльфи вернулся в лагерь с охапкой хвороста, Тора нигде не было видно. "Благородная Торгерд" сидела у так и не разожженного костра одна. Ее взгляд показался мальчишке столь недоброжелательным, что сын Вегарда счел, будто супруги в очередной раз поссорились. В нерешительности он положил хворост на землю и, развернувшись к Локи спиной, принялся разводить огонь.  
\- Насколько опасно использовать магию в этих землях?  
\- Зачем это вам, благородная Торгерд? – слегка разворачиваясь к Локи, спросил Тьяльфи.  
Локи не ответил. Через какое-то время сын Вегарда забеспокоился, что его спутник, обычно смирявший дурной нрав своей женщины, все никак не появляется.  
\- А где Гест? – задал он Локи вопрос.  
\- Мой вопрос был первым, - отозвался Локи. – И я до сих пор жду на него ответа.  
Тьяльфи мысленно сплюнул, недобрым словом помянув нравы неместных женщин.  
\- Магию опасно использовать там, где есть могильники, - отозвался он, натачивая нож, которым резали еду. – Но мы уже миновали те места.  
Он попробовал остроту ножа подушечкой большого пальца.  
\- А мог бы ты ее применить?  
Локи настолько незаметно подошел к нему со спины и так близко наклонился к самому его уху, что от неожиданности Тьяльфи вздрогнул.  
\- Я… - сын Вегарда запнулся. – Я не колдун.  
\- Я знаю, - успокаивающе сказал Локи, кладя руки Тьяльфи на плечи. – В тебе ведь нет ничего магического?  
\- Нет, - поспешил заверить паренек.  
Сердце его бешено билось. Близость опасной женщины будоражила кровь.  
\- А если ее применят против тебя? – в голосе Локи послышались мягкие, чарующие интонации. – Сможешь ей противостоять? Сможешь держать удар против колдуна?  
\- Мать-земля сохранит меня, - почти как заклинание прошептал завороженный Тьяльфи.  
\- А если не будет рядом земли? – почти касаясь губами уха Тьяльфи, спросил Локи, прижимаясь к мальчишке всем телом.  
\- Локи! – зло рявкнул у них за спинами Тор.  
\- Что? – Тьяльфи встрепенулся, словно на него неожиданно вылили ведро ледяной воды.  
Он резко дернулся, угодив в объятия Локи.  
Все дальнейшее слилось для сына Вегарда в один очень долгий и страшный миг. Словно находясь во сне, где время тянется невыносимо медленно, Тьяльфи видел, как Торгерд, выхватив из его рук наточенный нож, не целясь, с разворота метнула его в сторону вернувшегося супруга. Но не успел он испугаться, как стало ясно, что удар предназначался вовсе не Гесту.  
Воин, прятавшийся в кустах за спиной Тора, вскрикнул и повалился на спину.  
\- На землю! – рявкнул Локи, хватая Тьяльфи за волосы и пригибая его к земле. – И не высовываться.  
Стоило ему это сделать, как над их головами просвистели одна за другой две стрелы.  
"Там четверо", – показывая пальцами на густой кустарник, молча пояснил Локи засевшему у соседнего камня брату.  
Тор недоуменно оглянулся вокруг. По его непониманию было видно, что, несмотря на собственную же предосторожность, нападения он не ожидал.  
\- Кто это? – приподнимая голову от земли, спросил Тьяльфи, но Локи силой заставил его уткнуться лицом обратно в траву.  
Те, кто сидел в засаде, раздумывали. Локи мог поклясться, что тот, в кого он метнул нож, не выжил. И если он правильно оценил обстановку, то оставалось девять асов – девять хорошо вооруженных асов, которые, будучи опытными воинами, могли при хорошем раскладе уложить не только не бывавшего в боях мальчишку, но и двух верховных богов. Насколько Локи помнил, ни в одном из рюкзаков не было ничего, что можно было бы использовать как оружие. А без своей магии он был еще более бесполезен, чем Мьельнир без божественной способности удержать его в руках.  
Тор нервничал. И это не нравилось Локи больше всего. Старший брат, один из самых могучих воинов Асгарда, лишенный сейчас возможности воспользоваться привычным для него оружием, мог совершить любое безрассудство.  
\- Только не чуди, умоляю, - одними губами прошептал он Тору, который молча выжидательно смотрел на него.  
К тем четырем, что сидели в засаде, присоединились еще трое. Двое маячили где-то за спиной Локи. После того как их обнаружили, они не пытались скрыть свое присутствие, и Локи без труда подсчитал точное количество противников.  
\- Их девять, - прошептал Тьяльфи и добавил: - Живых.  
\- Знаю, - отозвался Локи. – Справишься?  
\- Справлюсь с чем? – испуганно спросил сын Вегарда.  
\- Ну, вам же нужны свежие поступления в вашу охранную систему?.. – Локи высунулся из-за камня, оценивая обстановку. – Убить сможешь? – задал он вопрос напрямую.  
\- Я?  
\- Про себя я и сам все знаю. Ты.  
\- Сам?  
\- Твою мать! – ругнулся Локи. – Тор, - тихо позвал он.  
\- Тор? – не понимая, переспросил Тьяльфи.  
В засаде ждали. Надо было что-то предпринимать. Стало ясно, что те, кто их обнаружил, подобру-поздорову сами отсюда не уйдут.  
\- Ты зачем это сделал? – прошептал Тор. – Это ж свои.  
\- А я знал? - недовольно зашептал ему в ответ Локи.  
\- Что происходит? – вмешался в разговор Тьяльфи.  
Братья не обратили на него внимания.  
\- Они нас так просто не отпустят.  
\- Может… поговорить? – неуверенно предложил Тор.  
\- Тебя ли я слышу? – округлил глаза Локи. – Нож еще есть?  
Тор отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Плохо.  
Локи осмотрел себя. В глаза бросилась только металлическая пряжка от ремня.  
\- Нельзя без надобности убивать живое, - подал голос Тьяльфи. – Мы в священных землях.  
\- И он еще хочет в дружину к конунгу! – хмыкнул Локи, откидываясь спиной на камень. – Лучше бы наши шкуры спас, проповедник.  
\- Тор! Сын Одина! – раздался голос из засады. – Мы обещаем не причинять вам вреда. Ни вам, ни тем, кто с вами.  
\- Не вздумай верить! – зашипел Локи на брата.  
\- Он - Тор? – непонятно кого с ужасом спросил Тьяльфи.  
\- Что вам нужно? – не высовываясь из-за камня, спросил Тор, не сводя с Локи глаз.  
\- Нас послал ваш отец, Один.  
Повисла пауза. Локи, хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу, покачал головой.  
\- И вас, таких тугодумов, целая казарма, - издевательски прошептал он брату.  
\- Передайте отцу, что я не раскаиваюсь и доведу задуманное до конца.  
Локи изобразил себя болтающимся в петле с высунутым языком. Тор, видя это, нахмурился, но продолжил речь:  
\- Возвращайтесь к отцу и передайте ему мои слова.  
\- Мы не можем выполнить вашу просьбу, - последовал через какое-то время ответ.  
\- Капец, - заключил Локи.  
\- Их нельзя трогать, - обратился к нему Тор. – Они же свои.  
\- Тогда, - Локи, приподнимаясь и перехватывая в руке подобранный с земли камень для броска, принял положение, из которого легче всего перейти на бег. – По моей команде бежим как можно быстрее.  
Тор хотел поспорить, но не успел. Локи метнул камень в ту сторону, где находились двое из девятерых воинов, и резко сорвался в бег. Тор, чье тело среагировало быстрее, чем он успел сообразить, последовал примеру брата.  
\- К лесу! – заорал Локи, на бегу поворачивая голову и замечая, что Тьяльфи бежит последним.  
В спину им полетели стрелы. Их не собирались убивать – их пытались остановить, его и Тора, но не Тьяльфи. В него воины Одина метили прицельно. И первым это заметил Тор.  
\- Локи! – заорал он брату в спину.  
В этот момент очередная стрела со свистом впилась Тьяльфи в ногу. Мальчишка охнул и упал навзничь, нелепо растянувшись на земле.  
\- Мы без него не сможем!  
Тор резко притормозил и развернулся в сторону раненного.  
Еще одна стрела вонзилась в землю рядом с его ногой. Ситуация становилась безвыходной, и братья, наученные не одним боем, догадались, что произойдет в следующий момент, и, не сговариваясь, приняли боевые стойки.  
Тьяльфи поднял голову в тот момент, когда Торгерд, резко разворачиваясь лицом к преследователям, раскрутила между ладоней небольшой зеленой шар, после чего прямо на глазах у сына Вегарда ее женское обличие, словно морок, растворилось, обнажая глазу почти ту же внешность, только на месте ладной девушки оказался как две капли воды похожий на нее юноша. Успел он увидеть и то, как в руку Геста привычно лег возникший из ниоткуда молот. Через секунду пущенная асгардцем стрела, выбивая сознание, впилась Тьяльфи чуть ниже лопатки.


	14. Chapter 14

Тор очень не хотел, обернувшись, увидеть среди преследователей кого-то из тех, с кем в годы войн приходилось сражаться бок о бок. Не хотелось ему и увечить своих друзей, если бы они, послушавшись приказа Всеотца, решились бы напасть на них с Локи. Но ни один из девяти воинов не был ему знаком. Все они - тайные слуги отца, его личная стража - могли бы помериться силой если не с самим Одином, то с его старшим сыном точно.  
Все еще живого, но лежащего без сознания Тьяльфи один из воинов держал на прицеле. Тор прикинул, насколько быстро он сможет метнуть Мьельнир, чтобы стрела не успела сорваться с тетивы.  
\- Не стоит этого делать, - предупредил один из воинов, по виду самый старший и опытный.  
\- Дайте нам уйти, - сдерживая рвущуюся наружу ярость, попросил Тор.  
Локи за его спиной лишь хмыкнул, давая понять, что брат снова неправильно оценил обстановку.  
\- У нас есть приказ привести вас к отцу, - ответил взявший на себя роль переговорщика.  
\- Почему не нападали раньше?  
\- А им было сказано сделать это только в том случае, если я их обнаружу, - зло и весело отозвался Локи, делая упор на слове "я".  
Тор не стал заострять на этом внимание. Самым важным сейчас было не дать асгардцам убить Тьяльфи. Без него – Тор это хорошо понимал – они с братом никогда не дойдут до конечной цели своего пути. Стоило лишь пошевелить рукой с зажатым в ней молотом, как тетива вражеского лука опасно натягивалась. Выход оставался один – переговоры, которые никогда не были его сильной стороной. Локи же, чьей верной спутницей с детства была болтовня, помогать не спешил. Младший брат, воспользовавшись магией, невольно принял свой истинный облик. Сейчас он так же, как и сам Тор, пытался не дать ярости битвы завладеть рассудком. Тор чувствовал, как магия бурлит вокруг брата, дай только малейший повод - и Локи сотворит свой очередной фокус. Ему-то как раз на руку смерть мальчишки: нет проводника – нет наказания. Но Локи медлил, и готовому к самому худшему Тору приходилось следить не только за напавшими на них асгардцами, но и за ведущим себя неестественно братом.  
\- Мы не хотим причинять вам вред, - косясь на Локи, обратился воин к Тору. – Но у нас есть приказ, и мы не в силах его ослушаться.  
\- Мальчишку отпусти, - кивнул на лежащего на земле Тьяльфи Тор. – Он тут ни при чем.  
\- Ты где это видывал, чтобы заложника так просто, по первой просьбе, отпускали? – снова донесся издевательский смешок Локи.  
\- Подумайте, - старательно игнорируя слова Локи, обратился к Тору воин. – Уверен, вы сможете принять верное решение.  
\- Давай, - хохотнул Локи. – Казарма казарму всегда поймет.  
\- Уж лучше быть казармой, чем женовидным мужем, - тихо, но так, чтобы его услышали, отозвался один из младших воинов, не спуская с Локи полного презрения взгляда.  
\- Повтори, что сказ…  
\- Стой! – Тор вытянул в сторону руку, словно не давая Локи наброситься на обидчика. – Не надо.  
\- О, - осклабился Локи. – Как удачно в нас просыпается миролюбие, когда надо отстоять силу своих, не доверяя чужому уму.  
\- Прекрати…  
Краем глаза Тор отметил, как старший из отряда парой жестов отдал приказ ждать. Это означало только одно – асгардцы выжидали время для нападения, и лучшим моментом для этого стала бы ссора братьев.  
\- А что? – не унимался Локи. – Хорошее место, чтобы покончить со мной, а? Жаль только папа сего сладкого мига лично не увидит.  
Чем сильнее закипала ярость в Локи, тем спокойнее становился Тор. Это новое, доселе не испытываемое им чувство пришло одновременно с осознанием того, что доведи сейчас брат дело до драки, и он, не задумываясь, пожертвует как жизнью Тьяльфи, так и всех девятерых собратьев. Тор чувствовал - существует определенная причина, по которой Локи так злится. И дело даже не в позорном прозвище, которым наградил его один из воинов. Вот, опять он, пресловутый клубок из загадок и тайн брата. Потяни за правильную нить - и всё разъяснится, а до тех пор мучайся от незнания. Сейчас же Тор ясно понимал лишь одно – пока он жив, никто и никогда не причинит Локи вреда. Будь то ас, человек или же сам Всеотец.  
\- Предлагаю отрезать мне голову, - весело предложил Локи. – В подарок папе.  
\- Да мы тебя и всего утащим, - полетело ему в ответ со стороны асгардцев. – Тебя что, недокормыша, тащить-то? Девку в постель и то тяжелее.  
Тор сильней сжал Мьельнир. Ударить можно было и не в самого воина, держащего лук, а куда-нибудь в землю – так, чтобы почва дрогнула, сбивая стрелку прицел. О том, чтобы остановить словесную перебранку, вполне способную свернуть переговоры раньше времени, он уже не думал. То, что решить проблему миром не удастся, поставивший себе целью защитить брата любой ценой Тор понял окончательно.  
\- Девку-то оно хорошо, - широко улыбаясь, ответил обидчику Локи. – Да только, как я вижу, не девок ты любишь, - и захохотал.  
Переругивавшийся с Локи воин схватился за висевший на поясе меч, но старший по отряду жестом остановил его – не время.  
\- Сын Одина. Я жду вашего ответа.  
Медлить дальше было бессмысленно.  
\- Я принял решение, - произнес Тор.  
Он, заметно ослабив хватку, опустил руку, в которой держал Мьельнир, и, безбоязненно развернувшись к отряду спиной, подошел к Локи.  
Лишь на секунду во взгляде брата мелькнула растерянность, моментально сменившаяся злостью и ненавистью. Решивший, что дело вышло не в его пользу, Локи, не отводя взгляда, смотрел в глаза Тору. Магия бурным потоком циркулировала по его телу, готовая в любой момент вырваться наружу. Но Локи медлил, словно у него была причина, по которой он до последнего оттягивал удар.  
Тор прикинул расстояние от себя до лучника, что целился в Тьяльфи.  
\- Прости, - пожав плечами, сказал ему Локи. – Я уже использовал наш единственный нож. Так что отрезать мне голову нечем.  
Тор не ответил. На долю секунды он допустил мысль, что стоящий перед ним младший брат и правда может умереть. При таком раскладе даже собственная жизнь перестала казаться чем-то ценным.  
\- Могу залезть на ручки, - растягивая губы в злой улыбке, продолжил Локи. – Понесешь меня к папе, как… - он еле заметно запнулся, - … мужа женовидного.  
\- А если не понесу? – улыбнулся ему Тор.  
Расстояние между ними сократилось настолько, что Тор чувствовал тепло дыхания брата на своем лице.  
\- Почему же? – притворно обиделся Локи.  
Старший брат так же играючи пожал плечами.  
\- Да я все секрет хочу твой узнать, - почти касаясь губами щеки Локи, тихо ответил Тор.  
У него была всего пара секунд, чтобы, не выдав себя раньше времени, резко развернуться и замахнуться молотом, а потом ударить точно в нужное место. Пара секунд и слабая надежда на то, что брат понял его правильно. В противном случае с жизнью Тьяльфи, как и с данным себе обещанием относительно Локи, можно будет попрощаться.  
Удар Мьельнира пришелся аккурат туда, куда планировал Тор. Земля дрогнула и пошла волной. Тор, не удержав равновесия от собственного замаха, покачнулся и начал заваливаться на спину. Он слышал, как выругался Локи и как над ухом одна за другой просвистели две стрелы. Дальше чей-то неимоверной силы удар отбросил его в сторону. Тор попытался сделать вдох, но не смог. Такое, казалось бы, простое действие сейчас отозвалось волной боли во всем теле. Где-то впереди раздавались крики переполошившихся асгардцев. В тот момент, когда над ним появилось перекошенное злобой лицо одного из воинов, Тор подумал, что, наверное, это конец. Ему было не страшно умирать. Больше почему-то он жалел, что так и не поговорил с Локи, не попросил у брата прощения.  
Неожиданно все стихло. Воина, замахнувшегося на Тора секирой, как ветром сдуло. Окончательно пришедший в себя сын Одина приподнял голову, пытаясь понять, что же произошло, и увидел…  
Девять лучших воинов Асгарда, гордость армии Одина, замерев и не имея возможности сдвинуться с места, зависли в воздухе в совершенно неестественных для живых существ позах. Суставы в их телах были странным, если не сказать страшным образом вывернуты. У некоторых на месте колен и локтей торчали проступившие наружу сквозь кожу кости. У кого-то, вырванные, болтались на кровавых нитях глазные яблоки. У двоих воинов ног не было ровно по колена, а на лицах виднелись раны, словно кто-то аккуратно срезал с них кожу. Единственное, что могли позволить себе асгардцы – из тех, кто еще имел возможность видеть, - это с болью и мукой взирать на того, кто стал их мучителем.  
Локи тяжело дышал. Его вытянутая вперед и напряженная, с растопыренными пальцами, левая рука, по венам которой текла зеленоватая магия, ощутимо дрожала. Взгляд полыхал ненавистью и безумием. Лицо, шея и руки постепенно меняли цвет: словно тень наползала на них синева, сквозь которую проступали неведомые Асгарду знаки и символы.  
Тор с трудом поднялся на ноги. Даже он, не попавший под воздействие магии Локи, ощущал, как тело ломит от той силы, что исходила от брата и разливалась вокруг. Магия, направленная на напавших, грозила вот-вот выйти из-под контроля. И вдруг не дававший покоя Тору клубок сам покатился вперед, разматываясь одной единственно верной нитью…  
\- Локи… - выдохнул Тор, не в силах больше произнести ни слова.  
Младший брат теперь уже не казался таким беззащитным и слабым, ни на что не способным, тем, кого требовалось защищать и чьи советы в военном и политическом делах гроша ломаного не стоили. Тор видел совсем иное. Перед ним, не таясь, стоял воин, которого Асгард не знал уже многие века, колдун, чья сила во много раз превосходила силу не только конунга Йотунхейма, Лафея, но и самого Одина.  
"Отец, что же ты наделал?" – ужаснулся Тор, понимая, что даже если он захочет спасти асов, он не сможет этого сделать – почти все они, в той или иной степени увечные, покойники – ни один лекарь уже не возьмется за их лечение.  
Девять сильнейших воинов против мальчишки, против того, кого в столице Асгарда и за воина-то никогда не считали. Девять лучших вояк асгардского войска сейчас были во власти бога, который доселе показывал всем девяти мирам лишь фокусы и шалости. Перед мысленным взором Тора, словно за долю секунды до смерти, мелькнула вся его жизнь, и в этом видении Локи представал совсем не тем, кем привык считать его брат, не тем, кого так упорно пытался показать народу, а в особенности старшему сыну, Один. Тор, видя, как стоит Локи лишь шевельнуть пальцем - и суставы воинов начинают выкручиваться еще сильней, понимал, какое унижение должен был испытывать обладающий такой силой, такими знаниями ас, которого всю жизнь опекал отец, сознательно оберегая не его от бед, а себя от способностей собственного ребенка.  
\- Я или они?! – выдергивая брата из оцепенения, заорал Локи.  
Ответить Тор смог не сразу, как не сразу он смог понять, чего именно требует от него брат.  
\- Я. Или. Они, – повторил Локи, слегка сдвинув пальцы.  
Во взгляде самого младшего из воинов – того, чьи ноги были срезаны чуть ниже колен, читались неимоверный ужас и страх. Болевой шок не смог выбить из крепкого молодого тела сознание. Тор посмотрел юноше в глаза и внутренне содрогнулся: ему приходилось смотреть на поверженных врагов, но заглядывать в глаза тех, кто был тебе врагом, но при этом одной с тобой крови – нет.  
\- Последний раз говорю, - в голосе Локи послышался рык. – Либо я, либо они.  
Пальцы его руки дрогнули, и кто-то из воинов, несмотря на то что был лишен способности двигаться и говорить, все же взвыл от боли.  
Тор переводил взгляд с девятерых калек на брата и обратно. Чем дальше, тем отчетливее он понимал, что выхода у него попросту нет. На неподвижных телах пленников проступила неизвестная Тору красная вязь, и асгардцы стали усыхать на глазах, словно из них начали выкачивать всю жидкость. Тор понял, что самый молоденький из ребят уже мертв и сейчас трупом болтается в воздухе, поддерживаемый силой Локи.  
\- Ну?!  
\- Ты, - выдохнул Тор.  
Ему показалось, что собственный приговор еще живым асам так и не был произнесен вслух, но после сказанного Локи зверски, будто совсем потеряв рассудок, осклабился и резко сжал ладонь в кулак.  
Тор не стал ждать продолжения и отвернулся. То, что, подобно каплям града, осыпало его, было измельченными кусками тел, разорванных и разметанных по равнине.  
Подоспевшие через несколько часов на место бойни Один и Орм увидели лишь багровое месиво, ровным слоем покрывавшее землю.


	15. Chapter 15

\- Возьми то, что принадлежит тебе по праву.  
Бальдр прохаживался по тронному залу, не поднимая взгляда от пола. Фригг неотрывно следила за ним, словно до этого момента у нее не было возможности наглядеться на собственного сына.  
\- Почему вы не сказали мне?  
\- Я не могла, - Фригг покачала головой. – Такова была его воля.  
Свет уходящего дня проникал в помещение, бросая на пол длинные тени от колонн, что отделяли зал от прилегающего к нему балкона. Бальдр пересекал эти нематериальные преграды, и на лицо его ложились то свет, то мрак. От причудливого представления у Фригг сжималось сердце, будто все вокруг предрекало нечто неминуемое, грозящее страданиями ее ребенку.  
\- Он твой по праву рождения, - произнесла богиня, поднимаясь с трона, на котором обычно восседал Всеотец. – Ты – единственный законный наследник Асгарда.  
Она подошла к сыну.  
\- Почему ты не веришь мне? – Фригг тронула Бальдра за плечи.  
\- Я не пойду против воли конунга, - отозвался Бальдр.  
\- Против воли отца. Родного отца, - заглядывая ему в глаза, поправила мать. – Все когда-нибудь идут против воли своих родителей. Это неизбежно.  
\- Это предательство.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что и Тор предал Асгард?  
\- Нет! – встрепенулся Бальдр. – Он… Он поступил правильно.  
\- Но он ослушался приказа своего отца и конунга.  
Бальдр понурил голову. Кроме них с Фригг в зале никого больше не было. Опустевший трон, после того как мать поднялась с него, стоял молчаливым укором затянувшемуся бездействию. С внутреннего двора раздавались зычные команды – один из отрядов маршировал вдоль стен главного дворца. Бальдр подумал о том, каково это – править целым миром и множеством народов так, чтобы все живущие под твоим началом именовали тебя не иначе как Всеотцом? И какова цена такой власти? Какова ответственность?  
\- Скажите, - он неожиданно для матери развернулся к ней лицом. – Кто должен занять трон Асгарда во время отсутствия конунга?  
Фригг хотела было ответить, но сын тут же перебил ее:  
\- По закону.  
Фригг потупила взор, но Бальдр взял ее за локоть, призывая обратить на себя внимание.  
\- Ответьте мне. Кто принимает на себя временное правление?  
\- Глава войск.  
\- Тогда почему, - Бальдр наклонился к лицу матери, пытаясь поймать ее взгляд, – почему во время сна конунга скипетр власти оказался в руках Локи?  
Фригг не ответила.  
\- С чьего позволения власть получил тот, кто не имел на это права?  
В зале повисло тяжелое молчание. Фригг старалась не смотреть сыну в глаза. Щеки ее пылали, она тяжело дышала: ее загнал в угол тот, от кого она не ожидала подобного. Бальдр видел, как мать пытается придумать что-то, что удовлетворит его интерес. Но в ответе он больше не нуждался.  
\- Я хочу вернуться в камеру.  
\- Нет! – Фригг бросилась к нему, обнимая. – Нет, не надо! Ты достоин большего! Ты достоин всего! Ты – истинный наследник трона. Неужели ты не понимаешь этого?  
\- Пожалуйста, - смущенный ее порывом, попросил Бальдр. – Позвольте мне уйти.  
Она заплакала у него на плече. Горько и обреченно, поняв, что он твердо принял решение и ее мольбы скорее причинят сыну еще больше душевных ран, чем позволят его изменить.  
\- Охрана! – крикнул Бальдр.  
В дверях показались двое мужчин.  
\- Уведите меня, - попросил он и, заметив недоумение на их лицах, пояснил: - Я возвращаюсь в камеру.  
Безвольно опустив руки, Фригг отпустила его.  
\- Простите меня, - поклонился ей Бальдр.  
\- Сын мой, - она наконец-то посмотрела на него глазами, полными слез.  
Бальдр взял руку матери в свои и, поднеся к губам, поцеловал, а затем, развернувшись, быстро направился к выходу из зала, у дверей которого его уже ждала охрана.  
\- Не уходи! – рванулась к нему Фригг, но догнать не посмела. – Одумайся! – попросила она уже тише.  
Бальдр дошел до двери и обернулся.  
\- Ведь вы сами толкнули его в бездну, - с болью в голосе произнес он, обращаясь к стоящей невдалеке матери. – Не толкайте туда же и меня, прошу.  
  
Все время пути до леса Тор нес Тьяльфи на руках, молясь о том, чтобы мальчишка не умер раньше, чем ему смогут оказать помощь. Локи шагал позади, не произнеся с момента расправы над асгардцами ни слова.  
До Врат оставалось рукой подать, когда Тор заметил, что дыхание Тьяльфи изменилось.  
\- Локи, - позвал он, не оборачиваясь. – Нам надо сделать привал.  
\- Туда, - брат, огибая Тора, кивнул в сторону наиболее густой части леса.  
Как только чаща поглотила их, пришлось идти значительно медленней. Без Тьяльфи излишняя осторожность была необходима – кто знает, что могло твориться в этих землях?  
\- Он умирает? – склонившись над братом, осматривавшим раненого, обеспокоенно спросил Тор.  
\- Не подохнет, - отозвался Локи. – Но наконечники надо вынуть сейчас.  
Древки стрел они обломали еще на равнине, надеясь, что сами стрелы вытащат священнослужители, сторожившие Врата.  
\- У нас ничего нет, чем можно было бы прижечь рану.  
\- Я прижгу, - ухмыльнулся Локи.  
У него под пальцами рана на ноге медленно расползлась, позволяя, взявшись за обломанное древко, вытянуть стрелу. Тьяльфи мучительно застонал.  
\- Помочь? – спросил Тор.  
\- Не мешать.  
\- А если очнется?  
Локи метнул в брата презрительный взгляд, но все же ответил:  
\- Очнется – держать станешь.  
Но Тьяльфи не пришел в себя даже когда Локи, упираясь одной рукой о его ногу, другой, с силой потянув остаток древка, вытащил наконечник.  
\- Развести костер? – вновь вмешался в процесс Тор.  
Локи, тяжело вздохнув, закатил глаза. Его правая рука, по которой в течение всей операции текли еле заметные нити магии, постепенно начала принимать синий цвет, а затем на кончиках пальцев появилось маленькое белое пламя.  
\- Эх, вот так бы раньше! – то ли с сожалением, то ли с восхищением вздохнул Тор.  
\- Тогда наш маленький друг, - заметил Локи, аккуратно водя обволакиваемыми огнем пальцами по ране Тьяльфи, – узнал бы о нас раньше времени, не так ли?  
\- Он и так узнал. - Тор уселся под дерево, положив руки на коленях перед собой.  
\- Все? – ухмыльнулся Локи. – Раунд проигран? Будешь на плахе рядом со мной?  
В голосе его звучало веселье, хотя Тор понимал, что брату, как и ему самому, не нравится происходящее.  
\- Я и у Хель буду рядом с тобой.  
\- Что ж, - заметил Локи, – лишение Асгарда его конунга, по-моему, достойная плата за мои труды.  
\- Неимоверный эгоист, - вздохнул Тор.  
Но злиться на брата не было ни сил, ни желания. Вместо этого, как бы ни был Тор удручен случившимся на равнине, как бы ни было тяжело ему от мыслей об отце и покинутом доме, он, наблюдая, как Локи колдует над раненым пареньком, признался себе, что, случись подобная надобность, пошел бы за братом не только в Мидгард или же в царство смерти Хель, но и на край миров – туда, откуда, как говорят, нет возврата.  
\- Вытащить второй не смогу, - прервал его мысли Локи, осторожно осматривая плечо Тьяльфи. – Не хочешь, чтобы сдох, – надо тащить его до Врат.  
Синева покрыла всю его руку, дошла до плеча и стала перебираться на шею. Тору, не привыкшему видеть брата в подобном состоянии, это изменение казалось болезнью, медленно пожирающей живое тело.  
\- Хватит, что ли, - не сводя взгляда с его руки, попросил он. – Ты сам-то не очень магией разбрасывайся. Все-таки опасно.  
\- Ну, - Локи поднялся от тела Тьяльфи, – на пару часов его еще хватит. - Он оценивающе оглядел паренька. - Потом даже я ему не помощник.  
Он подошел и уселся под дерево рядом с братом.  
Ветви над их головами были настолько спутаны, что не позволяли увидеть кроны окружающих деревьев. И без того слабый свет еле проникал сквозь них и ложился на землю хаотично разбросанными пятнами.  
\- Вина бы сейчас, - вздохнул Тор.  
Какое-то время они сидели молча, слушая тяжелое дыхание Тьяльфи. Затем Тор спросил:  
\- И что нам теперь делать?  
\- Ну, отлично, – невесело возмутился Локи. – Как всегда: он кашу заварил, а мне – расхлебывай!  
\- Между прочим, - обиженно отозвался Тор, – кашу заварил ты.  
\- Ну и не лез бы, - грубо оборвал его Локи. – Чего тебе до меня?  
\- А я, что ли, там, - Тор кивнул в сторону, откуда они пришли, – орал выбирать?  
\- Да, - Локи безнадежно махнул на него рукой. – Тебе не проорешь, ты так истуканом стоять и останешься.  
Тьяльфи, все еще находясь в беспамятстве, болезненно простонал.  
\- С ним надо что-то делать, - Локи обернулся на стон. – Он не мы – такая рана для него смертельна.  
\- Я думаю, - Тор тоже посмотрел в сторону раненого, но, перехватив насмешливый взгляд брата, недовольно добавил: - Да, думаю, не надо на меня так смотреть.  
\- Нам нельзя в Храм, - начал рассуждать Локи. – Конечно, если мы не хотим покончить с собой, - пояснил он внимательно смотрящему на него с надеждой Тору. – Мальчишки у нас считай что нет. Женское обличье, если тебе это угодно, я себе верну, да только успокоить и скрыть магию – на это понадобится время, а у нас его тоже нет.  
\- И что же?  
\- Ну, - Локи прикинул что-то в уме. – Ты, как мы уже выяснили, сын Ёрд, так что тебе особо бояться нечего. Бери пацана и дуй с ним к Вратам. Будут что спрашивать – скажешь, к маме в гости, вот, решил зайти.  
Последние слова Локи произнес, стараясь не рассмеяться.  
\- Очень смешно, - отвернулся от него Тор.  
\- А другого варианта я не вижу, - пожал Локи плечами.  
\- И ты думаешь, - Тор серьезно взглянул на брата, – что я пойду туда, оставив тебя здесь одного?  
\- Не одного, - с тревогой в голосе отозвался Локи, начав медленно подниматься с земли.  
Просвистевшая стрела угодила в землю рядом с его ногой. Локи замер и предупредительно выставил вперед руки, раскрыв ладони - давая понять, что оружия у него нет.  
\- Не делай резких движений, - предупредил он брата, настороженно вглядываясь в чащу. – И не вздумай выхватывать молот.  
Тор, послушавшись, так же медленно встал следом за ним, но руки на пояс, к которому крепился Мьельнир, все же положил.  
Если бы не пущенная стрела, можно было подумать, что Локи показалось и тревога ложная. За деревьями, как и на них, никого не было видно. Ни треска веток, ни малейшего движения. Но оба брата, имея испытанную не одним военным походом выучку, понимали – враг близко и они у него на прицеле.  
\- Они не собираются нас убивать. - Локи медленно опустил руки, смиряя убыстрившийся в момент опасности горячий поток магии, бегущий по венам.  
\- Тьяльфи, - напомнил Тор.  
\- Его тем более не тронут. Это не асы.  
За одним из деревьев почудилось движение. Локи отметил, что нападавшие прекрасно чувствовали его магию, и сейчас, поняв, что он не собирается ее применять, успокоились и решили показаться.  
Из-за дерева вышла женщина. Высокая, статная, она была одета в дорогой доспех. За плечом виднелась рукоятка меча. В руках она держала натянутый лук с направленной в землю стрелой.  
\- А не на всех, я погляжу, тут запрет на оружие распространяется, - ехидно заметил Локи.  
\- Колдун, - с интонациями, какие Локи слышал в голосе Ёрд, произнесла женщина, вглядываясь в его лицо.  
\- Есть немного, - нервно улыбнулся ей Локи в ответ.  
Вокруг братьев из-за деревьев стали появляться другие женщины. Все они были хорошо вооружены, на каждой был надет доспех. И каждая была готова в любой момент отразить нападение.  
\- Локи? – тихо позвал Тор.  
\- Ни-ни, - слегка помотав головой, так же тихо отозвался Локи. – По части женщин – это у нас ты.  
\- Локи, это служительницы моей матери, - Тор не сводил восхищенного взгляда с той, что вышла к ним первой.  
\- Ничего себе монашки, - присвистнул Локи.  
Показавшаяся братьям первой, ослабив тетиву и переложив лук в левую руку, подошла к Тору. Ее гордая осанка, величественная походка и манера держаться невольно вызвали в Локи восхищение. Женщина притягивала к себе взгляд. Она была красива и опасна – сочетание, встречавшееся у женщин центрального Асгарда настолько редко, что это считалось экзотикой на уровне непристойности. Женщины в королевстве Одина все как одна были кротки в поведении и скромны в выражении себя.  
Валькирия положила ладонь Тору на грудь – туда, где билось его сердце.  
\- Свой, - произнесла она через какое-то время, взглянув сыну Одина в глаза.  
Женская рука прошлась Тору по груди, словно оценивая, пробуя. Тор, не произнеся ни слова, сглотнул. Его взгляд, стоило валькирии качнуться к нему ближе, сделался блуждающим. Тор безуспешно старался не смотреть на открытую шею, на облаченную в легкий доспех внушительных размеров грудь, даже на руку, что медленно оглаживала его плечо. Плавно погружаясь в оцепенение, сын Одина терял все связные мысли, какие еще оставались в его голове при виде явившихся к ним с братом женщин. Но как неожиданно морок нашел, так же резко он и пропал, стоило женщине убрать руку.  
\- Мальчишку к лекарю, - властно приказала валькирия, отходя в сторону, и, кивнув на братьев, добавила: - А этих – ко мне.


	16. Chapter 16

Врата представляли собой небольшую, но основательную крепость, отгороженную от леса рекой, через которую был переброшен подъемный мост. На сторожевых башнях и стене можно было увидеть выставленную охрану – все женщины в воинских одеяниях. Они с нескрываемым удивлением и любопытством рассматривали двух, идущих в кольце охраны, асов.  
Локи, пройдя мост, поднял голову, рассматривая стоящих на стене валькирий. Никто из этих женщин не обладал магией. Все они были обычными воинами. Но Локи чувствовал – любая из них может потягаться силой и с ним, и с Тором, а численный перевес заставлял отложить попытку сопротивления или же побега на неопределенный срок. Родная стихия – земля, которой они служили, давала им силу. Это были все те же люди из деревни, только признававшие оружие и имевшие право на силовое воздействие.  
Ни мужчин, ни детей в крепости видно не было. У входа в главное здание, что возвышалось практически сразу, стоило пройти за стену, охрана также состояла вся из женщин.  
\- Мы попали в мечту, - зачарованно произнес Тор, оглядывая внутреннее помещение, обставленное скупо, но со вкусом.  
\- Говори за себя, - тихо посоветовал Локи.  
Их привели в небольших размеров круглый зал и оставили одних. На стенах были развешены щиты. Тор благоговейно коснулся одного из них.  
\- Настоящий, воинский, - довольно произнес он, оглядываясь на стоящего за спиной брата.  
\- Это все твои игрушки, не мои, - отозвался Локи, рассматривая грубо выложенный камин. – Окон нет, - сообщил он, озираясь. – Через камин не убежишь…  
\- А ты собрался бежать?! – резко развернулся к нему Тор.  
\- А у тебя есть предложения получше? – вздернул бровь Локи. – Я готов их выслушать.  
\- Бежать сейчас… - Тор не знал, как правильней выразить свою мысль. – Это… Это постыдно! Бежать от женщин! Через… Ты что, правда думал сбежать через камин? – он покосился на брата с искренним недоверием.  
\- Допустим, - Локи сцепил пальцы в замок за спиной. – Не от женщин, а спасая свои жизни. Не знаю как тебе, а мне моя все еще дорога. И что плохого в том, чтобы сбежать через камин?  
\- Это недостойно воина, - сухо отозвался Тор.  
\- А что достойно воина? – прищурился Локи, делая шаг навстречу брату. – Роняя слюни, пялиться на десятки бесхозных баб?  
\- Заткни свой рот, - пригрозил ему пальцем Тор.  
\- Намордник еще не выкинул? – хохотнул Локи.  
\- Мы никуда не побежим, - уверенно подвел итог старший брат, отступая к стене и переводя взгляд на очередной висящий щит. – Мы останемся и посмотрим…  
\- Посмотрим? – в голосе Локи прорезались злобные, лишенные привычной иронии нотки. – Не насмотрелся еще?  
\- Локи, не начинай, - попросил Тор, не оборачиваясь.  
\- Ну, конечно! Как я могу мешать такому: великолепный Тор и целая армия баб! Не напялился еще там? - Локи неопределенно мотнул головой. – И так чуть разум не потерял…  
Тор резко развернулся и быстрым шагом преодолел разделяющее их с братом расстояние.  
\- Послушай меня!.. – рявкнул он.  
\- Чего тебя слушать? – цедя сквозь зубы слова и сделав ответный шаг навстречу, перебил его Локи. – Слушают тех, кто дело говорит. А что может сказать мне сильнейший и могущественнейший из асов, у которого и так затруднителен мыслительный процесс, а он еще и последние крохи разума теряет, стоит загреметь битве или же появиться грудастой бабе?!  
\- Локи, - предупреждающе отозвался Тор, и воздух в комнате угрожающе сгустился.  
\- Безумец, благодаря которому с нами могли расправиться еще на равнине! Умалишенный, который не понимает, что здесь нас в любую минуту отправят в царство Хель! Нас не тронули. Пока. - он ядовито улыбнулся. – И что же? Мой братец, - Локи развел руками, – забыв о том, где мы находимся, готов с жизнью попрощаться, только бы еще раз оказаться в поле зрения этих… - он задохнулся от собственных эмоций. – Этих… Грязных…  
\- В священных землях Ёрд не любят ругательств.  
Давно ли она вошла и долго ли находилась здесь, слушая перепалку, братья не поняли. Тор почтительно поклонился. Локи, отвернувшись от жрицы, отступил назад, за спину брата.  
Та, что первая вышла к ним в лесу, сейчас, разоблачившись и избавившись от доспехов, была одета в легкое, мало что скрывающее, платье. По ее туловищу, немного переползая на бедра, шел вытатуированный замысловатый узор, подобный тому естественному, что носили йотунхеймцы. Длинные, густые волосы были собраны в высокий хвост. Ее красота - яркая, притягивающая к себе взгляд, подчеркивалась тем, как женщина держала себя: в ней сразу же чувствовалось величие, какое присуще богиням или же тем посвященным, кто по несколько сотен лет служили в храмах. А еще – и Локи, бросив беглый взгляд на брата, отметил это с особым неудовольствием – валькирия была настолько притягательна, словно от нее исходил невидимый, но от этого лишь более опасный, дурманящий аромат. И Тор, старающийся не пялиться на жрицу столь откровенно, все же, время от времени, кидал на нее голодные взгляды.  
\- Мое имя Геба, - начала женщина, медленно двинувшись вдоль стены. – И я здесь главная. Ваши имена, - опередила она желавшего представиться Тора, – мне известны.  
\- И мы все еще живы? – с наигранным удивлением задал вопрос Локи.  
\- Нам нет нужды вас убивать. Мы жрицы, а не палачи.  
\- Не слишком ли много оружия для мирных служительниц? – усмехнулся Локи, но Геба не стала отвечать.  
\- Хотя, признаюсь, - она склонила голову к плечу, – двум асам, пускай они и сыны Одина, идти к Храму Ёрд – поистине самоубийственный поступок. И, надо думать, у вас существует веская причина для этого.  
\- Мы… - начал было Тор, но Геба остановила его одним движением руки.  
\- Пройдем со мной, - она приподняла гобелен, за которым находилась дверь. – И я, с величайшим удовольствием, тебя выслушаю.  
Тор, как завороженный, двинулся следом за жрицей.  
\- А ты, - обратилась Геба к последовавшему за братом Локи, – останешься здесь.  
\- Мой брат, - Локи сдержанно улыбнулся, – ничего толкового вам не скажет. Ему не хватит ума общаться с вами… - он сделал почтительную паузу. – На равных.  
\- И именно поэтому, - Геба улыбнулась, – я желаю говорить с ним, а не с тобой, колдун.  
Стиснув зубы, Локи смолчал. Тор уже вышел из залы, и не мог слышать его разговора со жрицей.  
  
Низкие потолки и без того узкого коридора создавали давящее ощущение. Оглядевшись, Локи перебежал от двери до ближайшего угла. Там оказалась дверь в комнату, соседствующую с той, в которую их с братом первоначально привели. Из узкой щели лился приглушенный мягкий свет. Локи прижался спиной к стене, а затем аккуратно заглянул внутрь.  
Не в пример прошлому, это помещение было богато отделано. На стенах висели ковры, цена и качество которых не уступали тем, что украшали стены дворца Одина. По всему периметру стояли устланные покрывалами и подушками ложа. Между ними находились маленькие резные столики, на поверхности которых стояли золотые подсвечники и чаши с яствами, каких не знала земля центрального Асгарда.  
Геба, изящно изогнувшись, наклонилась к одному из столиков, разливая вино по двум кубкам.  
\- Кажется, - обратилась она к замершему в центре комнаты Тору, – ты хотел испить вина, о сын Одина.  
\- Да, - радостно согласился Тор, и, приняв от жрицы кубок, осушил его одним глотком.  
\- Еще? – лукаво спросила Геба.  
\- Да, - кивнул Тор, чем напомнил Локи болванчика, не перестающего согласно кивать.  
Двигалась жрица с такой грацией, что привлекала внимание даже Локи, не смотря на то, что младший сын Одина знал цену женским чарам, и не было еще такого случая, чтобы он хоть раз им подался. Геба же чувствовала свою силу и знала ту власть, какую ее красота имеет над мужчинами. Не укрылось от нее и то, какие взгляды бросает на нее Тор.  
\- Так что же привело сынов Одина в земли богини Ёрд? – Геба села на одно из лож, положив ногу на ногу и, тем самым, полностью оголив бедро. – Неужели в центральном Асгарде асам разрешили верить и поклоняться кому-то, кроме Всеотца?  
\- Нет, - Тор переминался с ноги на ногу. – Мы… Я веду брата.  
\- В Храм?  
Тор кивнул.  
\- Думаю, тебе известно, что богиня не любит йотунхеймцев. Последняя война дала ей на это полное право.  
Тор снова согласно кивнул.  
\- Так зачем же? – Геба провела ладонью по своему бедру, чем привлекла очередной жадный взгляд Тора. – Зачем вы пожаловали? Ведь твой брат йотунхеймской крови. К тому же, - она нарочито медленным движением поправила волосы, – он владеет магией.  
\- Я знаю, - Тор заворожено смотрел на Гебу. – Но мне надо отвести его в Храм.  
\- Зачем? – голос ее стал тихим, в нем появились чарующие нотки.  
Тор медлил. И, стоящий за дверью Локи не знал, чего он хочет больше – чтобы брат не проболтался или же наконец-то открыл тайну их путешествия.  
\- Я жду твоего ответа, сын Одина, - произнесла Геба, слегка изгибаясь на ложе.  
\- Я… - казалось, что Тор потерял дар речи. – Мне надо исправить ошибку.  
\- Свою?  
\- Да. Нет… Я хочу, чтобы…  
«Ну?!» - мысленно поторопил его Локи.  
\- Ну? – вторила ему жрица.  
Но Тор, сжимая в руке пустой кубок, неожиданно замолчал. В комнате повисла напряженная тишина. Локи, не сводивший глаз с напряженной спины брата, слышал собственное дыхание. И, словно все вернулось на несколько сотен лет назад, ему захотелось помочь Тору. Прийти на выручку тому, кто не разбирается в элементарных истинах - где стоит солгать, а где и сказать правду. Этого чувства – нужности брату, Локи не испытывал очень давно и почти забыл, каково это – быть с кем-то в одной упряжке, вместе, доверяя, делать что-либо. Но прежде чем эти чувства успели сформироваться в мысль, Геба поднялась с ложа и мягкой, кошачьей походкой, так отличающейся от той, что видели братья до этого, подошла к Тору.  
\- Ну, что ты? - ласково произнесла она, нежно погладив Тора по щеке. – Я не причиню ему вреда, поверь мне. Разве я могу? Те, кто служат богине, созидают, а не разрушают.  
Она была совсем рядом. Ее руки почти что невесомо легли Тору на плечи, и Локи увидел, как брат приосанился, поддался окружившим его чарам, позволил приблизиться к себе настолько, что стоило лишь чуть-чуть наклонить голову и можно было коснуться губами призывно приоткрытых губ Гебы.  
Тор обнял жрицу за талию и притиснул к себе вплотную. Затем, опустив руки ниже, уверенно огладил женские бедра.  
Локи знал – сейчас брату все равно у кого они в плену, как все равно и то, где сейчас находится младший брат. Сама эта мысль появилась и прошла вскользь, но за ней потянулась другая, гораздо более неприятная и вязкая, словно болотная жижа. Глядя на то как Тор, забыв о приличиях, лапает хозяйку крепости, Локи вспомнил собственные ощущения в те минуты, когда к нему прикасался брат – прикасался не так, как сейчас к Гебе, и вовсе не с теми намерениями, но все же… И сколько раз за свою юность Локи, не переставая ни на секунду любить старшего брата, успел пожалеть о том, что родился мальчишкой! Сколько раз размышлял он над тем, что, будь он девушкой, и понадобилось бы совсем немного – вот так вот подойти, качнуть бедрами, провести рукой… чтобы в ответ получить объятия, подобные тем, которыми Тор одаривал жрицу.  
\- Так какую ошибку ты хочешь исправить? – почти в самые губы тихо спросила Геба.  
\- Я хочу… - Тор, не разрывая объятий, сделал шаг в направлении одного из лож.  
\- Да? – словно эхом отозвалась Геба.  
Локи казалось, что время остановилось, и мир замер.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы сущность брата изменилась…  
\- Чего ты хочешь?!  
Локи с силой распахнул дверь – так, что она ударилась о стену и пошла трещинами. Геба, в тот же миг выскользнувшая из объятий, отскочила к одному из столиков, на котором, под тканью, обнаружился кинжал.  
\- Охрана! – крикнула она зычным голосом, лишенным прежних ласковых интонаций.  
\- Я тебя спрашиваю, Хель тебя разбери! Чего ты хочешь изменить? Мою сущность?! – еле сдерживая себя, чтобы не кинуться в драку, повторил свой вопрос Локи, не обращая внимания на столпившуюся за его спиной охрану.  
\- Локи, - заорал ему в ответ Тор. – Вышел вон!  
Он обернулся и увидел Гебу в окружении других жриц. Столь желанную, бывшую совсем рядом, в его объятиях, Гебу! В этот момент Тор понял, что вернуть приятные минуты уже не получится, и это окончательно вывело его из себя.  
\- Повтори, что сказал? – осклабился в ответ Локи. – Ума мало мне приказывать!  
\- Не забывайся, - угрожающе произнес Тор, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Что прикажете делать? – глядя на разгорающийся скандал, тихо спросила у Гебы одна из валькирий.  
\- Ничего, - улыбнулась жрица. – Они все сделают за нас.  
\- Они могут причинить вред земле и Храму.  
\- Не мешать, - приказала Геба. – Асы здесь могут только одно - поубивать друг друга, да будет на то воля богини. Мне надо будет на время отлучиться. Проследите, - кивнула она на братьев и вышла из комнаты.


	17. Chapter 17

Он злился. Геба исчезла, предварительно распорядившись выделить узникам комнаты. Тор, чье неудовлетворенное желание не смог унять даже гнев на брата, еще несколько часов зверем ходил из угла в угол, пытаясь выбросить из головы образ вожделенной жрицы. К вечеру он успокоился, и даже сходил навестить Тьяльфи, за которым ухаживали две матроны – единственные во всей крепости, кто действительно походили на монахинь.  
Раны сына Вегарда умело обработали и он спал, когда к нему заглянул Тор. Его грудь, укрытая одеялом, размеренно вздымалась и опадала. Лицо, еще недавно искривленное гримасой боли, сейчас выражало только спокойствие.  
\- Он поправится, - пообещала одна из монахинь. – Не тревожьте его лишний раз.  
Вернувшись в отведенные ему покои, Тор снова не находил себе места. В голову хаотично лезли мысли обо всем произошедшем в последнее время. Правильно ли он поступил? Тор вспомнил искаженное яростью лицо Локи, когда тот узнал, что брат собирается с ним сделать. И первый раз, с тех пор, как Тор принял решение идти к матери, он усомнился в своих поступках. Возможно, отец был прав, и Локи следовало получить причитающееся ему наказание. Кто он, Тор, такой, чтобы своевольно изменять чужую судьбу? Если убрать из всех девяти миров бога лжи и обмана, что же останется? Существовавшее из века в век не может просто исчезнуть.  
Тор, обхватив затылок руками, сел на край кровати. Ответа на заданные самому себе вопросы не приходило. Вместо них Тор вспомнил утро в доме Вегарда, и долгий, требовательный, совсем не целомудренный поцелуй брата. Сейчас меньше всего хотелось думать именно об этом, и Тор, пытаясь выкинуть из мыслей воспоминания о прикосновениях голодных и сухих губ Локи, подумал о Гебе. Всплывший в воображении гибкий стан тут же затмил все тревоги и волнения. Откинувшись на кровати, Тор закрыл лицо руками, погружаясь в приятные, возбуждающие воспоминания.  
Скрипнула дверь. Не почувствовав опасности Тор остался лежать, лишь отнял руки и приоткрыл глаза, рассматривая серую поверхность потолка. Какое-то время у двери медлили, словно решаясь, а затем Тор услышал звук приближающихся шагов. И только почувствовав ласковое прикосновение к бедру, он, приподнявшись на локтях, глянул на пришедшего.  
На Гебе был надет все тот же наряд. Волосы, слегка взлохмаченные, падали по обнаженным плечам. Она приложила палец к губам, давая понять, что ничего говорить не стоит, а затем, оседлав Тора, уселась к нему на колени.  
Щелкнули золотые пряжки на плечах и легкое, словно из самого воздуха сотканное платье, плавно опустилось жрице на бедра, обнажая красивую полную грудь. Геба подцепила рубаху Тора, выбившуюся из-под перевязи штанов, и потянула вверх, снимая. А затем, положив обе ладони ему на грудь, с жадностью провела по рельефу мышц. В ее взгляде, каким она пожирала возбужденного и алчно смотрящего на нее Тора, читалось ничем не прикрытое желание. Ее прикосновения были настойчивы. Ногтями она водила по его плечам и рукам, то отстраняясь, то наоборот, приближаясь. Тор переставал понимать происходящее, стоило горячему дыханию жрицы коснуться его кожи. Но когда он попытался обнять, Геба мягко, но настойчиво отстранила его руки, разведя их в разные стороны, и покачала головой – нет, нельзя.  
Когда она наклонялась к его лицу за поцелуем, не позволяя своей добровольной жертве жадно впиться губами, а лишь раззадоривая, ее соски дразня, еле касались груди Тора. Ласковые пальцы, быстро и жадно, блуждали по его телу. Доходя до перевязи штанов, они, словно не смея двинуться дальше, останавливались и Тор, кляня Хель, Рагнарек и всех праведников, невольно дергал бедрами, подстегиваемый нарастающим желанием. Эта изощренная, такая непривычная для него пытка, настолько изматывала, что в какой-то момент сын Одина не выдержал. Обвив руками талию Гебы, он властно, с силой, прижал жрицу к себе, в ту же секунду ловя ее губы для поцелуя. Женщина, словно испугавшись, резко попыталась отстраниться, но Тор держал ее в объятиях настолько крепко, что порыв не возымел успеха. Когда Тор все же позволил прервать поцелуй, в ее затуманенном взгляде читалось беспокойство пополам с возбуждением. Геба тяжело дышала. Ее грудь вздымалась в такт дыханию. Тор, любовавшийся этим зрелищем меньше секунды, прикусил зубами напряженный сосок и слегка потянул его, с удовольствием услышав короткий всхлип. Но первоначальная смелость покинула жрицу, и теперь она смотрела на Тора не то с испугом, не то с жалостью. Эмоции на ее лице быстро сменяли одна другую. И в тот момент, когда Тор, скользнув ладонью по бедру, просунул пальцы между ног жрицы, пространство вокруг дрогнуло.  
\- Что за?.. – возмутился Тор, слегка отстраняясь от Гебы.  
\- Ты забыл об этой моей маленькой способности, - услышал он насмешливый голос брата.  
Тело жрицы менялось на глазах. Медленно опадал морок, открывая Тору истинную внешность того, кто пришел к нему этой ночью: заострились черты лица, волосы, меняя длину, укоротились и завились у концов. Карий цвет глаз посветлел до светло-голубого. Исчезли округлые плечи, заострились ключицы. Уменьшилась грудь, сделался более впалым живот, и дальше… Тор, ощутив, как в его напряженный член упирается не менее напряженный член брата, резко и с силой оттолкнул сидящего на нем.  
Упав спиной на пол, Локи расхохотался так звонко, что зазвенело в ушах. Он был наг и даже не пытался скрыть своего возбуждения. Он хохотал так, что у Тора дыхание перехватило от злости.  
\- Ну, все, все, - примирительно выставил перед собой руку Локи. – Я же пошутил. Просто пошутил, понимаешь?  
И он улыбнулся одной из тех своих улыбок, которыми награждал Тора за какие-либо ошибки или промахи. Это означало, что Локи опять взял верх. Своей хитростью, умом или же безрассудством, он вновь выставил старшего брата дураком. И хотя никто не мог видеть произошедшего в этой комнате, стыд, испытанный сыном Одина после этой улыбки, вмиг сдернул его с кровати.  
Отреагировать Локи не успел. Ярость придала Тору сил и скорости. Подлетев ко все еще сидящему на полу брату, он, со всего размаху, заехал тому в скулу. На веками утаптываемый пол упало несколько капель крови.  
\- Сдурел?! – заорал Локи, пятясь от брата. – Я же сказал, я пошутил!  
\- Ты пошутил, - Тор ухватил его за лодыжку, притягивая обратно к себе. – А я посмеюсь.  
\- Отпусти меня! – Локи попытался вывернуться из захвата, но снова получил удар в челюсть, после чего вырываться стал менее энергично.  
Одной рукой держа брата, второй Тор, даже не думая расшнуровать, дернул перевязь, спуская штаны до колен. Стояло у него так, что Локи, не ожидавший у брата подобной реакции в отношении себя, инстинктивно дернулся, но одним движением руки был уложен лицом в пол. Тор навалился сверху, ухватив Локи зубами за загривок. Свободной рукой он подхватил брата под живот, приподнимая и притягивая на себя.  
\- Ты пожалеешь, - шипя от боли и сделав еще одну неудачную попытку вырваться, пообещал Локи.  
\- Ты же этого всегда хотел, - оставив на шее брата болезненный укус, Тор немного отстранился, несколько раз плюнув себе на ладонь. – Мечты сбываются.  
Только в тугое кольцо мышц уперлась головка члена, как Локи затих. Тело его словно одеревенело. Когда Тор надавил, проникая внутрь, Локи, стиснув зубы, не проронил ни звука. Эта резкая смена поведения немного отрезвила Тора. Войдя в задницу брата до половины, он замер, тяжело дыша. Стоя на коленях и держа Локи за бедра, он пытался прийти в себя, но дикое, зудящее желание, разбуженное сперва колдовством, а затем злостью, не отпускало. И тут брат засмеялся – сдавлено, тихо, но издевательски.  
\- Что, могучий Тор? – подняв голову и оглядываясь через плечо, спросил Локи. - Даже доебать толком не способен?  
Он хотел произнести что-то еще, но не успел, захлебнувшись собственным криком. Тор попытался засадить глубже, но Локи был слишком сухой внутри, и войти на всю длину не получилось. Не смотря на это, не останавливаясь, Тор двинулся обратно. Локи впился зубами себе в руку, не давая вырваться крику.  
Тор двигался быстро, не обращая внимания на состояние брата, которого держал, чтобы тот не опускал бедра. Иногда он приостанавливался, нагибался, упираясь ладонью в пол, и снова задавал жесткий темп. Когда он в очередной раз сменил позицию, до него, сквозь дурман, донесся сдавленный стон Локи, но был ли это стон боли или же наслаждения, Тор не разобрал.  
Он кончил в брата, навалившись ему на спину всем своим весом. Тяжело и прерывисто дыша, уткнулся носом во взмокший затылок. Сердце бешено колотилось. Туман в голове постепенно начал рассеиваться. Брат лежал под ним, сдавлено дыша и прижимаясь щекой к полу.  
Опираясь ладонями об пол, Тор поднялся сперва на колени, а затем на ноги.  
\- Вот скотская дрянь, - сплюнул Локи, приподнимаясь на локте.  
Он осторожно ощупал ноющую скулу, потом начал неуклюже подниматься, стараясь не шлепнуться на задницу.  
Думать не хотелось, что-то говорить - тем более. Тор, натянув штаны и подхватив с кровати рубаху, молча вышел из комнаты, притворив за собой дверь.


	18. Chapter 18

Он уже и отвык от лесов – давно их, как и земли такой чистоты, не существовало в центральном Асгарде. Деревья росли близко друг к другу, пройти между ними рослому мужчине иногда не представлялось возможным. Сцепленные между собой, словно кто специально переплел их, ветви, будто заколдованные, хватали за одежду, а земля, несмотря на холод, густо поросла зеленью. Один продирался сквозь чащу, вспоминая, когда последний раз ему приходилось вот так, подобно простому смертному, путешествовать. Но больше, чем способ передвижения, угнетала его суть этого пути: никогда верховный правитель одного из девяти миров не подумал бы, что ему лично придется, как за преступниками, гнаться за собственными детьми - за теми, кого он когда-то чаял увидеть своей поддержкой и опорой.  
Гибель сильнейшего асгардского отряда произвела на Одина удручающее впечатление. Остроглазый Орм, побродив по равнине средь разметанных тел, сообщил, что убийцы – оба наследника. Один и сам это видел. Сложно было не заметить оставленные на земле следы от удара Мьельнира. А в воздухе уже слабо, но все еще витали остатки магии. Орм даже смог определить, какой именно техникой воспользовался Локи.  
До леса Один шел, не проронив ни слова. И мудрый начальник стражи решился заговорить лишь тогда, когда путники достаточно близко подошли к Вратам.  
\- Дальше идти опасно, мой господин. - Орм подсел к отдыхающему возле старого, наполовину иссохшего древа, Одину. – Далее территория валькирий. Они быстро почуют незваных гостей.  
\- Если не уже, - Один тяжело перевел дыхание. – Обходные пути есть?  
\- Нет, мой господин. Но есть иной вариант. - Орм замолчал.  
\- Говори, - разрешил Один.  
\- Для этого вам следует забыть про вашу силу. А также… - Орм вновь прервал свою речь.  
\- Говори, Хель тебя забери! – ударив себя кулаком по колену, воскликнул Один.  
\- Безопаснее всего будет облачиться в ветхие одеяния и прикинуться нищим стариком.  
\- Это не шутка, Орм? – в голосе Одина прозвучала угроза.  
\- Ни капельки, мой господин, - склонил голову под суровым взглядом Всеотца Орм. – Так надежнее всего. Ведь это земли Ёрд. Не забывайте, когда-то они служили мне домом, - он недобро усмехнулся. – И я знаю все местные законы. Они неизменны. Тут правят женщины. И лишь женщине дозволено ходить по этой земле беспрепятственно. А мужчине безопасно ходить только рядом с женщиной. Или же если будет ясно, что он не сможет никому причинить вреда. А какая беда от старого беспомощного калеки? К тому же, - он склонил голову еще ниже, – так мы сможем скрыть ваше происхождение аса. Я помогу, - добавил он. – Конечно, у меня нет способностей вашего сына, но и я кое-что понимаю в магии.  
\- Магию, стоит ее применить, почувствуют сразу. Я помню Ёрд… - мыслями Один погрузился в давно ушедшее времена. – Сквозь громадные расстояния она могла ощутить малейший фокус.  
Поднявшись с земли, Орм огляделся и после, заметив что-то меж деревьев, скупо, но все же радостно заулыбался.  
\- А на это, мой господин, тоже имеется решение.  
\- Какое же? – возвращаясь из своих воспоминаний, спросил Один.  
\- Не хватайтесь за меч, мой господин, она своя, - еще шире улыбнулся Орм.  
Медленно, словно выползающая змея, из-за дерева показалась Геба.  
  
За пределы Врат его не выпустили. Спорить Тор не стал. Несколько раз обойдя главное здание, он свернул в первый замеченный переулок и побрел меж одноэтажных строений. Попадавшиеся на пути женщины смотрели на него с любопытством, оценивающе. Тор не обращал внимания. Не реагировал на редкие попытки заговорить, не оборачивался, когда его окликали, и продолжал идти дальше, даже когда одна из женщин, схватив за плечо, попыталась его остановить.  
На душе было гнусно. Думать о произошедшем между ним и Локи совсем не хотелось. Но и совсем не думать об этом не получалось. Когда к нему вернулась ясность мыслей, Тор на чем свет стоит клял себя за содеянное. Не мог понять, почему не остановился и не сдержался. Воспоминания шли лавиной, одни за другими. Момент из детства, в котором отец показывал им с братом трофейный меч, слился с картиной распластанного на полу обнаженного Локи. Тор, распугивая окружающих, взвыл в голос, хватаясь за голову.  
Пройдя всю крепость, он оказался перед ограждающей стеной. Реальный тупик окончательно поставил точку в тупике душевном. Тор привалился к стене и медленно опустился на землю. Уперся лбом в холод каменной кладки. Надо было взять себя в руки и начать что-то делать. Тор невесело усмехнулся, поняв, что в данную минуту думает об отце – раньше в трудную минуту решения всегда принимал Один.  
«Отец, - мысленно обратился он к Одину, не в силах вспомнить до конца ни одну установленную законом молитву. – Отец, помоги. Что мне делать? Как поступить? Я столько всего натворил…»  
Где-то застучали колотушкой. Что-то ухнуло вдалеке и отразилось эхом. Молитва, не услышанная богом, повисла в воздухе.  
Вот тебе и конунг Асгарда, думал Тор. Повзрослел, захотел силы – решай все сам.  
Его идея избавить миры от бога лжи и обмана сейчас виделась ему полным бредом. Тор представил, что могла бы сделать с Локи, асом с йотунхеймской кровью, колдуном и убийцей, Ёрд, и тотчас ужас сковал сердце. Он обхватил колени руками, утыкаясь в них лбом. Как ему в голову пришла подобная идея? С чего он взял, что мать поможет? Ему, родному сыну – да, но Локи?.. Тор судорожно пытался вспомнить тот момент, когда решился на подобное, но мысли путались. Вот улетают в бездну осколки Радужного моста… Вот отец сообщает, что Локи обнаружен в Мидгарде… Вот Тор с командой земных воинов борется с читаури… Нет, что-то было раньше. Машинально он поднял с земли прутик и начал водить им по земле. Начертанные знаки складывались в слова с детства знакомой песни. Тор слегка улыбнулся, вспомнив, как Фригг пела им с братом…  
\- Мама!  
От неожиданности Тор вскочил с земли.  
Перед его отправкой в Мидгард, всего за несколько часов до полета, к нему в оружейную пришла Фригг. Мать держала в руках позолоченный по краям свиток и была крайне взволнована. Тор, словно очнувшись после длительного сна, слышал слова матери. Фригг говорила много и быстро, Тор не успевал удивляться. Но тогда все сказанное – про Ёрд, про запретные земли, про возможность спасти Локи – казалось единственно верным выходом из сложившегося положения. Тор знал законы Асгарда, знал и приказ, изданный отцом в отношении младшего сына, коли тот нарушит мирный договор с каким-либо из миров.  
\- Не будет бога – не будет и наказания, - объясняла ему Фригг, протягивая свиток.  
В нем, испещренном заклинаниями и клятвами, рассказывалось об истинном происхождении старшего сына Одина.  
\- Как я докажу, что я ее сын?  
\- Мать всегда узнает свое дитя, - мягко улыбалась Фригг. – Главное, не отдавай брата отцу, а я добуду тебе доказательство, после которого у Повелительницы земли не останется сомнений.  
Оставшись один, Тор не мог оторвать от свитка взгляда. Так его и застала охрана, пришедшая доложить, что к отправке в Мидгард все готово.  
  
Локи он нашел только ночью. Брат сидел возле одной из бойниц, свесив ноги вниз. Замершие небесные сполохи щедро обливали его острым синеватым светом. В нем Локи казался совсем бледным и измученным. Тор молча взобрался на соседний выступ и сел. Какое-то время шумел гуляющий вокруг крепостных стен ветер, но потом и он стих.  
\- Попытаетесь сбежать – вам же хуже будет, - предупредила одна из пришедших сменить караул дев.  
\- Кого хотел сделать-то? – неожиданно спросил Локи.  
Его голос в замершей ночной тишине прозвучал словно неживой, донесшийся от самой Хель.  
\- Когда?  
\- Из меня.  
Они не поворачивали друг к другу голов. Тор наблюдал за тем, как спокойно течет река, сделавшаяся в ночном свете обманчиво густой и завораживающе темной. Локи смотрел в небо, туда, где успокоившиеся сполохи застыли причудливым переливом.  
\- Не знаю, - Тор пожал плечами. – Какого-нибудь бога домашнего очага.  
Локи тихо рассмеялся.  
\- А что тебе не нравится? – наигранно удивился Тор, не спуская взгляда с почти застывших вод. – Огонь ты любишь…  
\- Много ты знаешь, что я люблю!..  
Чувство стыда постепенно отступало. Тор, ожидавший от брата немедленной расправы, перевел дух, чуть не высказав, как он рад тому, что Локи с ним разговаривает, но вовремя прикусил язык. Думать о шутке брата и собственном срыве Тору не хотелось вовсе.  
\- Слушай, - он перевел взгляд на свои сцепленные в замок на коленях руки. – Там… Я…  
\- Можешь меня казнить с особой жестокостью, - сухо перебил его Локи.  
\- Я виноват.  
\- Виноват он, - ухмыльнулся Локи. – Попробовал бы ты себе такое позволить, если бы не я…  
Тор вспомнил равнину – предсмертный взгляд одного из асов. Вспомнил, как поднимал с земли замаранное чужой кровью тело Тьяльфи.  
\- Провокаций ты не понимаешь. Все такой же…  
\- Да знаю я, - в свою очередь перебил брата Тор. – Сперва делаю, затем думаю.  
\- Именно, - согласился Локи.  
Под стенами, шелестя пластинами доспех, промаршировал отряд валькирий. Снова все стихло.  
\- И кого они тут стерегут? – удивился Тор, отклоняясь и оглядываясь назад. – Одни бабы да монахи.  
\- Они стерегут закон.  
\- Защищают местных жителей?  
\- Ну да! – усмехнулся Локи. – Они приходят за теми, кто нарушает запреты Ёрд. Ты же не думал, что местные сами этих упырей в землю запихивают?  
\- Как мы вообще смогли ее использовать? – Тор почесал обильно поросший щетиной подбородок. – Магию? Я… Я не подумал тогда…  
Локи тяжело вздохнул, повертев затекшей шеей. На скуле еще оставались заметны следы удара. Верно, к синяку применяли магию для скорейшего заживления.  
\- Потому что, как тебе уже должно быть известно, в нас в обоих течет йотунхеймская кровь.  
\- Асов?..  
\- Чистокровных асов, - кивнул Локи, подтверждая мысль брата, – разорвало бы в клочья.  
\- Откуда знаешь?  
Локи нехорошо улыбнулся:  
\- Ты видел то, что произошло на равнине.  
Это был не вопрос, а утверждение. И Тор, понимая, что теперь уже вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет расправу над отрядом асов, вместо слов скупо кивнул.  
\- Это не мое заклинание, - произнес Локи, словно признаваясь в оплошности. – Я лишь скопировал то, что установила в этих землях твоя матушка.  
\- Ты с самого начала знал?..  
Локи согласно склонил голову.  
\- Мог же использовать свои фокусы!.. – Тор осекся и смущенно продолжил: – Мог же воспользоваться магией.  
\- Не мог, - Локи покачал головой. – Зная ненависть твоего народа к йотунхеймцам, рисковать не хотелось. Они устанавливают в этих землях свои правила, вне зависимости от того, что им наказала Ёрд. Но, - довольный своими выводами, Локи улыбнулся, – в одном я не ошибся: для полукровок сердечная маманя ограничение сняла.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Не зачем, а почему, - поправил Локи и добавил: - Думаю, она предполагала, что от Одина дитё родится недалекого ума.  
Отвечать на это Тор не стал. В данный момент мысль о собственной глупости казалась ему не такой уж беспочвенной.  
\- Отец твой.. - начал Локи и неожиданно спросил: – Слушай, а он вообще твой?  
\- Мой, - кивнул Тор. – А ты своих не… Не нашел?  
\- Не хочу об этом говорить, - покачал головой Локи.  
\- А мы с тобой, выходит, все-таки братья, - улыбнулся Тор. – Не кровные, конечно. Но видишь, мать у меня тоже… - он усмехнулся.  
\- Порог родственности мы с тобой уже как-то переступили, - напомнил Локи.  
\- Да, - вздохнул Тор. – Ты меня убить пытался…  
\- А ты меня трахнул, - грубо закончил за него Локи и, почувствовав, как напрягся брат, предупредил дальнейшие реплики: - Спокойно, - не глядя, он махнул на Тора рукой. – Без драм. Хотел же узнать секрет – узнал. Не понравилось – вон тебе река, можешь меня утопить.  
\- Да я как-то…  
\- Что, и это мне простишь?  
Тор не нашелся с ответом. Брат не пытался отомстить за причиненное унижение, даже не злился. Его раздражение касалось лишь непонимания Тора и ничего более, тогда как сам Тор не смел поднять на брата взгляд.  
Локи, опираясь на руки, откинулся назад, задрав голову, подставляя лицо прямому свету.  
\- Я могу стать кем пожелаю. Не только женщиной. Но именно женщиной я оборачиваюсь искуснее всего. Тебе и мысли в голову не придет о подмене, если я не позволю об этом узнать. И эта твоя… маленькая жажда… жрица, - он хищно ухмыльнулся, – не самое сложное, что я проделывал.  
Тор молчал.  
\- А знаешь, почему я научился это делать? – он повернул голову к брату.  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил Тор, покачав головой.  
\- Потому что любил тебя, олуха, сильнее собственной гордости.  
Тор совсем сгорбился, понурил голову, рассматривая собственные руки и не видя их.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - все это время не спускавший с брата взгляда, попросил Локи.  
Тор медленно повернулся и исподлобья бросил на него взгляд, в котором мешались недовольство и стыд. Несколько показавшихся вечностью секунд братья молчали.  
\- Как думаешь, - улыбнулся Локи, – может, я это с тобой не первый раз?..  
\- Чтоб тебя гром разразил, - сплюнул Тор, резко соскакивая с бойницы, и, не оборачиваясь на залившегося хохотом брата, направился вниз со стены.  
  
Но ближе к рассвету, терзаемый неясным, совершенно новым для себя чувством, Тор пришел в отведенные брату покои. Охранные заклинания, которыми Локи опутал всю кровать, беспрепятственно его пропустили. Забравшись под одеяло, он улегся рядом. Брат спал. Глядя на его спокойное, умиротворенное лицо, Тор наконец-то понял, чем было овладевшее им изнуряющее чувство. Ответственностью.  
Он вспоминал слова отца. Один часто говорил, что нельзя мерить весь мир по той мерке, которая подходит именно тебе. И Тор пытался применить это к брату, к тому факту, что когда-то Локи его любил – любил не так, как любят родную кровь. Будучи отныне уверенным в этом, он не мог оставить все как есть. И лежа в темной, подсвеченной огарком комнате, слушая спокойное размеренное дыхание Локи, Тор дал себе слово разобраться с произошедшим. И даже с собой, с тем фактом, что он…  
Случившееся между ними постепенно оседало на границах памяти. Спокойная реакций брата позволила Тору принять этот рваный спонтанный секс как некую данность. Ну да, было… Ну, бывает. Никто не видел. Он все равно, конечно, больше к женщинам… А брат… Он не брат. И никогда им не был. Сейчас Тору как никогда хотелось верить в это.


	19. Chapter 19

_В лицо ударила волна теплого ветра. Тор моргнул и открыл глаза._  
 _Расчерченные дорогами поля уходили за горизонт – однообразные, покрытые синеватого оттенка густой травой. Ветер, мягко огибая сидящего на земле Тора, ласкал его лицо и руки. Ощутимо пекло от яркого солнечного диска в небе. Вся округа, хорошо просматриваемая с холма, на котором находился ас, пронизывалась режущим белым светом, нагреваясь и источая духоту. Сердце наполнилось удивительным спокойствием. Хотелось зажмуриться от необъяснимого удовольствия, забыв обо всем, отдаться во власть нахлынувших ощущений._  
 _Когда-то он уже был здесь, и все это видел. Тор силился понять, что же это за место? Почему именно здесь ему так хорошо? Но сосредоточиться не получалось - мысли плавились и растекались._  
 _Он был уверен, что за его спиной возвышается белокаменный замок, к стенам которого незаметно подобралось несколько дорог, что вели на холм от подножья, оттуда, где разместилось шумное и живое поселение. Но вместе с этой уверенностью, Тор точно знал: стоит ему обернуться - и он не увидит ни стен, ни красных остроконечных крыш, ни извилистых дорог, как не услышит он шум прибоя от раскинувшегося поблизости залива и не донесутся до него крики с торговой площади и хохот ребятни. Взгляду предстанут лишь развалины да хаотично разбросанные по вершине холма камни. А сухая земля, служившая некогда морским дном, будет нехожена и мертва._  
 _Она сидела с ним рядом. В какой-то момент Тор почувствовал, что касается локтем ее руки. Ему не было нужды смотреть на нее, чтобы понять, что это та самая девушка, красотой превосходящая верховных богинь Асгарда, та, что привиделась ему плывущей в море трав, та, что разбудила его в доме Вегарда. Но Тор не удержался и посмотрел, словно какая неведомая сила подтолкнула его повернуться._  
 _\- Беги, - одними губами произнесла девушка, смотря перед собой._  
 _Ветер, словно услышав ее просьбу, задул с большей силой, заволновался и начал выделывать коленца, тревожа траву и наполняя пространство опасностью._  
 _\- Где я? – задал вопрос Тор, не услышав собственного голоса._  
 _\- Беги, - вслух повторила девушка._  
 _Голос ее прозвучал вымученно. Красивое лицо исказила гримаса страдания. Незнакомка была готова вот-вот расплакаться, и Тор забеспокоился, понимая, что в этом месте так нельзя, что здесь не может быть тоски и печали, что что-то идет не так._  
 _\- Я…_  
 _\- Просыпайся! – она резко развернулась к нему и, с силой вцепившись руками в его плечи, что есть мочи заорала: - Просыпайся! Беги!_  
  
Тор подскочил на постели. Его резкое движение разбудило Локи: брат ошалело оглядывался, пытаясь понять причину столько жестокого пробуждения.  
\- Нам надо бежать, - заявил Тор, быстро подходя к двери и выглядывая наружу.   
\- Странно, - пожал плечами Локи, вылезая из-под одеяла. – А вчера тебе эта идея почему-то не нравилась.   
\- За нами пришли.  
\- Кто? – Локи моментально напрягся, вслушиваясь в происходящее за стенами комнаты.   
Утренний замок спал. Не было слышно ни единого звука. Даже стража, что маршировала ночью по коридорам, сейчас не лязгала доспехами.   
\- Тор, - осторожно позвал Локи.   
\- Готов? – не отходя от двери, обернулся к брату Тор. – Тогда за мной.   
Первые два коридора они преодолели, никого не встретив. Тор осторожничал. Передвигался медленно, замирая перед каждым поворотом.   
\- Что произошло? – Локи шел следом и каждый раз, когда брат, услышав малейший шорох, внезапно останавливался, почти врезался Тору в спину. – Видение? Прозрение? Откровение свыше?  
\- Тихо, - попросил Тор.   
\- Кто разрешил вам покидать покои? – раздался властный голос, обладательницу которого Локи не смог разглядеть из-за широкой спины брата.  
\- Бежим! – Тор круто повернулся к Локи лицом и, обогнув его, бросился бежать назад по коридору.   
\- Стоять! – заорали вдогонку.   
\- Куда хоть бежим-то? – в спину брату крикнул Локи, хотя и так уже знал ответ.  
Но путь до больничного крыла, который помнил Тор, им отрезали. Пришлось сворачивать и петлять неизвестными коридорами. Очередной поворот закончился тупиком. Тор остановился и замер, уставившись в стену.  
\- Пробей, - посоветовал Локи.  
\- Может, сразу всю крепость под снос? – Тор заметно нервничал.  
\- Хуже уже не будет.  
\- Как знать…   
Шум нарастал. Потерявшая асов погоня подняла на ноги всю крепость. До слуха доносились встревоженные крики и лязг оружия.  
\- Может, колдовством? – с надеждой поинтересовался Тор.  
\- Они его чуют, как собаки дичь, и нас быстро обнаружат. Где больничное крыло?   
\- Где-то рядом.  
Лязг доспехов стал приближаться. Отчетливо стали слышны разговоры валькирий.  
\- Отряд, - шикнул Локи, и братья прижались спинами к стене. – Не дыши.   
Отряд прошагал мимо, не свернув и не заглянув в тупик. Тор перевел дыхание.   
\- Покрутишься с тобой, и хитрить научишься, - выдохнул он.  
\- Поживешь со мной, еще и не такое сможешь.  
Локи вывернул из-за угла и огляделся.   
\- Мы пришли оттуда, - он прикинул что-то в уме. – Там оружейная, там выход… На запад, - скомандовал он. – Надеюсь, эти монашки не слишком быстро соображают, и мы успеем вперед них.  
  
Монахиня, напуганная ворвавшимися в комнату асами, вскрикнула и прытко отскочила от постели спящего Тьяльфи.   
\- Закрой дверь, - посоветовал Локи, подходя к кровати и осматривая сына Вегарда. – Живее всех живых, - довольно хмыкнул он и стащил с Тьяльфи одеяло.   
\- Что вы делаете? – возмутилась монахиня. – Он же ранен!   
\- Не девка, - через плечо бросил ей Тор, придвинув к двери тяжелый шкаф, внутри которого жалобно зазвенели разбившиеся от подобного обращения склянки. – Нечего в постели валяться.  
\- Эй, дружок, - наклонился к Тьяльфи Локи. – Пора вставать.  
С этими словами он с силой надавил сыну Вегарда посиневшей ладонью на грудь.  
\- Мать-прародительница! – завизжала монахиня, почуяв магию, но Тор успел рукой зажать ей рот:   
\- Тише, матушка, прошу вас.  
Зеленоватого цвета нить, словно змея, поползла по телу Тьяльфи. Когда она обвила его шею, юноша сделал глубокий вдох, закашлялся и проснулся. Вертя головой, он ошарашено озирался, пытаясь понять, где он и что произошло.  
\- Доброе утро, - продолжая нависать над ним, широко улыбнулся Локи.  
\- Изыди! – сфокусировав на Локи взгляд, Тьяльфи моментально пришел в себя и, подскочив на постели, вжался в спинку кровати.  
В тот же момент картина того, что произошло с ним на равнине, встала у Тьяльфи перед глазами. На самом деле не было никаких Геста и Торгерд. Не шли два паломника к богине на поклон. Кроме того – и это Тьяльфи казалось самым непостижимым, один из его спутников мало того, что вовсе не был женщиной, так он оказался еще и магом – тем, кому под страхом смерти запрещено ступать на священные земли.   
\- Асы, - задохнувшись возмущением и страхом и пытаясь отгородиться одеялом, прошептал сын Вегарда.   
\- Вот ведь, - обернувшись к Тору, который продолжал удерживать монахиню, хохотнул Локи. – У нас йотунами пугают, у них – нами.   
\- Губители всего живого, - Тьяльфи затравленно переводил взгляд с одного брата на другого. – Где я?   
\- Так, - Локи сделался серьезным. – Нас скоро обнаружат, поэтому слушай и не перебивай. Нам нужна твоя помощь. Мы прошли Врата. За нами погоня. И намерения у тех, кто гонится за нами, не самые добрые, как ты уже мог понять, - Локи кивнул на перебинтованную лопатку Тьяльфи. – И если ты нам не поможешь, то не знаю, куда там вас богиня после смерти отправляет, а нам обоим грозит Хель.  
\- Асы в священных землях Ёрд!.. – начал было Тьяльфи, но Локи тут же перебил его:  
\- Прекрати вопить. Ты хотел в войско конунга асов. Ты хотел быть воином. Так чего сопли распустил? Помоги нам, докажи, что чего-то стоишь.  
Тьяльфи судорожно вздохнул. Способность мыслить здраво постепенно возвращалась к нему. Мысли прояснялись, а ноющая боль в лопатке и ноге отрезвляли как нельзя лучше.  
\- Зачем вам в Храм? – наконец задал он вопрос.   
\- Помолиться, - улыбнулся Локи.  
\- Я не могу предать свой народ, - покачал головой Тьяльфи. – Лучше убейте.   
\- А ведь и правда готов умереть, - побуравив мальчишку взглядом, с удивлением присвистнул Локи. – Послушай… - он подался вперед, и Тьяльфи стоило огромных усилий, чтобы трусливо не отшатнуться от него. – Видишь этого здоровяка? - он кивнул на Тора.  
Тьяльфи в знак согласия медленно опустил голову.  
\- Он единственный законный сын Ёрд.  
Монахиня, услышав такое, протестующее замычала и попыталась вырваться. Но Тор встряхнул ее, и женщина снова затихла, во все глаза наблюдая за двумя разговаривающими юношами.   
\- Богохульство, - прошептал Тьяльфи, впиваясь взглядом в Тора.  
Локи отрицательно покачал головой.   
\- Нет. Он тот, кому вы воздаете хвалы и почести. Он законнорожденный сын конунга асов и богини земли.   
\- Не может быть… Нет…   
\- У тебя есть выбор. Либо ты не веришь, и мы все погибаем здесь, либо ты соглашаешься помочь нам. В любом случае, если мы лжем или же задумали причинить вред, в Храме нас ждет смерть.  
В коридоре послышались шум и возня, а затем, когда замок не смогли отпереть ключом, раздался первый сильный удар – дверь пытались вышибить.  
\- Богиня меня защитит, - неуверенно ответил Тьяльфи.  
\- Не защитит, - без тени улыбки возразил Локи. – Она сможет помочь, если ты прекратишь надеяться и сам примешь решение. Пора выползать из детских штанишек.   
Стекляшки в шкафу звенели от каждого удара. Заслон постепенно поддавался.  
\- Я не могу… Вы - враги.  
И тут дверь сотрясаться перестала. Лязг доспехов и оружия постепенно начал удаляться – валькирии уходили. Все стихло.   
Тор видел, как побледнел Локи, как сжались в кулак его пальцы, и быстро, словно у преступника, забегал взгляд.   
\- Отец, - одними губами произнес брат и взглядом уставился куда-то в стену.  
Тьяльфи, поняв, что на него больше не обращают внимания, медленно поднялся с кровати и отошел в сторону.  
Какое-то время по обеим сторонам двери висело напряженное молчание. Было слышно, как в образовавшейся тишине, тяжело дышит Локи.  
\- Тор, - спокойно позвал из-за двери незнакомый мужской голос.   
\- Кто это? – с вопросом повернулся к брату Тор.  
Но Локи не ответил, лишь взгляд его остановился на концах собственных сапог.   
\- Локи? – снова спросил голос.   
\- Да, отец.   
От неожиданности Тор ослабил хватку, и монахиня, рванувшись, выпала из его объятий, в ужасе забившись в дальний угол комнаты.  
\- Локи, - обратился голос. – Откройте дверь.   
Тор не узнал измененного голоса, но тут же признал тон, каким был отдан – не просьба - приказ. За дверью стоял Всеотец. Некогда было думать, как он сюда попал и применит ли силу, чтобы добраться до сыновей. Мысли Тора ускорились и потекли лишь в одном направлении – во что бы то ни стало увести отсюда Локи, спасти брата вне зависимости от того, грозила тому опасность или же нет. Страх потерять самое дорогое, что у него есть, грозил вот-вот лишить Тора рассудка. Казавшаяся безвыходной ситуация и близость опасности придали ему сил. Тор подлетел к Тьяльфи и с силой схватил его за ворот рубахи.   
\- Ты когда-нибудь кого-нибудь любил? – он встряхнул мальчишку так, что сын Вегарда еле удержался на ногах. – Я тебя спрашиваю! Любил?!   
Тьяльфи неопределенно замотал головой, стараясь отодвинуться от Тора.  
\- Помоги, - попросил Тор, глядя Тьяльфи в глаза. – Мне не нужна война, мне не нужны ваши земли и ваша вера, мне ничего от вас не нужно. Ни от вас, ни от вашей богини. Я всего лишь хочу спасти брата. Пожалуйста… - Он отпустил ворот, и Тьяльфи смог отшатнуться, наткнувшись спиной на стену. – Я прошу тебя спасти жизнь. Разве не этого хотела бы Ёрд?  
Ручку двери настойчиво подергали. А затем воздух в комнате начал сгущаться, сделалось сперва душно, а затем и жарко.  
\- Он не один, - шепотом, все еще глядя себе под ноги, отозвался Локи. – Там маг огня.  
Тьяльфи посмотрел на сидящего на краю постели аса, словно окаменевшего от одного звучания голоса того, кто присутствовал за дверью. На вид не старше него самого. Сколько же ему на самом деле лет?  
Он понимал, что выжил не просто так, что именно эти двое спасли его от преследователей на равнине, что они сумели потягаться с теми девятерыми воинами, от которых исходила величайшая мощь. Значит, они еще сильнее. И спасли его. Зачем-то. И здоровяк, и этот, вымученный и бледный, умеющий менять личины – они оба не были похожи на тех, кто пришел убивать. Скорее, на тех, кто бежал – бежал от опасности, в конечном итоге все же их настигшей.  
\- Тор, - тихо позвал Локи, оборачиваясь к брату.  
Тор сделал шаг к Тьяльфи.  
\- Знаешь, почему в проводники я выбрал именно тебя?  
Тьяльфи отрицательно мотнул головой.  
\- Потому что не увидел в тебе труса. Потому что знал, что ты из тех, кто не предаст и сумеет защитить. Ты жаждешь приключений и славы, ты смел и хочешь увидеть мир. Хочешь доказать, что ты мужчина и воин. Так почему сейчас ты боишься?  
Слова, обвинившие его в трусости, заставили Тьяльфи встрепенуться и посмотреть Тору в глаза. Решение, которое он принял в эту минуту, помогло отбросить страх. Взгляд получился уверенным и жестким.  
\- Что бы ни произошло, - успел тихо произнести Тор, – воин сражается.  
И, прежде чем раздался звук удара, и дверь вместе со шкафом отлетела к противоположной стене, разлетевшись в щепки, Тьяльфи, сложил руками в воздухе несколько символов, повернулся к асам спиной и приложил ладони к стене.   
Земля дрогнула, словно началось землетрясение. Выбитые из кладки камни разлетелись во все стороны, а поднявшаяся пыль закрыла обзор густой завесой. Монахиня завизжала и бросилась в сторону выхода. Гаркнули приказ брать всех живьем. Раздался свист, послышались грохот и топот ног. В образовавшейся суматохе Локи увидел бегущего к нему брата. Тор схватил его за плечо и поволок в сторону, не дав упасть, когда нога запнулась за какое-то препятствие.  
В том месте, где раньше стоял сын Вегарда, зияла дыра. Тор, толкнув вперед себя Локи, выпрыгнул из крепости следом за ним. Бежать было трудно – с каждой секундой земля становилась все мягче, готовая поглотить враждебную ей сущность. Пыль застилала глаза. И лишь спустя какое-то время, взгляду открылась долина, на самом краю которой виднелся громадных размеров холм.  
\- Не оглядывайся! – приказал Тор.  
Но Локи все-таки не выдержал. Когда за спиной в очередной раз полыхнуло дыханием магии, он замедлил бег, а затем и вовсе остановился, оборачиваясь назад к крепости. Сквозь образовавшийся в развороченной части стены проем можно было разглядеть суматоху, которая там поднялась. Мелькали валькирии, пытавшиеся потушить пожар, чье пламя уже лизало соседние с проемом комнаты. Шла волнами земля, что окружала Врата. Разбудившая ее магия крутилась вихрем. И во всем этом безумии Локи увидел стремительно приближающуюся к ним фигуру.  
\- Подождите меня! – на бегу орал Тьяльфи. – Я с вами!   
\- Да он чокнутый! – захохотал Локи, разворачиваясь и продолжая бег.   
\- А я других не выбираю, - не оборачиваясь, веселым голосом ответил ему брат.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Мы уже недалеко от Храма, - прутиком Тьяльфи сделал последнюю черту, заканчивая рисовать на земле карту местности.  
\- Как думаешь, – Тор посмотрел на присевшего рядом на корточки брата, – отец близко?  
Локи не ответил, неопределенно пожав плечами.  
\- Храм можно обойти? – прикидывая что-то в уме, он окинул карту взглядом.  
\- Я не знаю, - Тьяльфи отбросил прутик и начал отряхивать руки о штаны.  
\- Скоро совсем стемнеет, - Тор поднял лицо к небу. – И похолодает, - добавил он.  
Сполохи в небе потускнели, мигали лениво и редко. С холма можно было обозреть всю округу, если бы не растекшаяся по равнине густая зелень, не дающая возможности вовремя заметить приближающуюся опасность. Вдали возвышлась крепость, над которой все еще поднимался тонкий столб дыма от потушенного пожара.  
\- Кто бы вы ни были, - всматриваясь в даль, заговорил Тьяльфи, - вам нельзя в Храм.  
\- Обратной дороги тоже нет, - не дал ответить брату Тор и, поймав внимательный взгляд Локи, пояснил: - Даже если отец понял, что за глупость я совершил, с тобой у него особые счеты.  
\- Вас убьют, стоит вам ступить на порог, - поняв, что Локи не ответит брату, предупредил Тьяльфи.   
Покинув крепость, они бежали так долго, как только могли. Главным стало добраться до поросшего лесом холма и затеряться там раньше того момента, когда за беглецами вышлют погоню. А в том, что она будет, никто из троих мужчин не сомневался.   
Первый час прошел в ожидании и напряженном молчании. Затем Тор, которому было невыносимо прятаться и сидеть без дела, первым предложил обойти Храм стороной. Но ни воспоминания Тьяльфи о рассказах бывавшего в Храме отца, ни нарисованная карта не дали точного ответа на вопрос о реальности выдвинутого плана.  
\- На что ты рассчитывал? – Локи надоело сидеть на корточках, и он уселся прямо на землю, скрестив ноги.   
\- С ним, - Тор кивнул на Тьяльфи, – нас пропустили бы беспрепятственно.  
\- Его пропустили бы, - уточнил Локи. – Но не нас. Ты никогда ничего не продумываешь до конца.  
\- Это не я.  
\- Что «не я»? – не понял Локи.  
\- Это была не моя идея.  
Тор, потупив взгляд, теребил порванный кожаный ремешок на сапоге.  
\- А чья?  
\- Неважно.  
\- Чья, я спрашиваю?   
\- Что ты привязался?! – не выдержал Тор. – Чья-чья! Ничья.   
Тьяльфи, выслушавший за то короткое время, что они бежали из крепости, уже не одну перебранку братьев, молча стоял поодаль, надеясь, что его не заметят. Несмотря на то что их союз оказался колдовством и обманом, отношения двух асов напоминали ему поведение давно приевшихся друг другу супругов, которые без сторонней помощи не в состоянии решить свои проблемы. Быть тем, кто влезет между ними, выросшему в большой и шумной семье Тьяльфи не хотелось.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Локи, поднимаясь и отряхивая плащ. - Будем надеяться, что за столько лет твоя мама не успела отречься от собственного ребенка и нам повезет.  
  
Идти пришлось быстро, постоянно озираясь по сторонам, и быть предельно внимательными к любому шороху. Во главе поставили умевшего находить дороги и знавшего возможные опасности этих земель Тьяльфи. За ним шел Тор. Закрепленный на ремне Мьельнир покачивался у него на бедре. Замыкал процессию Локи.  
До вершины холма оставалось совсем немного, когда Локи, не проронив ни слова, неожиданно замер. Всю дорогу прислушивавшийся к звуку шагов Тор, сразу почуяв неладное, обернулся к брату.   
\- Что такое?  
\- Тихо! - Локи напряженно вслушивался в тишину леса.  
Тор повернулся к замершему неподалеку Тьяльфи и увидел на его лице такое же, как у брата, выражение ожидания. Рука сама потянулась к Мьельниру.  
\- Нас обнаружили, - тихо, почти одними губами, сказал Локи, не двигаясь с места.   
\- Мы не успеем добежать до вершины, - так же тихо отозвался Тьяльфи.  
Тор опустил взгляд вниз и увидел, что по земле ползут, словно рыская и выбирая, за что же уцепиться, еле заметные огненные нити. Подобную змеевидную магию использовал и Локи, только его нити всегда носили зеленоватый оттенок и от них веяло холодом. Магия, настигшая беглецов, ощущалась Тором горячей и враждебной. От нитей хотелось отпрыгнуть, словно они могли обжечь огнем или же ядом. Тор не знал ни одного аса центрального Асгарда, кто бы обладал способностью вызывать и использовать такое.  
\- Убери это, - попросил Тор брата.   
\- Здесь нельзя использовать магию, - напомнил Тьяльфи.  
\- А это тогда что? – кивнул на нити, которых становилось все больше, Тор.  
\- Это земля, - отозвался Локи. – Рядом с отцом точно такой же проводник, как и у нас. Только сильней и искусней…   
Договорить у него не получилось. Одна из нитей, оторвавшись от земли, словно кнут взвилась и, метнувшись к Локи, обхватила того, словно удавка, вокруг шеи. Локи пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах, вцепившись обеими руками в душащую его нить.  
\- Локи! – заорал Тор, хватаясь за Мьельнир.  
Но стоило ему сделать несколько шагов в сторону плененного брата, как нить дернула Локи назад, опрокидывая его на спину и протаскивая по земле ровно настолько, насколько приблизился к нему Тор.   
\- Стой! – крикнул Тьяльфи. – Это земля! Земля слушается того, кто знает к ней подход. Ты не сможешь, - он кивнул на молот, - с ней справиться при помощи этого.  
\- А голова у парнишки варит.  
В одной руке Геба держала меч. На другую была в несколько оборотов намотана удерживающая Локи нить. Облаченная в боевой доспех валькирия явилась перед асами одна, без отряда, но Тор чувствовал, что исходящая от нее сила вполне способна потягаться с силой самого Всеотца.  
\- Далеко ли вы собрались, мальчики? – она улыбалась ядовитой ухмылкой и от этого чем-то напоминала змею. – Разве во дворце не учат не покидать гостеприимного дома, не попрощавшись с хозяевами?   
\- Что тебе нужно? – Тор удобнее перехватил в руке молот.  
\- Чтобы ты не делал глупостей, - улыбнулась еще шире Геба. – Ни ты, ни твой брат. Ни ты, - она подняла взгляд на Тьяльфи.   
\- Что вы делаете? – обескуражено спросил сын Вегарда. – Вы же служите Ёрд. Зачем вы причиняете вред?  
\- И это говорит мальчишка, одним ударом раскурочивший половину моей крепости? – Геба залилась хохотом, но затем резко посерьезнела: - Не бойся, малыш, тебя не накажут за подобное. Богиня умеет прощать тех, кто раскаивается.   
Тор обернулся к Тьяльфи. Сын Вегарда, понурив голову, стоял, изучая хитросплетение огненных нитей у себя под ногами.   
\- Давай, малыш, не бойся. Возвращайся в отчий дом. - Она натянула поводок, и сумевший преодолеть давящую на него силу земли и подняться на ноги Локи снова упал.   
\- Видишь, - Геба кивнула на задыхающегося аса. – Они сильны только со своими. Но с нами им не совладать. Я не те бедняги, с которыми он позабавился на равнине. – Она подошла к стоящему на коленях Локи и, взяв его лицо за подбородок, заставила вздернуть голову и посмотреть себе в глаза. – Бедный маленький Одинсон, - замурлыкала Геба. - Папочка нас не любит. Братик не любит. И никто не знает, какой мы на самом деле сильный и большой.  
В следующую секунду она поперхнулась собственным смехом. Локи, продираясь сквозь сдавившую его со всех сторон силу, обдирая руки о невидимую преграду, схватил Гебу за горло и, сжав со всей силы, на которую еще был способен, отшвырнул ее от себя. Валькирия отлетела на несколько шагов, протащив за собой Локи, который от натянувшейся удавки захрипел и снова вцепился руками в нить.  
Тор дернулся, но не успел. Одна из нитей моментально оплела его ногу, не позволив сделать еще шаг.   
\- Гаденыш, - поднимаясь и подходя к Локи, зашипела Геба. – Что, мальчик? – она наклонилась к его лицу и, словно выплевывая слова, зашептала. – Захотел побыть девочкой? Захотел побыть мной? – Геба ухмыльнулась. – Ты должен поблагодарить меня, Одинсон. Если бы не я, не мое потрясающее тело, ты бы до его члена до самого Рагнарека добирался.  
\- Закрой рот, - услышав последние слова, сквозь зубы процедил Тор.  
\- А то что? – обернулась к нему Геба. – Накажешь меня? Насколько я помню, ты, стоит мне подойти ближе, начинаешь слюни пускать.  
\- Прекратите, - попросил Тьяльфи. – Вы же служите богине. Зачем вы все это делаете?  
\- А зачем богиня решает, кому что делать?  
\- Богиня дала нам свободу.  
\- И изгнала моего брата, - зло оборвала Геба.  
Нить на шее Локи затянулась еще сильней.  
\- Вашего брата? – удивился Тьяльфи.  
\- Мой брат, - Геба горделиво вздернула подбородок, – выбрал сторону силы и власти. И лишь за то, что он сделал свой выбор не в пользу слабых и покорных, она лишила его возможности жить в родных землях. Вот какова богиня!  
Последние слова она говорила, упиваясь собственной злостью, годами копившейся в ее сердце.  
\- Я сестра своего могущественного брата. В моих жилах течет одна с ним кровь. В нас обоих сила земли и магия Асгарда.  
\- За что же ты продала свой народ? – не выдержал и задал вопрос Тор.  
\- Твой отец, - улыбнулась ему Геба, – щедро платит тем, кто ему верен. Бессмертие стало хорошей платой за мою работу.   
\- Это недостойно, - тихо отозвался Тьяльфи.  
\- Что? – сделала вид, что плохо расслышала, Геба. – Что ты сказал? Повтори.   
За ее спиной показались две фигуры. Они стремительно приближались. Заметив их, Локи попытался вырваться, но Геба, намотав еще один круг нити на руку, дернула его к себе.  
\- Сидеть! – приказала она и снова вернула свое внимание к оскорбившему ее сыну Вегарда. – Повтори же, мальчик, что ты сказал?   
\- Я сказал, - в устремленном в сторону взгляде Тьяльфи, который не видела Геба, но который хорошо был виден Тору, читались нарастающие досада и злость, – что не раскаиваюсь.  
Последнее слово он произнес уже тогда, когда его ладони коснулись земли. В следующее мгновение Геба покачнулась на месте и выпустила из рук нить, которая начала разматываться и ослабила хватку на шее Локи.   
\- Бегите! – заорал Тьяльфи.  
Следующий удар пришелся земляной волной пытающейся подняться на ноги Гебе в грудь. Валькирия вскрикнула от боли и снова оказалась плашмя на земле. Неловкий взмах руками был последним, что она смогла сделать. Земля, моментально размякнув, облепила ее со всех сторон и стала медленно засасывать.   
Тьяльфи, нашептывая слова одному ему ведомой молитвы, еще раз ударил ладонью по земле. Пущенная волна подошла к самым ногам подоспевшего на крики сестры Орма. Начальник асгардской стражи попытался схватить Гебу за руку, но земля выставила блок и, скрыв в своей утробе валькирию, бросилась на новую жертву. Орм быстро отпрянул и заметался, искусно уворачиваясь от норовящей достать его стихии.   
\- Что вы стоите?! – крикнул братьям Тьяльфи. – Бегите!  
Тор помог Локи подняться на ноги.  
\- Бежать сможешь?  
\- Да, - Локи пошатывало.   
\- Тьяльфи?.. – Тор обернулся к сыну Вегарда.  
У того от перенапряжения дрожали руки. По лицу градом катился пот. Угол левого глаза окрасился кровью.  
\- Убирайтесь отсюда! – зло и весело крикнул ему мальчишка. – Катитесь прочь! Зря я, что ли, из отцовского дома так далеко уходил?  
\- Мы можем помочь… - начал было Тор.  
\- Проваливайте! – заорал Тьяльфи. – Этот подвиг только мой, - и подмигнул Тору.  
\- Бежим, - сказал Локи, смотря, как играет вокруг Тьяльфи земля. – Он не передумает.  
Орм, в котором гибель сестры разбудила волну неконтролируемой ненависти, продолжая уворачиваться от атак земли, упорно приближался к братьям. Еще немного - и он смог бы схватить отставшего от Тора Локи. Но в тот момент, когда Орм, подобно Гебе, замахнулся извивающейся в его руках огненной нитью, Тьяльфи налетел на него сбоку и сшиб с ног. Земля, оплетенная сеткой красноватых полос, пошла волнами, перекатывая на себе сцепившихся соперников.   
\- Тор! – прогремел за их спинами незнакомый, но властный голос.  
Облаченному в нищенские одеяния старику, стоящему поодаль от дерущихся, было не добраться до братьев: предусмотрительный Тьяльфи выставил земляную защиту, встающую стеной при каждой попытке приблизиться к беглецам на определенное расстояние.   
\- Отец, - прошептал Локи.   
До вершины оставалось совсем немного.


	21. Chapter 21

Ни травы, ни хотя бы одного деревца - выжженная земля, изъеденная знаками и символами Йотунхейма. В центре огромного, словно вырезанного по лекалу, земляного круга возвышалась покрытая письменами скала, из расщелин которой бил ярко-оранжевый свет. Тор, взобравшийся на вершину первым, замер, завороженный открывшимся ему зрелищем.  
\- Не останавливайся, - услышал он за спиной взволнованный приказ брата.  
Локи вскарабкался на вершину следом, но так же, как брат, замер в нерешительности. Ни один из них не знал, можно ли обогнуть Храм стороной, как и не было известно, куда следовать дальше – легенды гласили, что за северными землями начинается конец мира и далее пути просто нет.   
\- Попытаемся его обойти. - Тор сделал шаг вперед - и узор под его ногами, словно потревоженные змеи, зашевелился.  
\- Мы не пройдем незамеченными. - Локи озирался по сторонам в безуспешных попытках найти любой другой выход из сложившейся ситуации.  
\- Надо попытаться. - Тор уверенно двинулся вперед, не обращая внимания на то, как от каждого его шага на земле просыпается все больше и больше символов.  
\- Стой! – окрикнул его Локи, ступая следом.  
Что-то в голосе брата насторожило Тора, и тот, остановившись, оглянулся.   
По контуру круга земля плыла буграми. Опрокинутый навзничь Локи, отпихнув свободной ногой взобравшегося на вершину Орма, который схватил его за лодыжку, пытался подняться. Но начальнику стражи это удалось сделать быстрее. В его руках алым цветом горел хлыст. Орм навис над барахтавшимся на земле Локи и замахнулся, но в следующую секунду брошенный Тором Мьельнир выбил магическую нить у него из рук.   
\- Локи, поднимайся! – заорал Тор, успевая схватить вернувшийся к нему молот.   
Тьяльфи не было, и это означало только одно. Тор гнал от себя мысли о том, что, приняв решение оставить неопытного в боях мальчишку один на один с самым умелым воином Асгарда, он совершил очередную в своей жизни глупость. Сейчас опасность грозила Локи: если Орм уже на вершине, то скоро здесь появится и отец.  
\- К Храму! – крикнул Локи, которому все-таки удалось подняться на ноги.   
\- Нам туда нельзя! – запротестовал Тор.  
Но в условиях опасности тело среагировало на приказ быстрее разума. Тор развернулся и бросился бежать. В обеих ладонях начальника стражи появилось по кнуту. Раза в два толще предыдущих, они извивались в руках своего господина.   
\- Что бы ни произошло, доберись до Храма, - успел сказать Локи, прежде чем пущенная Ормом огненная нить просвистела у него над головой.  
\- Да провались ты в недра! – рявкнул Локи, разворачиваясь на бегу и замахиваясь для ответного удара.  
Земля вспенилась, словно волны у берега моря, и сквозь поднявшуюся пыль в Орма ударила густая зеленоватая волна песка, отбросив начальника стражи за пределы круга. Но уже через минуту, не успев преодолеть и половины расстояния до Храма, братья увидели, что Орм бежит следом за ними. Злость придала ему сил, магия циркулировала во всем его теле. Пущенные вперед хозяина алые нити, обдавая жаром, стремились ухватить братьев за ноги. Локи отбивался плотными потоками магии. Красные сполохи, перекрещиваясь с зелеными, разукрасили пространство над кругом, будто праздничный фейерверк. Тор, заметив, что брат взял на себя их защиту, сосредоточился на том, чтобы успеть добраться до входа в святилище. Сейчас встреча с Ёрд, каких бы взглядов и убеждений ни была мать, в любом случае казалась лучшим вариантом, чем столкновение с отцом и его разъяренным слугой.   
Но в тот момент, когда вдали показались распахнутые настежь громадные, вбитые прямо в скалу ворота, Локи пропустил очередной удар, и нить, изогнувшись, обвилась вокруг ног Тора. Орм, быстро опустившись на одно колено и приложив ладонь к земле, другой рукой с силой дернул хлыст на себя, после чего Тор, не удержав равновесия на очередной земляной волне, покачнулся и упал.  
\- Беги! – заорал Тор Локи, тщетно пытаясь высвободится из захвата.  
Но брат остановился.  
\- Вы знали, на кого подняли руку? – сквозь зубы страшно и зло прошептал Орм.  
В его взгляде читалось все нарастающее безумие. Горе от потери сестры и столкновение с противником, внезапно оказавшимся сильным и непокорным, затмевало Орму разум. Магия, пытаясь вырваться из-под контроля, хаотично металась по его телу, грозя заживо сжечь своего же обладателя.  
\- Избалованные дворцовые выкормыши, - приближаясь, цедил начальник стражи.  
Свободной рукой он легко отбил удар Локи. Зеленый шар, отлетев в сторону, распался на множество искр, угасших во взбунтовавшейся земле.   
Вокруг вершины поднялась стена пыли, заслоняя собою Храм от остальной долины. Растревоженный магией ветер кружил над головами сражающихся: с каждой минутой набирая силу, он грозил вскоре смести любого, кто встанет на его пути. Небо потемнело. Чернота, опускаясь на землю, поглотила яркие сполохи. Казалось, весь мир померк и пришел в движение. И лишь Храм стоял недвижимый, словно последний оплот спокойствия.  
Позади Орма показалась одинокая фигура. Взобравшийся на вершину не спешил. Он шел медленно, ковыляя подобно нищим попрошайкам, пытающимся вызвать у прохожих большую жалость к себе вымышленной хромотой. Вскоре стали различимы терзаемые ветром лохмотья и посох, на который опирался идущий.   
Локи попятился назад. И Тор, уловив его движение, оглянулся, оставив попытки освободиться от цепляющихся за него огненных нитей.  
Чем ближе подходил к месту битвы Один, тем сильней и ярче проступал его истинный лик. Наведенный Ормом морок, словно слои кожи, один за другим, снимала сила земли, обнажая взглядам конунга Асгарда. Когда до начальника стражи осталась всего пара шагов, Один остановился.  
\- Орм! – окликнул он слугу. – Что ты творишь?   
Орм, в пылу битвы уже и забывший, что пришел сюда вовсе не один, услышав повелительный окрик, вздрогнул и ослабил хватку. Этого Тору хватило, чтобы разорвать сдерживавшие его путы и, не оглядываясь, рвануть к замершему поодаль брату. Он успел добежать и дернуть Локи за плечо, чтобы тот не стоял истуканом, как в этот самый момент начальник стражи опомнился.  
\- Я вас не отпускал! – заорал Орм, разворачиваясь к братьям и, пускаясь в бег, снова занося кнут для удара.  
Тор успел понять только одно – брат не двигается с места. А даже если и успеет увернуться, то львиная доля удара все равно придется именно на него. Все это в долю секунды пронеслось у Тора перед внутренним взором. Как в страшном сне слышал он возмущенный и негодующий крик отца, видел напряженную спину замершего на месте Локи и неумолимо приближающееся к нему пламя. Брат не вскинул для защиты руки, а Тор неожиданно вспомнил, что рассказанные Локи о себе секреты могли быть только предсмертным откровением. Те, кто подобным образом открывает душу, чаще всего не собираются жить дальше. Сердце замедлило свой ход, гулко ударило напоследок в груди, и в следующий миг время для Тора остановилось.   
\- Ты сдохнешь в память о моей сестре! – заорал Орм, замахиваясь на Локи огромным потоком магии.  
И в этот момент вершину озарил яркий, режущий свет. Все вокруг сделалось абсолютно белым. Орм, которого на несколько секунд практически ослепило, не удержал удара и, щелкнув хлыстом в стороне от Локи, заорал, закрывая ладонями глаза. Землю сотряс удар такой силы, что загудели стены каменного Храма. Звук оглушил и, застыв, повис в воздухе. Когда к Орму вернулась способность видеть, было уже поздно. Каменный круг больше не ходил волнами. От того места, куда Тор со всего размаха воткнул возникший, казалось, из самого воздуха громадный посох, начали расходиться трещины. Послышался жуткий треск, а затем круг стал делиться на несколько островов. Плиты, сотрясая все вокруг, расходились друг от друга, образуя между собой бездонные провалы. Одни шли ниже, другие наоборот - поднимались вверх, к небу.  
Орм попытался устоять на ногах, но алые нити, утягиваемые вниз, в глубину, туда, куда водопадом стекала земля, крепко сцепленные со своим хозяином, сперва медленно, а затем с все возрастающей скоростью потащили его к провалу.  
\- Нет! – заорал Орм, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться от своего же собственного оружия и тем самым еще больше запутываясь в образовавшейся паутине. – Нет… - Нити подтащили его к самому краю, и следующее движение плиты увлекло начальника стражи в бездну.  
\- Локи! – позвал Тор, который из-за яркого света посоха не мог понять, все ли в порядке с братом.  
Плиты отъезжали друг от друга все дальше и дальше. Пробужденные посохом, они четко двигались, призванные защитить святыню от возможной опасности.  
По древку шли, переливаясь, серебристого цвета символы рода йотунхеймских конунгов. В тот момент, когда Тор выпустил его из рук, посох потух и быстро, так что сын Одина не успел вновь схватиться за него, погрузился в землю.  
\- Локи! – снова позвал Тор, оглядываясь.  
Брат стоял невдалеке. Он безотрывно смотрел на отца, что находился на соседней плите, уносившей его от сыновей. Один же смотрел на Тора, и, когда старший сын подошел к самому краю ожившей платформы, заговорил.  
\- Мы с Фригг всегда по-разному видели участь своих детей.  
Грохот еще одной оторвавшей от бывшего круга плиты заставил его прерваться.  
\- Она и тебе вручила то, что привело тебя к бездне.   
Тор посмотрел на свои руки, обожженные белым йотунхеймским пламенем посоха, и кивнул.  
\- Фригг считает, что трон должен занять сильнейший из сыновей. Видимо, ее испытания для вас вы с Локи не прошли… - Он тяжело вздохнул. - Пока не поздно, - произнес Один, – вернись во дворец.   
\- Я не вернусь, отец.   
Платформа дрогнула и накренилась, и Тор еле удержал равновесие, чтобы не упасть.  
\- Неужели ты все еще веришь, что Ёрд поможет?  
Тор не знал, что ответить, поэтому сказал единственное, о чем думал, пока они с братом шли к Храму:  
\- Она моя мать.  
\- Глупец. Даже вырастившая вас, - грустно улыбнулся Один, – сама поставила на кон ваши жизни. Ёрд в первую очередь мать этих земель и никогда не выберет даже собственного сына, если это грозит новой войной.  
\- Я не понимаю, - Тор помотал головой.   
Мешая разговору, настойчиво билась мысль посмотреть, как там брат. Локи, все так же стоя в нескольких шагах у Тора за спиной, не встревал в разговор. И Один, целенаправленно желавший вернуть младшего сына во дворец, сейчас даже не вспоминал о нем. Все это казалось Тору странным. Но главное – брат был жив, а значит, осталось самое важное – разобраться с отцом.  
\- Вернись, - настаивал Всеотец. – Я прощу нарушение приказа, закрою глаза на побег и укрывательство преступника.   
\- Он не преступник! – отозвался Тор.  
\- Ты молод, - голос Одина посуровел. – Молод и глуп. Ты не понимаешь, что творишь. Ты чуть было не разрушил установившийся порядок вещей, из-за чего мог погубить не только себя, но и множество ни в чем не повинных жизней. Измени ты сущность Локи, и равновесие во всех девяти мирах было бы нарушено! Боги уходят не так. Каждому в этой Вселенной назначена своя судьба. И ты не тот, кто в силах перечить ей.   
\- Приведи я Локи во дворец, его бы все равно ждала смерть.  
\- Она бы не навредила ни этому миру, ни всем остальным. Чему быть, того невозможно избежать. Пойми это! Иногда надо принимать решения, с которыми ты сам не согласен. Но если ты конунг Асгарда, если ты верховный правитель и главнокомандующий, ты не можешь пожертвовать всем ради одной своей прихоти. Ты не можешь губить миллиарды ради одного!   
\- Я так не хочу.  
Плиты развели их настолько далеко друг от друга, что им пришлось кричать. Грохот от падающей в бездну земли и завывания поднявшегося ветра делал разговор невозможным до тех пор, пока платформы снова не съезжались на нужное расстояние.   
\- Ты будущий конунг Асгарда!  
\- Тогда я не хочу им быть!   
\- Вернись домой!   
\- Я не брошу брата, - уверенно сказал Тор.  
\- Поздно, - обреченно ответил ему отец.  
Сердце Тора екнуло. Он обернулся и наконец-то понял, почему Один не спешил заковывать Локи в цепи и силой не заставлял старшего сына покориться своему решению.   
Локи все еще стоял на ногах. Но смотрел он вовсе не на отца. Его застывший в изумлении взгляд был устремлен над головами споривших Одина с сыном. Тор, не раз видевший этот взгляд на поле боя, понял все сразу.  
\- Локи? – Он сделал шаг в сторону брата, и в этот момент Локи, покачнувшись, поднял руку и медленно приложил ее к сердцу.   
Рубаха под плащом моментально пропиталась кровью. Локи опустил взгляд на свою окровавленную ладонь, а затем стал медленно оседать на колени и заваливаться набок.   
\- Локи! – заорал Тор, бросаясь к брату и успевая поймать его почти у самой земли.   
В месте, где была рана, тело сочилось магией. Попав внутрь, она жгла и выедала Локи изнутри. Огонь, направленный Ормом, все-таки достиг своей цели. Одной маленькой искры хватило, чтобы за несколько минут яд распространился по всему организму.  
\- Локи, - прошептал Тор, касаясь щеки брата. – Только не умирай. Все что угодно, только не умирай. Я прошу тебя… - он осекся.  
Плиты перестали осыпаться и начали разрушаться, раскалываясь на внушительных размеров части, которые следом за этим поглощала бездна.   
\- Тор, одумайся! – раздался голос отца. – Ты нужен Асгарду. Ты должен это понимать.   
\- Я не смогу без него.   
Казалось, что он сказал это очень тихо, почти шепотом, но отец все-таки его услышал.  
\- Тор, это судьба. - Один подошел к самому краю плиты.  
Из-под его сапог покатились вниз, в черноту, мелкие камни.  
\- Нельзя, совершив преступление, избежать наказания. И он об этом знал.   
\- Нет! – Тор заорал, утыкаясь лбом брату в грудь.  
\- Он знал, на что шел. Не закон Асгарда, так Ёрд; не она, так сама судьба решила бы это. Он знал, что обречен, потому и творил свои безумства. Он понимал, что ты совершаешь глупость, что погибнет не только он, но с ним вместе и ты. И он... - Один осекся. – Видимо, он этого не хотел.  
Тор вскочил на ноги и в два прыжка подлетел к краю платформы.  
\- Ты мог его спасти! – заорал он отцу в лицо. – Ты мог с самого начала поступать с ним по-другому! Ты!.. – он задохнулся от злости.   
\- Он был опасен, - покачал головой Один. – Я не мог рисковать.   
\- Ты унизил его и заставил меня поступать с ним так же!  
\- Почему все это я должен был решать за тебя? Есть у тебя своя голова на плечах или нет?! - заорал в ответ потерявший терпение Один. - Я был вынужден поступить как конунг Асгарда!   
\- Он умирает! И убил его ты!   
\- Не будь ребенком! Его судьба - это судьба бога! – голос Одина гремел. – Своей жалостью ты низводишь его до ничтожества!   
\- Я могу его спасти!  
\- Ты не слушаешь! Дай Локи то величие, которого он так хотел! Тебе не нравятся законы Асгарда, так не противься законами мирозданья! Ты, наследник нашего мира, должен понять это!   
\- Значит, у Асгарда больше нет наследника, - тихо и зло Тор выплюнул слова в разделявшую их с отцом пустоту.   
\- Безумец! Что ты творишь? – Один рванулся проложить с помощью магии дорогу через плиты, но земля легко пресекла эту попытку, сбив Всеотца с ног. – Тор! Ты ему не поможешь! Сын… - он протянул к удаляющемуся Тору руку.   
Теперь, чтобы добраться до святилища, пришлось бы прыгать с одной платформы на другую. Тор, подхватив еле живого Локи на руки, не оборачиваясь к оставшемуся на разрушающейся плите отцу, направился к Храму. Оставалась единственная надежда, что хотя бы один из родителей сумеет ему помочь.


	22. Chapter 22

Казалось, что, пока он шел до Храма, пролетела целая вечность. Безвольное тело брата свисало с рук размокшей плетью. Временами Тору чудилось, что Локи больше не дышит, но останавливаться и проверять не было ни времени, ни сил. Страх смерти брата почти лишал Тора рассудка. Слова отца о дороге бога и о судьбах мира звенели где-то на задворках сознания. Воспоминания о предательстве Фригг перемежались с мыслями о возможном отказе Ёрд. Но все они меркли рядом с единственным убеждением – все что угодно, но брат должен жить.   
Распахнутые настежь ворота оказались неохраняемыми - Тор беспрепятственно вошел в Храм. Тут же сделалось тихо, словно за его стенами не сотрясалась земля и не бушевал неистовый ветер.   
Громадная, уходящая острым потолком ввысь зала была освещена множеством свечей, и все равно в ней стоял полумрак. В стены были вбиты статуи неизвестных Тору богов. Из-за прозрачности пола казалось, что Храм огромен и бездонен, что стоит сделать лишний шаг - и ты под взором каменных изваяний провалишься в открывающуюся под ногами бездну.   
\- Есть здесь кто? – крикнул Тор, устремляясь вглубь Храма.  
Вдали виднелся алтарь - гигантская плита с изображением Ёрд. В одной руке богиня держала закрученный спиралью сгусток энергии, другой протягивала перед собой пустую чашу. В обрамлении свечей, пламя которых отбрасывало причудливые длинные тени, лик казался живым.  
\- Мама. - Тор подошел к алтарю и уложил перед ним тело брата.   
На мгновение показалось, что пол не выдержит и провалится, и подземный Храм утащит Локи в бездну. Тор содрогнулся, вспоминая, как еще несколько лет назад своими глазами видел Локи над разверзшейся смертоносной воронкой. В тот раз спасти брата ему не удалось. Сейчас был шанс.   
\- Локи? – позвал Тор, вставая на колени и склоняясь над братом.  
Локи дышал настолько слабо, что, не начни Тор прислушиваться, могло показаться, будто жизнь его покинула. Разъедающий внутреннюю плоть огонь не щадил даже бога. Под глазами Локи залегли глубокие тени, кожа на лице и шее, точно иссушенная, треснула и пошла красными тонкими нитями. От тела брата исходил болезненный жар, по крохам вытягивающий из пока еще живого существа остатки сил.   
\- Сию жертву принимает богиня, - раздался низкий рокочущий голос.  
Тор резко повернул голову в сторону говорившего.  
Их было девять. Все в темных балахонах, скрывающих лица под капюшонами. Костлявые руки они держали перед собой, сплетя кривые пальцы в замок. Двигаясь медленно, они, жрицы богини Ёрд, приближались к сидящему над распластанным телом Тору. Исходящая от них сила заставляла невольно гнуть шею, склоняя голову в почтительном поклоне. Тор попытался воспротивиться, но вышло еще хуже – сила земли, надавив ему на спину, заставила почти уткнуться лбом еле живому брату в грудь, туда, где кровоточила магией рана.  
\- Прошу вас, - его хватило только на сдавленный шепот, – помогите, - попросил Тор. - Спасите брата.   
\- Разве не жертву богине принес ты в Храм? – спросила одна из жриц.  
Грудную клетку сдавила неимоверная сила. Дышать стало трудно. А в сердце, несмотря на окруживший Тора жар, начал заползать леденящий страх. Что-то глубинное, что угрожало самой их божественной сути, нависло над ним с Локи. Оно наползало все плотней и плотней, словно могильным саваном укрывая сознание Тора.   
\- Я… - он замолчал, и попытался начать заново: - Я пришел просить.  
\- Нельзя просить, ничего не предлагая взамен.   
\- Я… Пришел… Пришел просить у матери.   
\- Нельзя просить, - с той же безликой интонацией повторила жрица, - ничего не предлагая взамен.   
\- У меня был посох, - собравшись с силами, Тор сумел распрямить спину. – Символ власти над землей. Его оставила мне мать, когда покидала Асгард. Я - сын Ёрд.  
Повисло молчание, а затем все тот же голос сообщил:  
\- Так заплати же им цену.  
\- Я не могу, - отозвался Тор. – Я защищал им брата.   
В этот раз молчание было настолько осязаемым, что Тору почудилось, будто чьи-то сильные руки ощупывают его на предмет правдивости сказанного. А затем последовал ответ:   
\- Ты сделал свой выбор, Одинсон. Нельзя за одну и ту же цену просить дважды.   
\- Но у меня не было выбора! – заорал Тор, пытаясь встать на ноги.  
Что-то тяжелое вновь поставило его на колени, пригнуло в знаке покорности голову.  
Жрицы подошли уже совсем близко. Их смертоносная сила тянула свои холодные руки к лежащему перед алтарем Локи. Тор ощущал, что все вокруг покрывается ледяным йотунхеймским мраком. Те, кто служил в Храме, были готовы отдать жертву богине.   
\- Не надо! - Тор ухватился за край надетого на брата плаща. – Не отдам. Не смейте его забирать! – Он снова попытался встать, но тут же упал на колени. – Не позволю…  
\- Проси, за чем пришел, Одинсон, - раздался над его головой голос.  
\- Что? – не понял Тор, с трудом поднимая взгляд на окружившие его черные балахоны.  
\- Богиня приняла твой дар, - разлетелись по Храму слова. – Теперь проси.   
Тор медленно, словно не веря в то, что он сейчас может увидеть, опустил голову и посмотрел на брата.  
Локи не дышал.  
Заострились черты лица. На кончиках пальцев образовался иней. Естественная для йотунхеймца синева, вскрывая впаянные в кожу узоры и письмена, проступала на всем теле, делая видимым истинное происхождение бога.  
\- Да будет так, - услышал сильный женский голос Тор.  
\- Нет, - он растерянно смотрел на уходящее в смерть тело брата. – Не надо! Не забирайте!  
Ударившее горе враз смыло из сознания то разумное, что еще позволяло Тору трезво оценивать обстановку. Оно пробило душевную броню и целиком заполнило собой сердце. Стены Храма сотряслись. В выси громыхнуло, словно внутри скалы зарождалась буря. Глаза у Тора посветлели. Взгляд сделался полубезумным.  
\- Смирись, сын мой, - в подернутое дымкой сознание закрался чужой голос. – Такова судьба бога.  
\- Не отдам! – заорал Тор, разрывая сковывающую его силу и, схватив тело брата, прижимая его к себе. – Не вам решать! Никому не решать! Не отдам! – Он уткнулся лбом Локи в грудь. – Не надо… - попросил он кого-то совсем тихо. – Помогите… Помоги хоть кто-нибудь. Пожалуйста… Все что угодно, только не он…   
  
Что еще он шептал, Тор не знал. Боль потери, затмевая рассудок, поглотила все вокруг. Последнее, что он помнил - требовательные, скрюченные временем пальцы жриц, тянущихся вырвать у него тело Локи. А затем все померкло, и остались только боль и пустота.   
Все стихло. Время замерло. И вскоре вместо холода Тор ощутил легкое прикосновение щекочущей травы к своим обнаженным рукам. Ветер ласково потрепал волосы на макушке и с еле слышимым свистом понесся куда-то дальше.  
Вдали виднелся холм, на котором – Тор вспомнил - когда-то возвышался дворец. В низине по-прежнему заброшенными лежали руины некогда великого города. Все поросло высокой густой травой. С неба припекало жаркое, согревающее солнце.   
Когда уже приходившая к нему во снах богиня, склонившись над ним с братом, ласково коснулась рукой лица Локи, Тор вздрогнул и дернулся в сторону. Девушка смотрела на лежащего у Тора на руках бога и во взгляде ее читались нежность и грусть. Она присела перед ними на корточки. Какое-то время они так и сидели - двое живых над телом мертвеца. Тор, держа брата в своих объятиях, застывшим взглядом смотрел на идущую волнами синеватого цвета траву. Богиня же молча гладила Локи по волосам.  
\- Вы можете мне помочь? – наконец нарушил молчание Тор.  
Она посмотрела на него, так ничего и не ответив.   
\- Все что угодно за него, - Тор крепче прижал к себе тело брата. – Все сделаю, что пожелаете.  
Ветер свистел над их головами, спокойный и теплый. Он предлагал, забыв заботы и тревоги, остаться здесь навсегда, средь давно покинутых руин.   
\- Я не знаю, кто вы, - продолжал тихо говорить Тор, – но я сделаю все, что вы потребуете. Я клянусь вам своей жизнью, своей честью, всей своей силой, достоинством и славой моих предков, я даю вам слово, что он больше никогда не пострадает. Никогда.   
\- Ты идешь против судьбы, - услышал он ее голос.   
\- Я готов, - кивнул Тор. – Я знаю, это не его дорога. Он сделал это ради меня. Я хочу все исправить. Пожалуйста. Кто бы вы ни были, помогите. Я не могу без него. Не смогу…   
Она, выпрямляясь во весь рост, поднялась на ноги и нависла над братьями. В тот же миг Тору стало легко и спокойно на душе, словно кто заботливый смазал его раны целительным бальзамом. Он поднял на богиню взгляд.  
\- Твоя мать права, - заговорила девушка. – Нельзя получить что-то, не отдав что-то взамен.  
Она была красива. Не столько внешне, сколько – Тор видел это настолько ясно, будто речь шла о зримом – внутренне. Все в ней было гармонично – и ласка со страстью, и доброта с жесткостью, и ум с простотой. Она могла бы быть не только женой верховного правителя, но самой главной богиней в любом из миров. Тор всматривался в ее до боли знакомое лицо и не мог понять, кто же она.   
\- Поклянись, - обратилась к нему богиня, – что впредь не перейдешь ему дорогу.   
\- Клянусь.  
Мир подернулся еле заметным маревом. Тор моргнул, пытаясь сфокусировать на девушке взгляд, но это было уже невозможно. Трава сливалась в единый слой. Ветер стихал, превращаясь во что-то плотное, мягко сдавливающее со всех сторон. Богиня, не двигаясь с места, стала отдаляться, не сводя взгляда с братьев.   
\- Назови ту цену, - попросила она, – которую ты готов заплатить.   
\- Все что угодно, - отозвался Тор и уверенно добавил: - Все. Абсолютно все.   
\- Не пожалей о содеянном, сын земли, - последнее, что смог расслышать Тор перед тем как воздух затвердел до состояния камня, а мир вокруг накренился и, наращивая темп, завертелся.   
Рвануло вверх, затем вбок. Метнуло вперед и стало бросать из стороны в сторону.  
Такого долгого перехода в жизни Тора еще не было. Вокруг все мелькало, переливалось, сворачивалось и в следующий миг уже раскрывалось, играя всеми цветами радуги. Где-то рядом мелькала тень брата. Несколько раз Тор хотел повернуться к Локи, но портал сделал тело невыносимо легким, до того воздушным, что понять, где у тебя рука, а где нога и существуешь ли ты вообще в физическом варианте, возможности не было.  
Потом начало трясти, словно портал вот-вот рассыплется в прах. Перед глазами все смешалось. Цвета стали тускнеть, а затем вообще слились в единый серый фон. От затяжного кружения к горлу подкатил ощутимый ком тошноты. Тор не знал, сколько еще все это может продлиться, и попытался закрыть глаза, чтобы перестало мутить, но не смог – тело окончательно перестало слушаться.  
\- Береги его, - раздался над самым ухом голос богини. – И помни, ты дал слово.  
«Кто же вы?» - успел подумать Тор, прежде чем воздушный поток с бешеной силой рванул его вперед так, что тело накрыло невыносимой болью, словно вмиг оказались переломаны все кости.  
Затем последовал удар такой силы, что сознание ухнуло в глубокую обволакивающую черноту...


	23. Chapter 23

\- Я вас знаю! – заорал Тор, вырываясь из объятий сна и резко подскакивая на постели.  
Пальцы судорожно комкали края одеяла. По лицу градом лил пот, а сердце бешено колотилось в груди. Голова кружилась. Тор сглотнул подступивший к горлу ком тошноты и огляделся.  
В окно его спальни бил яркий дневной свет. С улицы доносились веселые крики и звонкий собачий лай. Где-то под стенами, громыхая доспехами, маршировал отряд.  
Тор утер ладонью пот со лба и посмотрел на свои руки. Ничего особенного, руки как руки. Он ощупал себя, затем, откинув в сторону одеяло, внимательно осмотрел свое тело. Все в полном порядке - ни единой царапины.   
Но стоило Тору подняться с постели, как в следующую секунду его бросило на колени и вывернуло на пол. Во всем теле все еще ощущалась слабость, а в затылке явным напоминанием о сне засела тупая ноющая боль. Тор отер рот краем простыни и попытался встать на ноги. Его пошатывало.  
В центре комнаты, на столе, небрежно брошенный, лежал календарь. Даже на расстоянии было видно, что одна дата на нем обведена по кругу жирной чертой. Тор, медленно ступая, добрел до стола и уставился на число. Все прошлые даты потускнели, зато выделенная сияла, словно начищенная монета. Тор вспомнил - день его коронации. Тот великий миг, когда Один, а за ним и весь Асгард признают за старшим сыном Всеотца право всевластия. День, когда Тор должен был стать конунгом…  
«Но… как же?..» – не понял Тор, беря календарь в руки и внимательно его рассматривая.  
В его воспоминаниях коронация уже была - та, что толком и не состоялась. Тор помнил заполненный асами и асиньями дворцовый зал, обращенные к нему, сыну конунга, приветственные крики и аплодисменты, лицо матери, на котором читалась гордость за своего ребенка, пристальный взгляд отца, стоящего справа от трона Локи…  
\- Локи!   
Календарь полетел в угол комнаты. Тор, настолько быстро, насколько он был сейчас в состоянии, бросился искать одежду. Штаны, рубаха, пояс – все валялось на полу, разбросанное там, где он привычно скидывал перед сном вещи.  
Все происходящее не укладывалось в голове. Тор не понимал, где заканчивается реальность, а где начинается сон. Существовала ли на самом деле та, изменившая всю его жизнь, коронация или нет? В голове мешались воспоминания о прожитых в Асгарде годах и о тех нескольких днях пути до Храма. Но все это вытеснила одна единственная мысль – мысль о Локи. Если сегодня действительно день коронации, то, скорее всего, брат должен быть в своих покоях – готовиться к празднику. Тор оделся, сполоснул лицо в заранее приготовленном слугой тазу и вышел из спальни, стараясь не подавать вида, что чем-то встревожен. Если ему и правда приснился настолько дурной сон, то негоже будущему правителю Асгарда проявлять слабость и показывать всем свое волнение.   
Комната Локи находилась этажом выше. В свое время Один, узнав, что младший сын интересуется магией, выделил почти целый этаж, в пределах которого разрешил устраивать опыты. С тех пор единственным посетителем этого места, не считая родителей и вынужденных делать свою работу слуг, стал Тор. Он знал все ловушки и опасности, которые таила в себе территория Локи. В разные годы от разных экспериментов на стенах, полу, в окнах или же просто в пространстве оставалось множество всякой дряни, которую Локи, несмотря на многочисленные просьбы отца, не считал нужным изводить. Один неосторожный шаг мог стоить незадачливому визитеру руки или ноги.   
Тор поднялся по лестнице и неожиданно для себя очутился в зарослях джунглей. Различные растения – маленькие, большие, растущие деревьями и извивающиеся лианами - заполонили весь коридор. Пол устилала трава, в которой шевелилось нечто змеевидное.  
\- Локи! – позвал от самого порога Тор, краем глаза подмечая, не ждет ли его в этом лесу какой сюрприз – с брата станется такое смастерить.   
По одной стороне коридора шел ряд высоких, обрамленных тяжелыми гардинами окон, а по другой - множество дверей. Тор двинулся вдоль нее, вслух отсчитывая номера комнат.  
\- … шесть, семь, восемь… Вот, - остановился он напротив девятой.  
Дверь в рабочую комнату Локи оказалась открыта. Сквозь проем было видно, как брат, еще не успевший облачиться в праздничный костюм и одетый в заляпанную какой-то зеленью рубаху, склонился над заставленным колбами столом. Тор, у которого вмиг потемнело в глазах, а мир опасно накренился, шумно выдохнул. Локи, услышав, вздрогнул и повернулся на звук.  
\- Тор? – озадаченно спросил он, смотря, как брат медленно съезжает по дверному косяку на пол.  
Выросшая на полу трава была настоящей. Тор коснулся ее ладонями, кожей ощущая жизнь – сочную, неподдельную. Вокруг что-то щелкало и чирикало, шуршало и мелькало. Тор задрал голову и увидел вместо потолка над ними голубую бездну, вроде той, что простирается над Мидгардом. Небольшие, кажущиеся плотными облака неспешно выплывали из комнаты и тянулись куда-то вдаль по коридору. Красивые, такие, какие Тор любил наблюдать в мире людей. Эта спокойная, совершенно не вяжущаяся со сном картина так поразила его, что Тор почувствовал, как все мысли обращаются в пустоту, в ничто.  
\- Сон, - засмеялся он. – Всего лишь сон.  
\- Тебе плохо? – с опаской подходя к брату, поинтересовался Локи.  
\- Нет, - улыбаясь, покачал головой Тор. – Мне хорошо.  
Локи, стараясь не касаться испачканными руками, навис над ним, внимательно осматривая. Тор снизу вверх глядел на брата: до боли знакомый недоверчивый взгляд, родные черты лица, сероватого цвета истрепанная рубаха – видимо, рабочая… Как часто он задумывался над тем, кто такой Локи? Много ли обращал внимания на то, чем занимается брат? Хотя бы раз узнавал он, в чем заключается его жизнь? Или его работа? Что брат хотел? Чем занимался в этой лаборатории? Зачем? Для чего? Почему? Вопросы хлынули неудержимым потоком, а на душе сделалось невыносимо больно и противно. Тор, обхватив руками затылок, склонил голову, взлохмачивая самому себе волосы. И снова засмеялся.  
Он смеялся так долго и так безудержно, что, в конце концов, это стало казаться странным даже ему самому. Смех разносился по всему этажу, теряясь в переплетениях ветвей и шуме листьев. Стайка пестрых птиц, напуганная поднявшимся шумом, вспорхнула с куста и унеслась в распахнутое окно.   
Все то время, пока Тор смеялся, Локи, словно остолбенев, стоял рядом с ним и молча смотрел на эту странную, необъяснимую истерику.   
\- Я тебя только об одном прошу, - задыхаясь от смеха, обратился к брату Тор. – Не надо ледяных великанов на моей коронации, хорошо? – Он поднял взгляд к облачному небу. – Подари мне лучше их, - попросил он, глядя на облака.  
Локи, побледнев, хотел что-то сказать, но не успел. Тор порывисто обнял ноги брата, прижимая Локи к себе.  
\- Живой, - зашептал он треснувшим голосом. – Живой... - Он уткнулся носом Локи в живот и затих - лишь плечи подрагивали.  
За окном разгорался яркими огненными красками новый день. Во дворе, бегая с приготовлениями к вечернему событию, шумели слуги. Гремела посуда, звякали доспехи воинов, смеялись девушки. Вдали виднелась одна из башен дворца. Стайка упорхнувших птиц замыкала над ней круг почета. Дальше, скрываясь за горизонтом, шли длинные ярко-зеленые поля, извивались дороги. Мелькали точки скачущих всадников. Тор стоял на коленях перед братом, не смея отнять от него лица. А Локи так и не нашелся, что сказать.  
  
\- Будущему конунгу Асгарда мой привет! – заорал Бальдр, бросаясь Тору на плечо и стараясь рукой пригнуть его голову. – Как настроение, друг?  
Тор легко вывернулся из захвата и в ответ ткнул Бальдра кулаком в бок.   
\- Ну, чего ты? – шутливо обиделся друг. – Не знаешь, что хороший конунг не лупит без толку своих воинов?  
\- А я плохой конунг, - беря его в ответный захват, парировал Тор.   
Вокруг них по галерее шныряли слуги. Пухлые дамочки вальяжно несли стопки накрахмаленных скатертей. За ними следом шли молоденькие девчушки, в руках у которых было по свертку кружевных салфеток. Два огромных воина тащили тяжеленные вазы. Лысенький старичок с важным видом покрикивал на молодых ребят, которые не знали, как внести в дверной проем стол – мешали резные, в виде львиных лап, ножки. Тор, выпустив Бальдра из захвата, оглянулся на предпраздничную суету.  
\- Что? – обратился к нему Бальдр. – Нервничаешь?  
\- Есть немного, - признался Тор.  
\- Не дрейфь! – хлопнул его по плечу друг. – Все будет, словно сама вельва так сказала.   
\- Ага, - согласился Тор и неожиданно вздрогнул.  
\- Что такое? – насторожился Бальдр.   
\- Ничего… Слушай, а где у нас архив находится?  
\- Какой архив?  
\- Ну… - Тор почесал затылок. – Тот, что… Ну… Где книги хранятся, записи всякие…   
\- Тебе зачем?  
\- Мне надо одного аса найти… - он осекся, но затем, подобрав нужные слова, объяснил: - Воина. Погибшего. Я с ним… Мы вместе в восточном походе были.   
\- Да ты имя напомни, - предложил Бальдр. – Я тебе и так скажу.   
\- Нет-нет, - запротестовал Тор. – Мне надо самому. Я это… один хочу… Понимаешь?  
\- А, - понял Бальдр. – Ну, хорошо. В восточной башне. Там, где гостевые покои. На самом верхнем этаже.   
\- А ты там был?  
\- Был как-то пару раз, - пожал плечами Бальдр. – Не помню, зачем… Тоже кого-то искал. - Он замолчал, словно вспомнив что-то.  
\- Кого-то из погибших?  
\- Нет, - Бальдр качнул головой. – То есть, да… - он тяжело вздохнул. – Своих искал… Свою… - он запнулся.   
Что-то нехорошее коснулось души Тора. Средь заливающего все вокруг белого света будто тень легла на лицо друга. Тор даже моргнул несколько раз, чтобы видение ушло.   
– Забудь, - Бальдр улыбнулся и наигранно беззаботно махнул рукой. – Тебя, кстати, конунг спрашивал.   
При мысли о встрече с отцом сердце екнуло и застучало в разы быстрее. Тор, натянуто улыбнувшись, кивнул и, круто развернувшись, зашагал в сторону восточных покоев.   
  
Вся восточная башня уже много веков стояла практически заброшенной. Когда-то располагавшиеся в ней роскошные помещения – уютные гостиные, богато украшенные спальни, читальные залы и прогулочные галереи - предназначались для прибывавших в Асгард высокопоставленных гостей и послов. Но в связи с утерянными связями с Мидгардом, а также из-за войны с Йотунхеймом сейчас башня пустовала и использовалась разве что как архив, в котором хранили все, чему за давностью лет вышел срок. Отодвинув в сторону громадный засов, Тор узрел уходящие вдаль заваленные бумажным хламом стеллажи. Чего тут только ни было: начиная от книг о вкусной и здоровой пище, написанной малознакомым Тору языком, и заканчивая списком беглых рабов тех времен, когда в Асгарде еще не отменили рабство. Уже много лет никто не занимался сортировкой этих бумаг. Тор не понимал, зачем вообще хранить все это. Он прохаживался вдоль стеллажей, стараясь не упустить нужной ему вещи, и бегло зачитывал корешки книг, на которых еще уцелели названия. Так он провел несколько часов. Но безрезультатность его поисков не остудила желания, и Тор, у которого уже рябило в глазах, упорно карабкался по здоровенным полкам, заглядывая в самые отдаленные углы молчаливого хранилища. И вскоре его настойчивость была вознаграждена.   
Совсем небольшой раздел был так стар, что помнил еще следы хранителей, что когда-то работали в этом архиве. Тор понял это по аккуратно разложенным свиткам и подписанным полкам. «Военные потери». Все свитки были настолько ветхими, что сперва Тор боялся к ним прикоснуться, чтобы они не распались у него в руках в труху. Но заглянуть в них – единственный шанс проверить свою догадку, и Тор, бережно касаясь свернутой трубочкой бумаги, начал раскрывать один свиток за другим. Он перебрал их около сотни, прежде чем понял: на то, чтобы понять, какой именно ему нужен, уйдут годы. Тор еще раз внимательно окинул взглядом стеллаж. Западная война с Йотунхемом, поход в Ванхейм, несколько набегов на Альвхейм, опять Йотунхейм… Тор задумался, высчитывая, и тут понял, что выход из сложившегося положения все-таки есть.   
Найти стеллажи с записями важных событий столицы оказалось гораздо проще. Тор достаточно быстро отыскал полку, на которой покоились относительно свежие свитки. Один из них, богато украшенный, все еще не утерявший своего лоска, гласил о рождении у конунга Одина первенца – сына. Тор отложил бумагу в сторону и стал перебирать лежащие рядом свитки.   
\- Вот! – победно вырвалось у него.   
Свиток был самый простой, без украшений, без густо застывших печатей и на совершенно обычной бумаге. В нем говорилось о появлении у королевской четы второго ребенка - мальчика. Имя ему было наречено Локи. В столбик шли цифры роста, веса, упоминание цвета глаз и волос. Но Тор уцепился за одну единственную цифру – дату рождения. Тут же пришлось признаться себе, что за все эти годы он ни разу без напоминания не поздравил брата.   
Родился Локи в последний год так называемой Столетней войны. В тот год Йотунхейм пал. А Всеотец подписал с конунгом противника унизительный для ледяных великанов договор, сделав залогом мира ларец, в котором была заключена вся мощь йотунхеймского народа. Залог остался в Асгарде – на тот случай, если так и не простившие своего унижения йотуны захотят взять реванш. Тор, возвращаясь обратно к стеллажу с «Военными потерями», недобро ухмыльнулся появившимся мыслям.  
Теперь он знал дату, знал тот отрезок времени, в котором необходимо искать. Внешность приснившейся ему богини ясно стояла перед мысленным взором. И Тор узнал ее сразу. Страница старой, потрепанной тетради еще не открылась до конца, но он уже понимал, что нарисованный на пожелтевшем листе портрет – ее…  
Лауфейя. Ее черты лица он видел множество раз, миллиарды миллионов раз. Ее улыбку, ее глаза, ее привычку чуть склонять голову набок… Он знал эту женщину. Видел ее каждый божий день в лице ее сына. Локи был точной копией своей матери, слепком с нее. Сомнений быть не могло.  
После очередного нападения йотунхеймцев на столицу асинья Лауфейя оказалась в числе пленных, а затем, не найденная среди заложников и не выкупленная, была причислена к пропавшим без вести и так и занесена в списки военного времени. Можно было подумать, что ее убили или же сделали наложницей, но неожиданно Тор вспомнил имя йотунхеймского конунга – Лауфей. Либо родителей Локи звали одинаково, либо правитель Йотунхейма назвался асгардским именем. Женским именем заложницы. Или, что было вероятней, именем той, которую любил. Присев на одну из полок, Тор, сгорбившись, смотрел в записи и никак не мог представить, каково должно быть унижение для конунга - потерять не только независимость своего государства, но и лишиться жены, а единственного сына, рожденного от любимой женщины, взамен мира и благополучия своего народа многие столетия видеть заложником в руках врага. Тор не понимал, почему Лауфей отказался от самого ему дорогого ради призрачной свободы миллиардов чужих жизней. Ведь можно было отвоевать, собрать армию, поднять всех, напасть. Отомстить за жену, вернуть себе сына… Страшнее этого могли быть только лишение силы, потеря уважения как воина и низвержение с трона. Неожиданно Тор застыл, осознав, что приснившееся ему этой ночью имеет все шансы оказаться правдой, а это могло значить…   
Встревоженные внезапно сорвавшимся с места асом бумаги с глухим шелестом повалились на пол. Звук их падения медленно истаял среди высоких молчаливых стен.


	24. Chapter 24

Охрана беспрепятственно пропустила Тора в оружейную. Стоявший на входе воин протянул было руку поздороваться, но Тор его словно не заметил – вихрем влетел в огромный, заполненный оружием и артефактами зал. Мьельнир стоял в самом центре комнаты, возвышаясь среди других предметов, на высокой резной тумбе. Тор на ватных ногах подошел к оружию, знакомому ему с самого детства. Тело колотила дрожь, руки вспотели, а в голове не было ни одной связной мысли, кроме той, что так напугала его в архиве.  
\- Пожалуйста, - тихо попросил Тор. – Пускай это окажется неправдой.   
Воины за его спиной непонимающе переглянулись.   
Обеими руками Тор взялся за рукоять Мьельнира и замер, не решаясь пошевелиться.  
\- Его никто не трогал, - крикнул один из охранников. – Я следил.  
\- Все хорошо, - сам себе приказал Тор, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. – Все хорошо. Это был просто сон…  
Молот остался стоять на тумбе. Тор дернул его еще раз, а затем еще и еще. Ни на миллиметр Мьельнир не сдвинулся с места.   
\- Нет, нет, нет, - взмолился Тор, предпринимая одну безуспешную попытку за другой. – Нет! – потеряв терпение, заорал он так, что эхо от его крика понеслось гулять по сводчатым залам дворца.   
Мьельнир был недвижим и неподъемен. Воины у двери замерли в немом изумлении. Тор, взвыв, осыпал тумбу яростными пинками, но и они не подействовали, и вскоре ему пришлось оставить это занятие. Осев на пол и прислонившись спиной к холодной поверхности тумбы, Тор невидящим взглядом уставился в потолок. В таком положении его и нашел Бальдр.   
\- Тебя везде ищут. - Друг попытался поднять Тора. – Близится вечер, а тебя и след простыл. Что с тобой?! – Бальдр удобнее перехватил Тора за спину. – Надрался, что ли? Тор?   
Тор не ответил. Ему казалось, что способность говорить он утратил вместе со своей божественной силой. Ноги не слушались, и до тронного зала он шел, опираясь на Бальдра. В голове вертелась мысль, что сказать отцу. А главное – как сказать? С чего начать? Или же ничего не говорить? Возможно, это временное, оно пройдет. Это все дурной сон. Его сглазили, околдовали, опоили… Но что бы ни придумывал Тор, в глубине души он твердо знал – случившееся реально и его уже не исправишь. Он сам, собственными словами подписал себе приговор.  
  
Двери тронного зала распахнулись.  
Кроме родителей в зале больше никого не было. Один, выпрямившись во весь рост, с высоты своего пьедестала взирал на вошедшего сына. По его левую руку стояла Фригг. Мать с отцом внимательно наблюдали за тем, как Тор, еле переставляя непослушные ноги, приближается к ним.  
\- Рад видеть своего сына в добром здравии, - обратился Один, не спуская глаз с Тора.  
\- Мы приветствуем тебя, сынок, - склонила голову Фригг.  
В ответ Тор молча поклонился, невольно прижав руку к груди, и вовремя осекся, понимая, что еще немного - и он повторил бы приветственный жест поклоняющихся земле.   
\- Готов ли ты к сегодняшней церемонии? – голос Одина гулко отдавался под сводами огромного зала.  
\- Да, отец, - не поднимая на родителей взгляда, ответил Тор.   
\- Уверен ли ты в этом?  
Усилием воли Тор заставил себя взглянуть на отца. Ничто во взгляде Одина не говорило о том, что он знал о случившемся со своим старшим сыном. Тор, сглотнув подступивший к горлу ком, кивнул. Лишь тогда Всеотец перестал смотреть на него и, развернувшись, зашагал к трону.   
\- Я так горда тобой, - улыбнулась сыну Фригг.  
Тор не понял, получилось ли у него улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Что ж, - сев на трон, вновь обратился Один к сыну. – Тогда мы ждем тебя и твоего брата вечером в назначенное время у дверей этого зала. Не забудь, - Всеотец по-вороньи склонил голову набок, – соберется весь Асгард. Будь достоин своего народа и той ответственности, что с завтрашнего дня ляжет на твои плечи.  
Выражая покорность отцовской воле, Тор поклонился и уже собирался повернуться и уйти, как голос Одина заставил его замереть на месте.  
\- Хорошо ли тебе спалось сегодня, сын мой?   
Тору казалось, что родители видят, как от напряжения во всем теле его колотит дрожь. Краем глаза он отметил, что мать смотрит на него со спокойной ласковой улыбкой на устах. Разворачиваться и глядеть в лицо отцу сил уже просто не было. Тор чувствовал, что выдержка изменяет ему. Нестерпимо хотелось упасть перед родителями на колени и во всем покаяться. Но гордость заставила Тора поступить совсем иначе.  
\- Хорошо спалось, отец. - Он помедлил. – Я могу идти?  
\- Иди, - приказал Один.   
И Тор быстро, словно кто толкал его в спину, зашагал к дверям, но у самого выхода внезапно остановился. Безумие, уже один раз посетившее его во сне, всколыхнулось вновь и придало сил, точно смертнику.   
\- Отец, - обернувшись к родителям, обратился Тор. – Скажи мне… Назови имя верховного конунга Йотунхейма.  
\- Лауфей, - спокойно ответил Один.  
\- Это не его имя, – стараясь, чтобы голос оставался тверд, продолжил Тор. – Это имя его жены.  
Фригг повернулась к Одину, одаривая мужа внимательным и любопытным взглядом.  
\- Почему Йотунхейм не отомстил нам?  
\- Потому что наши миры заключили мирный договор, - голос Одина был все так же спокоен.  
\- Ничтожен тот, - вдруг резко выпалил Тор, - кто жертвует близкими и любимыми ради миллиардов абстрактных жизней!   
Фригг удрученно покачала головой.  
\- Нет в этом чести - отдать единственного сына в заложники ради тех, кого ты даже не знаешь!  
Все время разговора выражение лица Всеотца оставалось неизменным. Конунг смотрел на старшего сына, и невозможно было понять, сердится ли он словам Тора или же одобряет их. И лишь когда Тор упомянул сына Лауфейя, Один, сомкнув на переносице брови, тяжело и раздосадовано вздохнул.   
\- Ответь мне, отец, - повторил Тор.   
Какое-то время в зале царило тяжелое, физически ощутимое молчание. А затем все так же спокойно Один произнес:  
\- Жаль, - раздался в зале его голос, - ты родился не в землях Мидгарда.  
Тор не успел ничего ответить, как Всеотец голосом, в котором одновременно чувствовались и разочарование, и жесткий приказ, сказал:  
\- Покинь сию залу, сын мой.   
  
За стеной стоял гвалт. Для Тора звучащие голоса сливались в единый вой обрушившейся на него беды. Приглашенные на церемонию асы и асиньи беспрепятственно громко обсуждали предстоящее событие – давненько у Асгарда при живом-то конунге не менялся носитель власти. Все они, столпившись в тронном зале, терпеливо ждали появления перед ними всенародного любимца, лучшего и сильнейшего воина, законного наследника престола. Тор кожей ощущал их чаяния. Сидя в маленькой, специально отведенной под ожидания комнатке, он пытался, забыв хотя бы на время о произошедших с ним изменениях, собраться с мыслями и настроиться на необходимый для сегодняшнего вечера лад. Лишился ли он своей силы навсегда или же это временная утрата способностей – сейчас не это важно. Тор поднялся со скамьи, привычно потянулся рукой к Мьельниру и, ухватив пустоту, вспомнил, что молота с ним нет. Он так и не смог принести его из оружейной. А кроме него сделать это было под силу только Одину. Но меньше всего в жизни Тор хотел признаться во всем отцу – отцу, который, не увидев в нем своих чаяний и надежд, разочаровался. Уязвленное самолюбие нестерпимо звало совершить поступок, который докажет отцу, что тот неправ, что Тор достоин престола, что он взойдет на него не просто потому, что он наследник, а потому что он действительно обладает духом правителя. Наверное, так, подумалось Тору, каждый раз ощущал себя Локи.  
За стеной, словно в ответ на его мысли, громко и весело засмеялись.   
Он решит все сам. Правильно или нет, но сам. Тор почувствовал, что впервые в жизни не ждет ни от кого помощи.  
«А ведь, наверное, я и вправду готов? – мелькнула мысль. – Может, вы были правы? – Он закрыл глаза, представляя, что обращается к Лауфее. – И я действительно… Я… Я дал вам слово». - В его воображении она улыбнулась.   
\- И я его сдержу, - уже вслух закончил Тор. – Вина! – крикнул он стоящим за дверью слугам.   
На окрик, словно только его и ждал, тут же прибежал пухлый расторопный мужичок. Поклонившись, он протянул перед собой поднос. Тор взял кубок. Багрового цвета вино в нем напоминало кровь. Заключенное в свою резную тюрьму, оно тихо покачивалось. Тору чудилось, что он слышит, как вино тихо говорит с ним.  
\- Что это? – спросил он у слуги.  
\- Это голос перемен, - по-доброму улыбнулся ему расторопный мужичок. – Говорят, его слышат те, кому судьба дала еще шанс.  
За стеной несколько сотен голосов радостно заорали приветствие – в тронный зал вошли Всеотец с супругой. Пора.  
  
От комнаты ожидания до зала вел длинный, увешанный белыми праздничными гардинами коридор. Тор приосанился и шагнул за порог, на ходу поднося кубок ко рту. Вино приятно обожгло нутро обещанием смелости и отваги.   
\- Еще вина! – приказал Тор, по старинному обычаю разбивая осушенный кубок о чашу с жертвенным огнем.   
Справа качнулась гардина, привлекая к себе внимание. Тор, словно кто пустил жизнь по кругу, видел наперед все, что произойдет далее, и знал, кто сейчас выйдет к нему навстречу - первым отдать дань уважения новому конунгу.   
Локи был облачен в праздничный наряд: отполированные до блеска доспехи, новый, специально заказанный к сегодняшнему дню плащ, обязательный в таких случаях именной шлем - у каждого асгардского воина форма его была своя.  
Брат, сдержанно улыбаясь, встал рядом с Тором. До входа в тронный зал оставалась всего пара шагов.   
\- Нервничаешь, брат?  
Тор мысленно усмехнулся: Локи всегда был проницателен и умел видеть то скрытое, что многие не увидели бы, даже будь оно на виду. Это всегда раздражало. Казалось, брат вечно сует нос, куда не следует, и лезет не в свое дело. Но все раздражавшее ранее сейчас вызывало лишь улыбку.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы я нервничал? – Тор натянуто рассмеялся.  
Он дал себе слово довести игру до конца, ни словом, ни делом не показав того, что с момента его утреннего пробуждения в нем что-то изменилось.   
Когда-нибудь это все равно выяснится. Но не сейчас. Не тогда, когда целый Асгард ждет всем привычного Тора.  
\- Однажды в Нортхайме… - начал Локи.  
\- Это были не нервы, брат. Тогда была боевая ярость.   
\- Ясно.  
\- А иначе как бы я пробился сквозь сотню воинов и вывел нас живыми? – Тор чувствовал, что былой запал, разожженный крепким вином, вновь возвращается к нему.   
\- Насколько я помню, это я создал дымовую завесу, чтобы облегчить отход, - словно ему было стыдно напоминать об этом, заметил Локи.  
\- Да. Кто-то сражается, а кто-то фокусничает… - Тор осекся, понимая, что сказал что-то не то, совсем не то, что собирался, что он сам не верит в сказанное, ведь он знает, видел, к чему приводят так называемые фокусы брата…   
Но было поздно. Не успев быстро сообразить оправдание своим словам, Тор заметил улыбку на лице подошедшего к ним слуги, решившего оценить шутку будущего конунга. Тот же мужичок принес поднос с новым кубком и, поклонившись, привычным жестом протянул его вперед, не прекращая при этом улыбаться. Тор повернулся к брату и успел заметить жест рукой. В следующую секунду из кубка, извиваясь, стали вылезать змеи. А Тор уже слышал, как звенит еще не выроненный из рук поднос, как испуганно вскрикивает слуга и как тихо и злобно смеется Локи… Еще секунда - и все это произошло наяву.   
«И помни, ты дал слово…»   
\- Локи… - Надо было что-то сказать. - Это была пустая трата хорошего вина.   
\- Немного повеселились, - словно не замечая брата, обратился Локи к напуганному слуге, жестом снимая змеиный морок. – Правда, мой друг?   
Слуга скрылся за гардиной, и не успел Тор перевести дыхание, как перед ним возник воин, подающий его боевой шлем – крепкий, блестящий, с перьями-крыльями по бокам. Тор взял его в руки и ощутил тот восторг, что охватывал его каждый раз, стоило ему войти в оружейную или же начать сборы на новое военное предприятие. Восторг, который преследовал его, выросшего на поле брани, везде, где бы он ни соприкоснулся с духом и зовом битвы. В этот миг Тор понял: является ли он богом или же уже нет, он все равно остается собой. Ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Он – это он, со своими привычками и желаниями, с характером, честью, достоинством, с ранних лет привитыми ему родителями. Тор глубоко вздохнул, прикидывая, как в устоявшуюся систему впишутся его новые знания.  
\- Красивые перья, - заметил Локи.  
\- Ты же не хочешь начать все заново, корова? – не удержался и хохотнул Тор, кивнув на украшающие шлем брата рога.  
\- Я говорил искренне.   
\- Ты не способен быть искренним.  
«Хель меня забери, опять не то».  
\- Неужели?  
\- Да, - сперва сказал, а потом понял, что опять ляпнул что-то ненужное, Тор.  
На каких-то несколько секунд Локи замер, а затем, повернувшись к Тору лицом, сдерживая волнение, заговорил:  
\- Я ждал этого дня столь же давно, что и ты…  
«Мой брат и мой друг», - мысленно проговорил Тор.  
\- …мой брат и мой друг.   
«Ты завидуешь мне…»  
\- Иногда я завидую тебе…  
«Я знаю, Локи…»  
\- …но не сомневайся в моей любви.  
Сердце кольнуло. Тор, не зная, что надо сделать, просто протянул руку и, как он обычно, с самого первого дня их знакомства с братом, делал, положил ладонь Локи на шею:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- А теперь поцелуй, - вдруг бездумно выпалил Локи.  
На секунду перед глазами сделалось темно. Тор моргнул и внезапно увидел себя сидящим на камне и пишущим прутиком на земле слова детской песенки. Картинка смазалась - и вот уже перед ним каменная равнина, стоящий на коленях брат с вопросом: «Куда ты меня ведешь?», полумрак пещер, в которых им с Локи приходилось ночевать во время своего путешествия. Видения сменяли одно другое быстро, выхватывая то бой с асгардскими воинами, то крепость валькирий, то разверзшуюся землю перед Храмом. Тор вспоминал события своего сна, и все казалось ему, что вот сейчас он увидит, поймет что-то, что так долго искал. Картинка сменилась еще раз. Дом Вегарда, ранее утро, бьющий в окно луч света, в котором видно, как плывут в воздухе частички пыли… Локи пьяно улыбается. «Поспорим?» В тот же миг понимание накатило такой огромной волной, что захотелось сделать хоть что-то, чтобы остаться в сознании, чтобы не остановилось переполняемое чувством сердце. Сон вспомнился весь, от начала до конца. Он, словно целая жизнь, промелькнул у Тора перед глазами. И откуда-то из глубины сознания донесся спокойный и рассудительный голос Вегарда:   
«А это и нельзя понять… Момент, - твердил голос. – Не упустить момент… Я сделал правильный выбор. Правильный, понимаешь?»  
Тор моргнул, отгоняя видение. Локи, замерев, смотрел на него с любопытством и опаской. Фраза про поцелуй, оставшись без ответа, повисла между ними, отдаляя и постепенно разводя, разделяя. Тор всем своим существом ощущал, что так быть не должно, что он не позволит, что он без Локи… Не сможет он без Локи. Потому что свой выбор, правильный он там или же нет, он уже сделал. Раз и навсегда.  
Где-то далеко лежала принадлежащая ему по праву крови и рождения северная земля. На ней жили люди – такие же, каким ныне стал сам Тор. Долина с расположенной в ней небольшой деревенькой, дом-корабль, силы, которыми могла бы наградить Тора мать – все это и многое другое можно сделать по-своему, под себя. А Асгард…   
Тор, щелкнув пальцами по одному из перьев-крыльев, уверенно и со знанием дела хмыкнул.  
\- А! - беззаботным жестом отбрасывая шлем куда-то назад, усмехнулся он. – К черту Асгард!   
Шагнул вперед и, прижав к себе Локи, поцеловал. 


End file.
